Spark's Light
by JojoBlond
Summary: Allison Broderick is a mutant from a small village in Great Britain. She is saved from death and begins a new life at the institue with the other mutants and the X-Men
1. Rescue

Disclaimer:  Sadly, I do not own X-Men.  But I may always dream…

A/N:  the group is Linkin Park.  The song is titled "Numb"

Ali opened her eyes and rubbed them tiredly.  For three days, she had worked ten hours a day at her job at the supermarket, gone to school, and barely managed five hours worth of sleep a night.  She sat up groggily and reached up a hand to rub her temples.  It felt as if she had been hit by a semi.  She staggered out of bed and dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans.  After combing through her thick hair, she left the shed that she lived in and headed towards the main house, where her best friend lived.  

Melissa smiled and greeted her cheerfully when she walked in, her golden hair shining in the light and cascading over her purple top.  The two had been best friends since they were little, barely over five years old.  No barrier stood between sharing secrets, no insecurities stood in the way of trust.  These two felt like sisters, as best friends should.  

Ali began to hum to herself, a song from an American group called Linkin Park.  She had heard the song so much that she couldn't help but sing or hum it, because it was one of her favorites.

  Melissa shook her head, smiling.  "Hey, Ali.  Why don't you just become a professional singer and put us out of the misery of hearing you sing everyday?" asked Melissa.  

Ali turned away from the toaster and placed her hands on her hips.  She tried to come off as annoyed, but only succeeded in looking somewhere between a smile and frown, obviously amused.  "You do know that if I had a pillow right now, I would throw it at you, right?" she asked.  

Melissa chuckled.  "Whatever," she replied.  "You might want to hurry up eating, because everyone else is coming over today."  

Ali nodded to show that she was listening and continued to hum to herself.  After she crammed a piece of toast in her mouth, she and Melissa left to find their friends.  The two girls walked away from the house laughing and chatting happily, and cool fall breeze filtering through their clothes to brush against their skin.  They walked on the sidewalk through town until they reached the plaza.  All the people there stopped talking and turned to stare at them.  

Ali shifted nervously, her hands in her pockets.  She didn't like the way everyone was staring at her.  It made her feel as if she was being examined but a scientist.  It made her feel naked.  

Melissa shifted uncomfortably beside her.  She could tell that these people knew something.  That thought didn't comfort her one bit.  

Finally, a butcher stepped forward, his white apron stained with red blood of some animals.  The sight made Melissa and Ali want to throw up.  

"It's her, the mutant," he called.  

Ali's insides froze.  Time seemed to slow down to a crawl.  People hid their children behind them, afraid that she might attack them.  She looked around and spotted Brian, Melissa's older brother, frozen, staring at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration.  

"Kill her!" yelled one man.  

Ali's eyes widened in alarm.  No, this couldn't be happening.  She had told no one but her friends, who had sworn never to tell.  

"Burn her to death!"  

"Stone her!"

"Death to the mutant!"  

Numerous shouts echoed throughout the square, all calling for her to die.  

"Run, Ali!" screamed Melissa as the people began to charge forward.  

Ali whirled around and ran.  She glanced back towards Melissa, to see the crowd swallowing her, pulling the two farther apart.  

Ali swallowed her anger, and ran.  She sprinted through the town, passing terrified people and pointing children.  She headed to the woods at the edge of town, the only place where she would have a chance of escaping her pursuers.  Why did this have to happen to her?  She had done nothing wrong in her life.  Why did this have to happen now?  

The thoughts were pushed out of her mind as she heard the people plunging through the forest behind her.  

I'm tired of being what you want me to be.

Feeling so faithless,

Lost under the surface.  

She couldn't be caught, not now, not when her life was just coming together.  She had gone for three years without anyone finding out, so why did it happen now?  Why did anyone even tell her secret? 

_Don't know what you're expecting of me,_

_Put under the pressure,_

_Of walking in your shoes.___

            The forest continued to get thicker, the underbrush catching her clothes at times.  She stumbled a lot, and fell hard on the ground once.  She scrambled up and pressed on, determined to get away.  

_Caught in the undertow,_

_Just caught in the under tow,_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

            Ali's eyes searched the forest for a way out.  She had passed a river a while ago, jumping on stones across it.  She couldn't be found here now.  She wouldn't be caught.  

She was going to get away.  

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there,_

            Ali turned back, her eyes scanning the woods, trying to find the people from the town.  She looked forward again and her green eyes shone with terror as she spotted the edge of a cliff coming ever closer.

_Become so tired,_

_So much more aware_

Ali slowed down as fast as she could, but the momentum that she had built up kept her going.  Ali stopped right on the edge of the cliff, her toes barely on the edge.  She swung her arms, trying to keep herself on the cliff.  She took a step back, and turned around to face the angry townspeople.  

_I'm becoming this,_

_All I want to do,_

            "Kill her, now!" yelled one man.  Soon, everyone was echoing his chants.  Ali spotted her friends in the back of the crowd, as well as Brian.  All of her friends were crying hysterically, and Brian looked as if he wanted to kill the townspeople with his bare hands.  Ali searched the crowd in front of her, with their shovels and knives in their hands, looking for some sort of sympathy.  She found none.  

_Is be more like me,_

_And be less like you._

            Ali's eyes hardened as she realized what she had to do.  "You all think that you're better than I am, do you?  You think that I am a threat to you all?  Well, I'm not!" she screamed.  

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly,_

_Afraid to lose control._

The townspeople continued to walk forward, closing in on her, their rage fueled even more by her words.  Ali took a step back, her heel off the edge of the cliff.  _I have to do this,_ she thought.  

_Cause everything that you thought I would be,_

_Has fallen apart,_

_Right in front of you._

            Ali bent her knees, and prepared for the jump.  Suddenly, her body began to glow with bright blue electricity, the energy jumping all over her skin.  Her green eyes turned to that of electric blue.  With a mighty push of her legs, she jumped backwards off the cliff, soaring into the air.  

_Caught in the undertow, _

_Just caught in the undertow._

Ali plunged down, the wind whipping past her, ruffling her shirt and jeans.  Her brown and red hair streamed upwards, a long flag in the wind.  Suddenly, the energy that had built up inside her burst, creating a long, blue spike extending into the gray sky before she passed through the tops of the trees below.  

_Every step that I take, _

_Is another mistake to you._

            The people of the town had gathered together at the edge of the precipice and looked down, trying to see if she was still alive, or flying.  They watched for about a minute, and then after deciding that she was dead, the crowd dispersed, muttering about how their lives would be better.  

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there._

**

            Professor Charles Xavier of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters sat at the supercomputer called Cerebro, with a metal hat upon his head.  Using Cerebro, he could detect what he called "gifted youngsters" while the rest of humanity named them freaks.  There could only be one kind of people they were referring to: mutants.  These were the people that Charles Xavier wanted to find, wanted to help, wanted to teach.  These were the people that Charles Xavier needed to find.  

            A small beep went off as the computer screen started up to show a file and a new mutant.  Professor Xavier watched the screen interestedly.  A girl appeared on the screen, about five foot nine with long brown and red hair and blazing green eyes.  She came from a small town in northern Britain.  Her name: Allison Broderick.  

            Alarms went off in the institute.  The older students hurried to the study, where they knew the professor would be.  Once everyone was there, the professor began to speak.  

            "I have detected a new mutant located in northern Britain.  Her name is Allison Broderick," he explained.  "I also have some bad news about it."

            "Apparently, Alison was chased out of the town she lived in when the people found out about her powers.  She was trapped on the edge of a cliff, and jumped to escape the people."

            Jean, a senior with long, red hair, gasped, and leaned on her boyfriend, Scott, for support.  Scott wrapped an arm comfortingly around her, trying to make her feel better.  

            "It is imperative that we find Alison quickly.  She may not be dead yet, and we must hope for that," the professor went on.  "Get your uniforms on quickly and report to the Blackbird."  

            With that said, all of the students rushed out of the study and to the lower level, where their uniforms were stored.  

            "Man, I hope she's like, all right," said a young girl name Kitty Pryde to her friend, Rogue.  

            Rogue nodded, not really paying attention.  The name Broderick sounded familiar for some reason.  She shook the thoughts from her head, and continued to run down the stairs towards the uniform compartments.  

            The X-Men all assembled on the Blackbird, the specially built aircraft that Professor Xavier had built.  Scott, a.k.a. Cyclops, sat in the pilot's seat, and prepared the aircraft for take-off.  

            Kitty shuddered in the seat next to Rogue.  "Can you imagine what it would be like for her?  Chased to a cliff with nowhere to go but down?" she whispered.  

            Rogue shook her head.  Upon seeing that Kitty was scared for the girl, she said, "Hey, she'll be all right.  We'll get there in time to save her."

            Kitty nodded.  "I hope your right," she murmured.  

            Kurt Wagner, the teleporter, suddenly appeared on the plane with a loud "bamf".  He quickly took his seat behind Kitty and buckled himself in.  After a few moments, all the X-Men were onboard and ready to go to Britain.  

            The plane ride was long, even in the SR-72 Blackbird.  The older students, Scott and Jean, talked between themselves, while the younger ones nervously tried to think of something to say.  Within an hour, they were flying over Britain, the professor looking for the specific cliff where Allison had fallen.  "There it is," he said, pointing it out to Hank, also known as Beast.  He had taken over for Scott a while ago.  Beast nodded and slowly took the plane down to land in the forest below the precipice.  The X-Men climbed out of the plane and waited for their orders from Professor Xavier.  

            "We will all split up into groups.  Scott, Jean, and Logan will go in one group.  Ororo, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt will be another.  And Beast and I will wait for one of you two groups to report Allison's whereabouts," he said.  

            Everyone nodded and split up.  

Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Ororo fought their way through the thick, untamed forest, shoving branches out of their way.  

"Man, zis is hard vork," Kurt commented tiredly after ten minutes.  

"Yeah," Kitty panted.  Rogue remained silent, choosing instead to conserve her energy for the laborious hike towards the base of the cliff.  Ororo remained in the lead, scanning up ahead for any signs that someone might have crashed through the canopy.  After fifteen minutes of pressing onwards, Ororo spotted in the distance many broken branches hanging from their trees.  A large patch of broken through the tree tops, shining light on the ground.  Ororo's eyes widened, and she suddenly broke into a sprint.  Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt, surprised by the sudden quick movement, hurried forward after their leader.  

Ororo gasped upon reaching the exact spot where something had fallen through.  

Lying on the ground was a young girl, no older than sixteen at the most.  Her brown and red hair lay around her, mangled with the blood that spilled from the numerous cuts on her body.  Blood spilled out of the corner of her mouth, creating a small red river on her pale skin.  Fallen leaves lay on her, as if trying to hide her from view.  The girl's legs were outstretched at an odd angle, telling the four that she had broken each leg at least twice, maybe three times.  

Rogue slowly knelt down, her hands shaking.  The sight was unbearable, seeing someone her own age so hurt.  Could jumping off a cliff and causing this really be better than facing a mob full of people?  

Kitty felt sick seeing all the blood spilling from the girl.  Her stomach dropped violently, and she nearly gagged.  Tears pricked her eyes, threatening to fall.  But Kitty wouldn't let them.  She couldn't.  

Ororo pulled out her communicator and contacted the other groups, informing them of their position.  All they had to do now was wait.  

"Is zere anything ve can do for her?" Kurt asked, his yellow eyes filled with sadness.  

Ororo shook her head.  "I'm sorry Kurt, but there's nothing we can do," she replied regretfully.  

Kurt nodded, accepting the answer given him.  

Ten minutes later, Wolverine a.k.a. Logan, Scott, and Jean arrived, closely followed by Beast and the professor.  

"My god," the professor whispered.  He had not expected to see the girl this badly injured.

Everyone shared the same thoughts as the professor.  Beast and Logan quickly loaded the girl onto a stretcher, and had Kurt port them back to the jet.  After that, Kurt made a few more trips to get everyone back quickly.  The Blackbird took off and flew at three times the speed of sound back to the institute, where Allison would be treated.  

************************************************************************

hey people!!  Please, be generous with the reviews, this is my first ever fanfic.  No flames, just constructive criticisms.  O what the hell, bring on the flames.  

~Jojo


	2. Recovery

Disclaimer:  I don't own X-Men.  I do own Ali and all the other characters that don't appear in the show or comic books.

Ali opened her eyes slowly.  Her head pounded, feeling as though someone had hit her over the head with a jackhammer.  The surroundings around her were unfamiliar.  Tubes ran out of her arms, one carrying blood, another carrying fluids she needed.  To the left of her bed was a heart monitor that beeped continuously.  In front of her was a large set of windows that opened up to a gigantic green lawn, where kids who looked to be her age ran around, laughing and screaming.  

Ali's eyes were, by now, wide with shock and fright.  Where was she?  What happened?  How was she going to get away?  

Suddenly, a large animal that resembled a gorilla entered the room.  There were some things unusual about him though: he wore a white lab coat over a grey shirt and sweats, and his fur was blue.  He smiled kindly upon noticing that Ali was awake. 

"Ah, Allison.  You are awake.  How do you feel?" he asked.  

Instead of answering him, Ali asked.  "Who are you?  Where am I?"

The animal, or whatever it was, chuckled.  "Yes, you would probably be more comfortable knowing exactly what happened," he replied with a smile.  Suddenly, a bald man in a wheelchair entered the room.  His brown eyes shone with kindness, calming Ali's jittery nerves a bit.  

"Ali, I am so glad to see that you're awake.  You gave us all quite a fright," the man said.   "You're probably wondering who I am and how you got here, aren't you?," he asked as if reading Ali's mind.  

Ali, completely taken aback by what he said, merely nodded.  

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, owner and founder of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, where you are currently residing," he explained.  

Ali nodded.  "What country am I in?" she asked, praying that she was not in Britain.  

The professor, once again seeming as if he read her mind, said, "Don't worry, you're not in Britain.  You don't have to worry about people trying to break down your door to hurt you."  

A wave of relief swept over Ali.  She was finally free from the village and all its hateful people.  "But if I'm not in Britain, then where am I?" she asked curiously.  

"You are in the state of New York in the United States of America," the professor replied, turning to look out the window at his students.  "More specifically, Bayville."

Ali's eyes were wide.  "How'd I get to the U.S.A.?" she asked, shocked.  

The professor turned to look at her.  "Do you remember the last thing that happened back in Britain?" he asked, his brown eyes filled with sadness.  

Ali nodded.  "I jumped off a cliff to escape the people that wanted to kill me," she replied, wondering where this was leading.  

The professor nodded.  "Well," he replied, "When you sent out that wave of energy, I picked it up because of my telepathic powers and the use of a supercomputer named Cerebro that helps me find young mutants whose powers have just emerged.  I picked up your mutant signature, and took a team of other mutants with me to find you.  You were," he paused, trying to figure out what to say.  He suddenly cleared his throat and spoke again.  "You were in a horrible physical state.  We brought you back here and treated you, thanks to the help of Dr. McCoy, or as we call him, Beast," he explained, motioning to the large blue ape-like thing.  Beast, as Ali guessed his name was, smiled.  

"Hank, why don't you be the one to break the news of her physical condition," the professor suggested to Dr. McCoy.  

Beast nodded and picked up the clipboard at the end of Ali's bed.  "You've been in a coma for about three weeks," he explained.  "You're lucky you came out of it, to tell the truth.  You had lost more than half your blood supply by the time we found you, and your legs were broken in two different places with dislocated knees.  I patched you right up, and your legs are now almost completely healed," he announced cheerfully.  

Ali was surprised.  "Shouldn't it take longer for my legs to heal?" she asked.  

Beast nodded.  "Normally, yes.  But for some reason, you have a higher healing ability than normal people, excluding mutants.  Most mutants, for some reason, heal faster than people without powers," he explained.  "So for a mutant, the healing time required is cut almost in half."

Ali was surprised, to say the least, but she was also extremely relieved.  She hadn't died, and her legs were near done healing.  "Are the other people here mutants?" she asked.  

The professor nodded.  "Everyone here is a mutant.  This is a safe-haven for all mutants to learn to handle their powers and be free from persecution," he replied.  "You are welcome to stay here with us," he offered.  

Ali nodded.  "Thank you, professor," she replied.  

*                                                          *                                                          *

Ali was only allowed to leave the med lab in a wheelchair.  Someone brought in a pair of black pants with holes in the knees for her to where along with a dark purple sweater that hung off her shoulders.  She pulled on the clothes and wheeled herself out of the institute and onto a cement path, watching some of the kids play what they called "Mutant Tag", using their powers, of course.  She smiled, thinking happily of when she would be able to join them.  If there was something she loved most of all in the world, it was running, quickly followed by basketball.   

"Hey, kid!" yelled a voice.  

Ali jumped in her seat and looked around, only to spot a man walked towards her.  He had a muscular build, with an odd glint in his dark eyes.  

"What are you doing out here?  I thought you were supposed to be inside," he growled.  

Ali had been intimidated by him before she had even seen him.  "Um, Beast said that it would be all right if I went outside," she replied.  

The man nodded.  "All right then," he said, watching the kids running and tackling each other in the grass.  "Er, I'm sorry if I scared you," he mumbled.  "I'm Logan."

Ali nodded.  "It's okay, Logan," she replied.  "I'm Ali."  

Logan nodded.  They watched the others in complete silence for a moment, before Logan ran off, yelling for a girl to watch where she was shooting her fire.  

Ali smiled.  As crazy as this place was, it was pretty cool.  

That night, the professor suggested that she meet the rest of the students at the institute.  Ali agreed, and wheeled herself into the dining room that night.  Many heads turned to look at her, wondering who she was.  

Professor Xavier motioned for Ali to wheel even further towards the table so that everyone could see her.  "We have another student joining us," he announced.  "This is Allison Broderick."

Ali smiled.  A girl farther down the table nodded to her and motioned for her to come and sit by her.  Ali nodded and wheeled herself down, carefully placing herself beside the girl.  The chatter that had previously died down started up again.  The girl who had invited Ali turned to her and smiled, her blue eyes sparkling.  

"My name's Kitty Pryde," she introduced herself, holding out a hand cheerfully.  Her brown ponytail bounced when she turned her head and continued to swing for a few seconds.  

Kitty then introduced Ali to many of the other students, including the main X-Men group.  The welcome she received was unbelievable.  These people were willing to let her into their home without knowing anything about her except that she was a mutant.  It was amazing.  

Ali was finally allowed to move out of the med lab that night.  She shared a room with one of the girls she had met named Rogue.  Rogue reminded Ali of a Goth, what with all the dark clothes she wore and the dark makeup to boot.  

Rogue glanced at Ali out of the corner of her eye.  "Ya like those clothes?" she asked quietly.  

Ali was surprised to hear Rogue talk.  She had quickly gotten used to the fact that her roommate wouldn't talk a lot, and had not expected a lot to be said between the two.  "Um, yeah.  They're really comfortable," Ali replied uncertainly.  

Rogue nodded.  "That's why I picked 'em out," she stated, her eyes back on the book in her hands.  

"Oh," Ali replied.  "Um, thanks for letting me borrow them," she replied. 

Rogue nodded.  "No problem," she said.  

The two fell into silence for a while.  Ali explored the room in her wheelchair best as she could.  Finally, she was so frustrated with the lack of mobility that it had, that she slowly began to stand up, supporting herself using the chair.  Tiny needles shot up her legs, telling her that they weren't completely healed yet, but Ali ignored it.  She shakily walked over to her bed and sat down.  

Rogue had been watching.  Ali looked exhausted just from walking, and Rogue knew that she wasn't supposed to be walking yet either.  "Why don' cha get back in your wheelchair?" Rogue suggested nonchalantly.  

"Because the damn chair is uncomfortable and I'm tired of sitting in it," Ali replied testily.  

Rogue nodded.  "Okay then," she replied, once again turning back to her book.  

Ali sighed.  She was so tired.  With a sigh, she spread out on her bed and fell asleep.

The next day was less exhausting, mainly because all of the students at the institute were off at school at Bayville High, and Ali was stuck wheeling herself around the institute.  She contented herself by going outside for the morning and rolling on the sidewalk, enjoying the scenery around her.  She went inside for lunch, where she talked with Ororo, who questioned her about her life back in Britain.  Ali divulged very little information, and apologized for it, but Ororo didn't seem mad at all.  On the contrary, she seemed to understand that Ali didn't want to talk about what her life had been.  

Beast came into the kitchen then and grabbed a cup of coffee.  He smiled.  "Hello, Ororo, Ali," he said cheerfully.  

Ororo nodded at Beast, signifying that she knew that he was there.  Ali did the same.  

Beast turned to Ali.  "Hey, Ali.  Why don't we go and see if your legs are ready to get off the wheelchair yet, and if they are, then we'll get you started on some physical therapy," he suggested.  

Ali nodded.  "Okay," she said simply.  Most of the people at the institute had gotten used to the fact that she was relatively quiet around the adults or others that she didn't know, and could become very loud when she was with her friends.  

Ali wheeled herself out of the kitchen.  Beast offered to push her wheelchair, but she refused, saying that she could handle it herself, even though her arms were getting near exhausted.  Beast shook his head in disbelief, but left Ali alone to huff and puff through the halls to the med lab.  

The x-rays that Beast took showed that Ali's legs were, indeed almost finished healing.  "Well, come on, Ali," Beast said with a small smile on his face.  Ali nodded.  This time, much to Ali's dismay, Beast grabbed the handles of her chair and pushed her down the halls to a room that reminded her a lot of a carpeted gym.  Thick layers of carpet covered the floor.  A large punching bag hung in one corner of the gym, red and black gloves lying on the floor underneath it.  A large ball rested in another corner, stopped by a few bricks that had been brought in to hold it in place.  In the very center of the room was a set of parallel bars, brought in just for her to practice on.  Beast wheeled Ali over to one end, and he walked himself over to the opposite end of the bars.  

"Ali, I want you to pull yourself up out of the wheelchair and hang on to the bars with your arms.  Then, I want you to walk towards me, all right?" he asked.  

Ali nodded.  She had waited for what seemed a long time to start walking again so that she could run again.  Here was her chance, and she would succeed.  She would walk a lot that day, no matter what.  She needed to start walking again.  

She grasped the ends of the bars firmly in each hand and pulled herself up, her arms shaking slightly.  Gingerly, she placed her feet on the floor.  A slight prickling sensation went up her legs, but once again she ignored it.  She slowly took a step forward, and another following that.  Her legs were sore, and it did hurt, but her desire to be able to move on her own again drove her on.  

Beast watched, noticing her shaky steps, and the determined glint in her eye.  He let her walk five more lengths of the bar, until she was back at her wheelchair and near exhausted.  Her legs ached, screaming that that they had been pushed too far.  Ali, now in a bit of a bad mood from the pain in her legs, wheeled herself out of the gym and into the kitchen.  

Logan was sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper, just like earlier that morning.  He ignored Ali entering and went on with his daily ritual.  Ali paid him no mind, standing to look in the cabinets despite the soreness in her long legs.  Only then did Logan show a bit of slight interest.  

"Are you supposed to be standing, kid?" he asked, taking a sip from his mug.  

"Well, it would probably be hard to reach the cabinets for aspirin if I didn't," she replied, a bit of an edge in her voice.  

Logan was mildly surprised.  No one had really bothered to show him the slightest bit of attitude for fear of an extra "Logan Session", but then again, the girl was new, and had no idea what a Logan Session was.  

"Well why didn't you ask for some help?" he grumbled.  

"You were busy and I can reach it just fine," she snapped, annoyed that she couldn't just get the needed painkillers and leave.  Maybe even let a good scream out.  

Logan stood up and walked over.  "Sit down, kid," he said, pushing her back into her chair with very little effort.  

Ali fell into her chair effortlessly, glaring up at Logan for treating her like a child.  

"Don't call me kid.  I'm not a child, you know," she grumbled.  

Logan sighed.  "Unless you've learned to respect your elders, you're still a kid in my eyes," he replied, pulling down a bottle of Advil and handing it to her.  

Ali snatched it out of his hands and swallowed two tablets.  "I'll be outside," she said stiffly, and with that, she left.  

Logan sighed.  Great, another strong-headed kid to baby-sit.  Oh, this was just peachy.  

Ali sighed and welcomed the clean, fresh air outside.  She probably shouldn't have talked to Logan like that, but she didn't care.  She was exhausted and sore.  Nothing seemed better at the moment than a nice hot shower.  Her eyes suddenly lit up, and she quickly wheeled herself back inside the institute.  A shower was definitely what she needed.  

*                                                          *                                                          *

Ali continued to work her legs throughout the week, slowly building back the muscle that she had lost during the three weeks she had been unconscious.  On Friday, the X-Men came back to find Ali out in the front lawn with her hands tied behind her back and using only her legs to keep a ball in the air.  Logan and Beast were supervising her.  

"She's improved a lot since she started work on her legs," Beast commented to Logan.  

Logan grunted and continued to watch Ali.  "She's got good coordination," he said after a while.  

By then, all the students had gathered behind or beside Beast and Logan, and were watching Ali with great interest.  Sweat beaded on her forehead, her breathing labored from the great exertion she was causing her body.  Her eyes never wavered from the orange ball.  

"How long has she been at this?" Scott asked. 

"A little over ten minutes," Beast replied.  

Scott nodded.  So she was willing to work hard.  That in itself made her a good candidate for the X-Men.  Maybe she would be a good teammate after all, despite what he previously had thought.  

Ali finally missed the ball, letting it fall the ground as she dropped down herself onto the soft grass.  She wiped sweat from her brow and looked at the gathered group.  "What?  Why are you all staring at me like that?" she asked, a bit annoyed that everyone had watched her exercise.  

They all shrugged and slowly dispersed, walking into the institute.  

Rogue walked over and extended a gloved hand to help her up.  "Ya work too hard sometimes, Al," she said, shaking her head slightly.  

Ali smiled as she was hauled to her feet.  Her legs, though shaking with exhaustion, were now strong enough to support her once again.  

Beast walked over smiling.  "Well, Ali, I think you're free from you're wheelchair," he announced.  

"Yes!" cried Ali.  That was the news she had been waiting for, for a long time.  


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: don't own X-Men.  Marvel does.  The creator is probably rich, which I am not…

Ali slammed her fist onto her alarm clock, her hand crackling with blue energy.  The alarm clock immediately short-circuited, the circuitry heating up before fusing together inside and overheating.  How the plastic did not blow apart, Ali didn't know, and didn't care.  She was just happy that it hadn't caught on fire like her past three.  She groaned and sat up in bed, the entire room pitch black.  She heard Rogue mumble something and stand up.  Ali did also, and the two made their way to the door.  From there on, it was a race to the bathroom.  Rogue barely beat Ali, slamming the door and locking it.  When she finally came out, Ali was half asleep, leaning against the wall.  

Rogue shook her friend.  "Wake up!" she hissed.  

Ali's eyes slowly opened halfway, surveying her with sleepy eyes.  "Five more minutes," she grumbled before closing her eyes.  

Rogue gave her a hard shove, sending Ali to the floor.  She became wide-awake instantly.  

"Rogue!" she cried, feeling betrayed.  

Rogue grinned.  She had learned that it took a lot to wake Ali up, and so had reverted to her last option: sending her to the ground.  Apparently, it worked.  

Ali scrambled up and chased Rogue down the hallway.  After her roommate turned the corner, Ali doubled back and shut the door of their room.  She sighed with satisfaction.  Payback was so sweet.  

Sure enough, a moment later, Rogue came banging at the door, yelling for Ali to open up.  Once Ali finished dressing in a bright red t-shirt and jeans, she unlocked the door and bolted underneath Rogue's outstretched arm towards the kitchen.

Breakfast was quick.  Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Ali needed to catch a ride with Scott to school.  Also, the four younger students were going to help Ali find her way through the maze-like halls of the Bayville High on her first day.  

The school was much more crowded than the last high school that Ali had gone to.  Upon thinking of her old school, memories of Melissa and her other friends drifted into her mind, images passing so quickly before her eyes that she could just barely see them.  She blinked back tears and went to her first class: algebra.  

The teacher, Mr. Matthews, was around his late forties, with a balding head and graying hair.  His blue eyes were magnified, thanks to the large pair of glasses that rested upon the bridge of his nose.  He directed her to a seat in the far back corner of the room, where she set down her books and slumped in the chair.  She always did like the back of the room.  She could do almost anything and not get caught.  

The lesson was dull; Ali had already been through this chapter back in Britain.  Once again, thoughts of her friends drifted through her mind, but she pushed them back.  She had a new life here, and she would enjoy it, even if it killed her.  Well, not that extreme.

Her next two classes, drama and chemistry, went quickly.  But her final class was quite interesting.  She had gym.  

The P.E. class was doing track-and-field events.  Ali tied her running shoes tighter on her feet and began to stretch on the green grass, basking in the warmth from the sun.  It had been so long since she had run an 800-meter dash.  She couldn't wait to get going again.  

From across the field, two girls were deep in conversation.  

"Look at her.  She's acting like she's a pro.  I'll bet that she sucks at athletics," commented one of them.  "I mean, look at her: she's so skinny, she's got no muscle at all."

The other girl nodded.  "You're probably right, Maddy.  Don't worry, we'll beat her in the long distance races."

Maddy, the other girl, nodded.  "You're right, Kirsten," she said.  With that, the two walked over to the starting line, where the entire class was gathering.  

Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt were in Ali's gym class.  Rogue ran the 800-meter dash in the first group, taking second.  Three other groups followed Rogue's before finally coming to Ali's.  Maddy and Kirsten were running in it also. 

Ali wiped her hand over her shoes quickly.  She wanted the best traction possible without spikes.  She pressed her front foot onto the asphalt, shifting her weight to the front of her body in anticipation of the start. 

Maddy rolled her eyes and looked ahead.  She too leaned on her front foot and set her jaw firmly.  There was no way she was going to lose to the new girl.

The gun sounded, and the girls took off.  Ali started off at a leisurely pace for the first half of the lap.  She sped up a bit, staying about five meters behind Maddy, reserving all the energy she would need for the next lap.  They passed the starting line about thirty seconds later, their chests heaving with every breath.  The two hugged in the inside lane, Ali running at Maddy's heals.  As soon as they passed the one-fourth mark, Ali took off.  She sped off on the track, her legs moving faster than anyone else's.  Maddy could only stare in disbelief.  Is suddenly occurred to her that she needed to win, and she quickly shot off.  Ali kept a good ten meters ahead of Maddy into the turn, where she lengthened the distance by about five meters.  She put all her strength into the last hundred-meter stretch, moving her legs and arms as fast as possible.  She couldn't stop.  She had to beat her personal best; she had to win.  _Just keep going,_ she thought firmly.  

Ali didn't relent on her speed or her output of strength.  She practically flew across the finish line, moving so fast that everyone else could only watch in awe.  Maddy arrived about fifteen seconds later, huffing and puffing.  The gym teacher ran over to Ali, who was shaking with exhaustion.  The teacher, Miss Schaffer, congratulated Ali on her time, telling her that she had just broke the record for the school district, and possibly the state of New York.  

Ali smiled.  Oh, how she had forgotten how much fun running was.  

Maddy glared at Ali's back, stalking off the field with all the dignity she had left.  That had been her record.  How dare she break it.  Ali would pay.    

*                                                                                                          *                                                                                                          *

"I can't believe you broke Maddy's record!" Kurt cried in amazement.  "Zat vas amazing!"

Ali smiled appreciatively.  The group was walking home, because Scott needed to run an errand, and Jean was staying after for a Student Council meeting.

"You were, like, going so fast!  You're like, the fastest runner there is!" Kitty squealed with delight.  

Rogue nodded.  "Yeh did reallah good today, Al," Rogue complimented in her Southern accent.  

"Thanks," Ali said, a slight blush to her cheeks.  

"I bet you could beat anyone in a race," Kitty added, her face aglow.

"Oh really?" asked a voice.  The group turned around just to face the Brotherhood of Bayville.  

"You really think that she's faster than me, do ya?" asked a silver haired boy.  "Well, you're wrong.  No one's faster than me."

"Like, buzz off, Pietro," Kitty snapped.  

"What if I don't feel like it?" Pietro asked cockily.  

"Then ah will," Rogue growled, stepping forward and removing the glove from her right hand.

"Hey, yo, we don't want to cause no trouble.  We just want to meet the new girl, yo," Toad said, his tongue suddenly flying from his mouth to catch a fly to eat.  

Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Ali all shuddered with disgust.  If there was anyway to make anyone regret meeting the Brotherhood, it was Toad with his lack of hygiene and love for eating flies.

"So who are you?" asked another boy uninterestedly.  His brown eyes looked everywhere else but her, searching for something worth his attention.

Ali crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes.  "I should be asking you the same thing.  I don't even know who you are," she replied, a slight edge to her voice.

Lance nodded.  The girl wasn't stupid, that was for sure.  "I'm Lance.  Lance Alvers," he said.

"Name's Ali," she replied.  

Lance nodded. 

"I'm Blob," said another guy.  Only he didn't look like a teenager.  He looked like an overgrown man with a huge weight problem that could easily take down a fighter jet.  

"Uh, hi," Ali replied, glancing at Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt who were arguing with Pietro.  

"Hey, Blue Boy.  Here's a tip: leave matters such as this to people who actually know who their parents are," Pietro snapped.  

Kurt's eyes flared.  "I do know who my parents are, Pietro," he replied angrily.  "And at least I have some who care for me."

"My father does too care for me!" Pietro whined.  

"Sha, right," Kurt snorted.  

Ali stepped over beside Rogue to help if needed.  She didn't like Pietro, and had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Pietro's gaze shifted to her.  "What do you want?" he snapped.  

"Me?" Ali asked.  "I want you to get the hell out of here before I have to make you.  And I want to never see you taking cheap shots at my friends ever again, got it?" Ali asked, her voice iced over with a controlled fury.  

"Really?  Well guess what?" Pietro said.  "I'm not gonna."

Ali's eyes blazed.  "Too bad."

Her hand shot out, blue electricity flying from it towards Pietro.  The silver-haired mutant barely got out of the way in time, even with his amazing speed.  The bolt of energy, though, hit Blob, although nothing really happened.  He just absorbed it.  

"Hey, don't shoot at me," he yelled, rushing towards Ali.  

Kurt grabbed Ali and ported away to a safe distance.  Rogue, meanwhile, grabbed Blob's arm and absorbed his powers, throwing him a good distance away.  Toad's wicked tongue lashed out towards Rogue, which she quickly dodged and grabbed.  

"Uh oh," he said.  Rogue flung him away, sending him sailing into a tree.

Unbeknownst to Rogue, Blob was charging at her, intending to knock her to the ground permanently.  Kitty spotted it and ran forward, grabbing Rogue and phasing through the ground.  The two reappeared behind him, Where Rogue grabbed him again and threw him far away.  

Meanwhile, Kurt and Ali were dealing with Pietro.  Ali's temper was rising, her frustration that she couldn't hit the speed-demon welling up inside her.  Finally, her anger burst, as well as her powers.  A large field of neon-blue electricity surrounded her, the crackling energy shooting through the air in every direction.  Pietro jumped around, dodged the blasts of mutant power every chance he could, but to no avail.  He was finally hit, the energy charging through his slim body.  He fell to the ground, motionless.  

Ali's eyes widened.  Her powers died, and she ran forward to the fallen boy.  _Please, don't let him be dead, _she thought desperately.  She had never meant to kill him, only stop him.  

After finding a pulse, Ali began to relax.  Good, he was alive.  _Please, Lord.  Don't let him die.  Don't let anything happen to him because of what I did.  It was an accident, I swear,_ she thought.  

"C'mon, we've gotta go!" Kitty cried, grabbing Ali's hand and pulling her towards the institute.  But Ali's mind lingered on the mutant, Pietro.    

*                                                                                                          *                                                                                                          *

"Alison, you should know better than to attack someone," the professor explained in his study.  As soon as the four had gotten home, the professor had ordered them to come to his study.   

Ali nodded shamefully.  Why did she think that the rules here would be different from those back in Britain?  It had been foolish; she had been foolish.

"And as for the rest of you.  You all aided in an attack that should never have happened.    

There was a small celebration at the institute that day.  Everyone was proud of Ali, especially Beast and Logan, who had not thought that she would be running so much so soon after she had been released from her wheelchair.  

Rogue smiled.  It was nice that her friend was getting so much attention so soon after arriving, but something ebbed away at her.  For some reason, she wanted to be the center of attention, too.  

In her room that night, Rogue sat on her bed reading a book from the Dracula series.  Ali bounded in suddenly, all smiles.  "Hey, Rogue," she said cheerfully.  

Rogue mumbled a hello and tried to go back to reading.  

Ali sat down on Rogue's bed beside her and hugged her, careful not to touch her pale skin.  

Rogue was surprised, but quickly pushed Ali away.  "Why the heck are ya huggin' meh?" she asked angrily.  She did not want to hurt her friend.  

"Because you encouraged me to go to school today and said that I would do fine in gym.  You were right, Rogue.  Thanks for helping me while I was stuck here in this place, too.  You're a true friend," Ali replied.  

For some reason, Rogue suddenly felt that she didn't need any limelight, as long as her friends cared about her.  For her, that was more than enough: it was more than she could have ever asked for.  It was true friendship. 

*********************************************************************************************************************

hey all!! Sorry this chappie is so short, but I wrote it in less than an hour.  R&R!!

~Jojo


	4. The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: Don't own the professor, Logan, Storm, Beast, or any other people other than Ali, got it?

Logan Sessions turned out to be much harder than Ali had thought.  Though she had been warned time after time that they would nearly kill someone, she had thought that she would easily be able to handle it.  

Boy, was she wrong.  

Her back, legs, neck, and arms ached more than they had in her entire life.  But that was nothing compared to Kitty and Kurt.  Neither of them was used to such strenuous workouts, and was in more pain than she.  

Kitty slumped in a chair in the cafeteria one day during lunch.  "Oh man, these Logan Sessions are like, totally killing me," she complained.  

Jean shrugged, telling Kitty that she would get through it fine.  

"My tail's actually causing me greater pain than anything else!" Kurt whined.  "It's the body part I use the most, too!" 

Ali just looked down at her lunch guiltily.  It was her fault that they were suffering with Logan.  It should have only been her.  

Rogue seemed to sense Ali's guilt, because she quickly set a gloved hand on her shoulder.  "It's not yer fault, Al.  I chose to threaten him, then things got out of hand from there.  It's actually mah fault, if ya think about it," she comforted.  

Ali shook her head.  "No, it was Pietro's," she replied.  

Rogue smiled.  "Yeah, that's right," she said.  

**

The Logan Sessions continued for the rest of the week, leaving the four teens exhausted and pleading for a pain-free day.  

Ali sat on the branch of a tree that Saturday, leaning her head against the trunk of the tree with her eyes closed.  This was the first time she had finally found a free moment for herself.  It was usually always "Ali, get your butt in gear and hurry up" (supplied by Logan on training sessions), "Hey, Ali, you gotta come check out the photo in this magazine!" (Kitty) or "Ali, I need your help on this" (one of the younger students, usually Jaime).  She was happy to for once get away from the hectic-ness of the institute.  She sighed with content.  Nothing could spoil this moment.  

Except one thing: energy surge.

Electricity suddenly surged through her body, causing her neck to jerk backwards and her body to curl up.  Her whole body jerked for a moment before the electricity surge faded away, leaving her body relaxed.  She groaned.  She didn't know why, but every once in a while (that being ever so often over the course of a long time) the electricity surge would go through her body, causing nothing to happen.  _Maybe you should ask Beast to check it out,_ nagged a little voice in the back of her head.  She simply ignored it and closed her eyes to try to get some rest.

Suddenly, Kurt appeared on the branch with a small "bamf".  

Ali gave a small cry of surprise and nearly fell off the branch, quickly being caught by Kurt.  

"Sorry," he apologized.  

Ali nodded.  "It's ok," she replied.  

"Vhat are you doing up here?" he asked curiously.  

Ali shrugged.  "Just doing stuff," she replied.  

Kurt nodded.  "Sounds like fun," he commented dryly.

"Oh yeah," Ali said sarcastically.  

They lapsed into silence for a moment, neither looking at each other nor speaking.  

Ali sighed.  "Did you come up here for any reason specifically?" she asked curiously.  

"Vell, everyone was wondering vhere you were, so I decided to come find you," he replied.  

Ali nodded.  Suddenly, it hit her:  Why was everyone wondering where she was?  They were usually too busy with their own lives to notice.  Something was going on here.  

"Hey, Spark!" yelled a gruff voice.  

Ali sighed.  "I'm up here, Logan!" she called back.  

"Vell, I'll leave you to deal vith him yourself," said Kurt quickly, suddenly porting away.  

"Spark, get down here, now!" Logan yelled.  

Ali jumped down from the tree, feeling a familiar tingling feeling go through her legs.  "What is it, Logan?" she asked.  _I don't think I've done anything wrong, so I'm probably not in trouble,_ she thought quickly, erasing any possible lies to get out of any punishments.  

Logan looked at the teen the mentally groaned.  The kid didn't need to know.  Not now, anyway.  Why should she?  She didn't need any stress at all right now.  Her life was going good.  Why did he have to be the one to break the news?

"Hey, Logan?" asked Ali quietly.  "Everything ok?"

Logan jerked back to reality.  "What? Oh, yeah.  Everything's fine, kid," he replied, rubbing the back of his head.  "Listen, uh, I've got something to tell ya."

"Ok.  What is it?" Ali asked innocently.  All of her attention was focused on him, making Logan feel even guiltier about having to tell her the news.  She was so innocent.  She had never done anything wrong to anyone.  She didn't deserve this. 

"Well, I've got two things to tell ya," he started slowly.  "The first is that Jean's convinced a bunch of girls to get you on the basketball, cross country, and track team."

Ali nodded.  "Sounds good.  Now what's the bad news?" she asked.  

_Shoot,_ thought Logan.  It had been too easy.  Give the good news first, then the bad.  The kid was too smart for her own damn good.  

"Well, the professor wants to know whether or not you know what happened to your parents," he supplied.  

Ali nodded.  "I was told that they died in a fire," she replied immediately.  

Logan nodded.  "Well, you're mother died in a fire," he explained.  "She was burned to death."

Ali's eyes widened.  "Why?  What happened, Logan?" she asked, her curiosity mixed with rage.  

Logan swallowed.  "She was burned to death because she was a mutant."

Ali's mind seemed to freeze.  Time slowed down.  Her mother had been a mutant?  Well, that explained the genetics, but what about her being burned?  _It must have been for the same reason they wanted to kill me,_ she thought miserably.   _It's because I'm different, and they were scared of that._  

"What happened to my father?" she asked.  

Logan swallowed.  "No one really knows," he replied.  "He was supposed to be murdered the same day as your mother, but he had different powers: he was a hydrokinetic.  He controlled water, so burning wouldn't work.  From the people that the professor talked to, and the information we gathered from them, he was poisoned."

Ali's eyes widened.  Her throat became choked with tears.  Tears of anger, sadness, hate.  Why did the world have to be so prejudiced?  Why did humans have to be so stupid, always killing what they feared just because they didn't understand it?  Why did any of this have to happen?  

She whirled around on her heel and ran from the institute.  She couldn't take it any longer.  She felt as if she were suffocating, being there any longer.  She ran as hard and as fast as she could, trying to get away from both the institute and her thoughts.  But no matter how far she ran or how fast she sprinted, her thoughts were faster and traveled farther, haunting her.  They chased her around corners, through alleyways, and across streets, screaming that the same could happen to her, just because she was different.  They screamed for her death, screamed for her parent's death, screamed for her to stop running to that they could torture her even more.  

She finally slowed her pace and stop beside a brick building, leaning her head against the wall and sobbing uncontrollably.  It was so unfair.  Why did she have to lose her parents so barbarically?  Why did any of this have to happen?

Her thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like an English-accented voice, although for her being British, she knew that it wasn't English; it was Aussie.  

"Hey, sheila.  What's wrong?" asked the voice.  She turned around to see a bright, red-headed boy standing behind her, holding a Mountain Dew pop bottle in one hand, with the other in the pocket of his gray hooded-sweatshirt. 

"Nothing that you would care about," she replied bitterly, tears continuing to stream down her face.  

"Now, you wouldn't know that, sheila," he replied.  "Now tell me, what's wrong?" he asked.  

Ali was, for a moment, tempted to tell the boy everything.  She needed to get it off her chest.  But she couldn't, because he probably wasn't a mutant, and things would get ugly.  She would be exposing the entire mutant race, and she couldn't let that happen just because of one little problem that she had.  

"Forget it, I've gotta go," she muttered, turning to leave.  

"Hey, wait," replied the boy.  "What's you're name, sheila?"

Ali frowned.  "Well, it's not 'sheila'," she replied, annoyed.  She just wanted to leave and let herself become swallowed by her thoughts.  

The boy frowned.  "No, no, you've got it all wrong," he replied.  "'Sheila' is Aussie for 'girl'," he explained.  

Ali nodded.  "Well, the name's Allison," she replied.  "You can call me Ali."

The boy nodded and grinned.  "Ok, sheila," he said.  "The name's John.  St. John Alderdyce."

"Saint?" Ali asked skeptically.    

John shrugged.  "It's naturally part of my name?" he suggested.  

Ali shrugged her shoulder.  "What ever," she replied.  

"Okay, then.  I'll see ya around, Ali," he called as she left.  

As charming as the guy had been, Ali's spirits weren't lifted.  She went back to the institute, where she skipped dinner and opted to go to bed instead.  

That was where Rogue found her.  

Rogue walked into the room after dinner, not knowing what to do.  She knew about Ali's parents, of course.  It was all over the institute.  But how do you comfort someone who's just found out the truth about their parent's death? 

She walked hesitantly over to the edge of Ali's bed, where the other girl was lying face down.  

"Hey, Al?" whispered Rogue.  "You ok?"

"Oh, of course," came the slightly muffled reply.  Ali lifted up her head and looked at Rogue, just to reveal bloodshot eyes and tearstained cheeks.  "I just found out the truth about my parents death.  I couldn't be better!"

Rogue sat down beside Ali and looked at her.  "I'm sorry about you're parents, Al," she said softly.  "There was no reason for them to die."

"Of course there wasn't!  At least, not to us!" Ali yelled.  "But to the rest of humanity, there's plenty, just because mutants are different, and people are afraid of anyone being different!"

"We kill what we fear," Rogue stated.  "But we are what they fear, and it's hard for us to get on.  Al, you're parents were strong.  They didn't flee, they didn't attack; they didn't give them any other reason for people to fear them.  They did it in hopes that things would be better for you."

"How the hell do you know?" Ali screamed angrily.  "You don't know what it's like, it hasn't happened to you!  How can you understand?"

Rogue stood up.  "All I know is that it's what I would do for my child.  I would try to do all I could before I died to try and make things better, and that wouldn't be giving people another reason to fear us.  I would accept my fate, as hard as it would be, but I would accept it.  If not for me, but for my child," she replied.  She then walked over to her own bed and lay down.  

Ali's eyes softened, but she didn't say anything.  She just turned back to her bed and fell onto it, falling asleep instantly.

**

man.  serious chapter, eh?  short, yes, but I couldn't think of anything else.  this chapter was pretty hard to right.  I don't know if you guys felt this way when you read it, but this was kinda heart wrenching for me.  it's hard to right such sadness without feeling it yourself.  

Please, R&R.  

~Jojo~    


	5. Battle in Bayville

Disclaimer:  If X-Men were mine, then the world would have ended already from kids being brainwashed by the program.  Not really, but the thought is cool.

Rogue and Ali didn't talk for the next few days.  Ali just went to training sessions, went to school, and slept.  That was all that she did, because to her, nothing else mattered.  Kitty and Kurt left Ali alone.  They knew that she needed space so that she could get over the murder of her parents, and so gladly let her have it.  It wasn't that they hated her, but they knew how badly it had affected her, just by what Rogue told them about Ali's behavior.  

The next day left everyone bored to death after school, including Kurt, who for once, didn't want to splurge on Gutbombs or do anything else.  

"This is, like, so boring," Kitty complained as she sat on the couch, glaring at the TV.  Nothing was on, except for stupid infomercials.  Rogue sat slumped in her own chair, thinking of anything and everything that she could do to rid them all of boredom.  

"Still nothing on TV?" Scott asked as he walked into the room.  

"No," Kurt groaned, tossing the remote over the couch from his position on the floor.  

Scott sighed and turned on his heel, leaving the three to their own thoughts.  

Suddenly, Bobby, Jubilee, Ray, and Amara ran into the room, laughing and yelling.  

"That was such a sweet trick you pulled on Logan, Bobby!" Amara yelled through her giggles.  

"Yeah, I didn't think you could pull it off," Jubilee added.  

Bobby grinned.  "Well, I had some help, thanks to Ray," he replied.  

"ICE CUBE!" screamed a voice filled with rage.  

Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt immediately bolted out of the room, knowing that they did not want to see the others get busted.  It was going to be ugly. 

Outside, they found Ali, who was charging and un-charging her fists and staring off into space.  A breeze suddenly started up, kicking her brown-red hair back.  

"Ali?" asked Kurt unsurely.  

Ali looked back, a bit surprised to see him there.  "Hey Kurt," she called, smiling a bit.  "You scared me.  I didn't hear you guys come out."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.  At least now they could talk to her.  He had, personally, thought that she would yell at him for disturbing her peace and quiet.  He was thankful that she hadn't.

The other three mutants quickly joined Ali over by the stone bench that she was sitting on.  They talked as if they had all week, laughing about antics at school, joking around with each other, and just plain having fun.  

Rogue sighed closed her eyes.  She leaned her head back to bask in the last few rays of the sun before it passed beyond the horizon.  

"It's so warm out here," Kitty cooed, leaning back in the soft grass.  

Ali nodded, a smile gracing her face.  

"You girls are so boring," Kurt said.  "All you vant to do is talk about how nice it is outside.  Don't you vant to do anything else?"

The three girls shook their heads innocently, still smiling.  

"I'm out of here, zen," Kurt replied, shaking his head disappointedly.  With that, he ported away, leaving a stench of brimstone behind.  

Kitty coughed.  "I hate that smell," she commented.  

Rogue and Ali nodded in agreement.  Far past sundown, they sat outside in the warmth talking about this and that.  They went inside for dinner around seven o' clock, where they found out that for his prank, Bobby had earned himself and Ray a week of Logan Sessions and they had to scrub down the Blackbird (with Logan's supervision, of course).  

Everyone (with the exception of Bobby and Ray, understandably) went to bed a lot happier than they had in a long time. 

**

Saturday that week started out boring.  Everyone slept in late, until twelve, in Kurt's case.  Then Rogue, Kitty, Jean, and Ali left for the mall around noon to do some shopping.  

"Look at this cute top!" squealed Kitty in one of the stores.  She held in her hand a bright pink halter-top.  

Jean nodded her approval.  "That is cute," she commented.  

"It would, like, totally look good on Ali, don't you think?" Kitty pressed.  

Jean grinned.  "Yeah, it would."

Ali began to back up.  Her standard gray color t-shirt this time held a Linkin Park symbol.  "No way.  I do NOT wear pink.  That's is one of my rules," she stated firmly.  

"Oh, come on!" begged Kitty.  "You'd totally attract all the guys!"

"What if I don't want to attract any guys?" Ali retorted.

Kitty groaned.  "How could you not want to get a boyfriend!" she cried.

Ali shrugged.  "Pretty easily," she replied.  "But the point is, I'm not wearing that or buying it.  You can get it, Kitty, but I won't." 

Kitty stuck her lip out in a pout and turned around to talk with Jean.  

Rogue grabbed Ali's arm and pulled her from the store.  Kitty and Jean wouldn't mind.  Rogue and Ali had different styles than the other girls, and the two would understand.  

Rogue pulled Ali into another shop, where Ali found exactly what she wanted: gray t-shirts, red, blue, with prints of music groups, movies, everything.  Rogue looked through the racks, not really into any of the clothes.  She didn't like to go shopping a lot.  Most of the clothes out these days showed too much skin, and with her, that could be deadly.  So instead, she stuck with the clothes that she had picked out previously, deciding that they were safe enough and perfect to wear.  

The two left the store later, deeming all the clothes 'too expensive for my budget'.  

That was when they ran into trouble.  

"Well, chere, we meet again," said a Cajun voice from behind them.  

"Sheila!  Who knew we'd meet again so soon!" 

Rogue's eyes widened.  She and Ali whirled around only to see Gambit and John Alderdyce standing behind them with another tall, broad man.  

"You know the other femme, John?" asked the Cajun.  

John nodded.  "She and I ran into each other the other day.  'Bout a week ago, if I'm correct."

Rogue turned to Ali.  "You know Pyro?" she asked, shocked.  

Ali nodded slowly.  "If you mean John, then yeah," she replied.  

"Chere, feel like doin' Remy a favor?" interrupted the Cajun with a grin. 

Rogue glared at him.  "Nevah.  Not after what happened in New Orleans.  Kidnappin' me and all," she said, her voice edged with anger.  

"Chere--" 

"Don't call me 'chere'!" Rogue yelled angrily.  "Now get away, Swamp Rat."

But the man, Remy, didn't move.  Ali stood off to the side, and was quickly joined by John.  

"So how you doin', sheila?" he asked.  

Ali shrugged.  "I'm doing alright, I suppose," she replied.  

John nodded.  "Sounds good."

"Yeah."

The two lapsed into silence as they watched Rogue and Remy fight.  Actually, it was more like Rogue yelling at Remy, who was enjoying seeing her angry.  

"Does Remy always like getting Rogue mad like this?" Ali asked suddenly.  

John grinned.  "He only does it cause he thinks she's cute when she's mad—especially at him."

Ali shook her head.  "Unbelievable," she muttered.  

John's grin widened.  

"Ali, that's it!  We're goin' back to the Institute!" Rogue shrieked.  

Ali nodded, knowing that it was not wise to argue with Rogue when she was angry like this.  Just as she was leaving, John grabbed her arm.  

"You live at the Xavier Institute?" he asked.  

Ali nodded.  "Yeah.  Why?" 

John lowered his voice.  "Then that must mean that you're a mutant," he whispered.  

Ali jerked her arm back, too shocked to speak.  How did this guy know what she was?  This was not good.  Who knew what was going to happen now.

"No, no, it's just that," John explained, "I'm one, too."

Ali calmed down.  "You are?" she asked.  

John nodded.  "I'm a pyrokinetic.  That means I like fire," he explained with a grin.  

Ali smiled weakly.  She was just about to ask him why he wasn't at the institute when Rogue yelled at her.  

"Jean and Kitty are headin' this way!  If they see you talking to him, they'll kill ya!" she warned Ali.  

Ali nodded.  "Alright," she called back.  She turned to John and smiled.  "I'll see ya around, Alderdyce," she said, then turned to around and hurried away.  

Suddenly, something occurred to him: Magneto would be interested in knowing about Xavier's newest recruit.  

**

Rogue groaned.  "Ah hate that Swamp Rat," she growled.  

Ali turned to Rogue.  "Why do you hate him so much?" she asked curiously.  

Rogue groaned.  "Long story short, he kidnapped meh and lied to meh to fulfill his own wishes," she grumbled.  

Ali nodded.  

Suddenly, Rogue slammed her hand onto the back of Ali's head.  

"OW!  What was that for?" Ali complained, rubbing the back of her head gingerly.  

"For not telling meh about John.  Tell meh next time, got it?" she ordered.  

Ali glared at her friend.  "Got it," she muttered.  

Jean and Kitty came up to them, each holding a shopping bag in each hand.  

"Hey, why didn't you two buy anything?" Kitty asked.  

Ali and Rogue shrugged.  "Everything was too expensive," Ali supplied for them both.  

Rogue nodded quickly to affirm the truth to their friends.  If they found out about them meeting the two Acolyte boys, neither would be pleased.  And if Logan found out…

That wouldn't be pretty at all.  

They drove back to the institute, where the girls dropped off their shopping bags and decided to take a break.  Everything was going relatively well—until the professor came in.  

"The Brotherhood are tearing up a restaurant," he announced.  "We need to stop them before they hurt anyone."

There were a few nods around the rec room.  Then the professor turned to Ali.  "You should probably come too, Ali," he added.  

Ali pulled on her trainee uniform and raced to the X-Van with Rogue and Kitty.  The van tore down the backstreets towards the restaurant.  Rogue reassured Ali that everything would be all right, but Ali worried that she might create a repeat of what happened to Pietro once.  Or cause something even worse.  

The X-Men burst into the now-evacuated building, only to find Blob gorging on the food in the kitchen, Lance creating deep cracks and ridges in the floor, and Pietro raced around the room, giving it what he called "a makeover".  

Jean lifted Pietro up with her telekinesis, allowing Scott to quickly shoot him with his optic blasts, sending him sailing into the wall.  

Rogue quickly took out Lance by sneaking up behind him (with Kitty's help) and touching his face with her hand.  He was out cold in an instant.

Kurt, after wrestling intensely with Toad, caught hold of Toad's tongue and slammed it in a door, causing the mutant to scream and yelp for help.  Ali touched his head lightly with a charged finger, sending jolts through his nimble body.  He stopped struggling right after she removed her finger.  

Suddenly, Blob lifted Ali up from behind, holding her as far away as he could.  "That was a bad move," he commented slowly with an evil grin.  Ali struggled in his iron grip, twisting and squirming to try and escape.  But her attempts were vain, for in the end, she was still stuck in his enormous hands.  

"You better let go of her now, bub," commented Logan's voice, which was deathly calm.  Not a good sign.  When he was that calm, he was actually pissed.  When he was pissed, he was more dangerous than usual.  

Blob grinned.  "I'd like to see you make me," he replied.  

Logan suddenly leapt forward, his claws outstretched towards the giant.  Suddenly, Blob moved Ali in front of him, using her as a human shield.  She scrunched her eyes shut quickly, afraid to see death rushing towards her.  

Logan quickly retracted his claws, finding that he could do nothing.  Blob then swung out his fist, knocking the much smaller man backwards.  Scott suddenly shot one of his optic blasts at Blob.  

The large teenager spotted the blasts out of the corner of his eyes and turned towards Cyclops, Ali in front of him.  The energy beams slammed into Ali's stomach, sending sharp needles of pain throughout her body.  She gave a cry of pain, her eyes shut tight.  

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and her body charged with energy.  The electricity quickly traveled from her body to Blob's, shocking him only slightly.  That was, until the voltage increased.  Then he was wishing dearly that he could drop her, but because of the connection of electricity between the two, he was incapable of letting go, much less budging his hands an inch.  

Kitty realized immediately that she had to do something, so she jumped forward, grabbing Ali's arms and pulling her through Blob, cutting of the flow of electricity and saving the two from further injury.  

Blob fell backwards onto the ground, out cold.  Ali and Kitty appeared through the ground a moment later, Kitty carrying a panting Ali.  

"You okay, Spark?" Logan asked.  

Ali nodded.  

"C'mon, we've gotta get out of here before people start coming back," Scott said.  

Everyone nodded and hurried out.  Kurt ported Ali to the van and buckled her into the seat.  "Thanks, Kurt," she said.  

Kurt nodded.  "No problem," he replied.  "I vish I could have helped save you," he added disappointedly.  

Ali smiled weakly.  "It's ok, Kurt," she replied.  "If we're both lucky, this kind of thing will never happen again."

Kurt smiled and nodded his agreement.  

The rest of the X-Men suddenly joined them, scrambling into the van, which promptly shot off towards the institute.  The fight had been hard, but had also reminded them that there were some mutants out in the world that wanted humans scared and frightened of them.  That only made Professor Xavier's cause more important.  

***

hey everyone!!  If you're still reading this, then you're a faithful reader indeed, and I thank you so much!!  Odd chapter, if I do say so myself.  Will try to update within next five days.  No school tomorrow, so I'll try to upload another chapter.  But I'm having a hard time coming up with things to put in the chapters, so it may take a bit longer.  But past tomorrow, I'll have trouble posting, cause I have basketball after school most days, I think.  Thursday, at the latest, would be my next posting.  Until then, R&R!!  I love you all for your reviews!!

~Jojo~   


	6. Basketball

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is pointless.  I think we all understand now that I DO NOT own X-Men, nor will I EVER!

The next week was more boring than ever.  Training sessions continued, school became worse.  The same routine repeated day after day: Get up, training session, school, training session, bed.  It wasn't that the students at the Xavier Institute hated it; it was just that they wished that something exciting would happen.  

Kitty sighed and stretched out her arms as they walked back to the institute after school.  

"Man, school is, like, such a bore," she complained.  

Everyone nodded his or her agreement.  The school day had definitely left them all feeling sleepy and bored.  

Jean sighed.  "So, Ali.  Are you going to come out for the basketball team?" she asked, brushing a strand of bright red hair out of her face.  

Ali shrugged.  "Maybe," she replied.  "Why do you ask?"

"Because we need a really good point guard."

"What if I don't play point?" 

Jean shrugged.  "You can learn," she replied.  

"Well if that's the case, then why don't you learn to play point?"

"I play post."

"So?"

"It's not the same as a point guard."

Ali frowned.  "You'd still be good at it.  Someone else can replace you as post."

Jean shook her head.  "The only backup never shows up for practice.  C'mon, Ali.  Please, play point guard for the team," Jean begged.  

Ali groaned.  "Why do I always get suckered into doing what others want?" she muttered.  

Rogue heard.  "It's because you're too soft," she provided.  

Ali whacked Rogue upside the head.  "Thanks for the info," she growled.  

Rogue grinned evilly.  "Any time," she replied.  

Ali rolled her eyes.  

"Vhy do you two alvays fight?" Kurt asked, his holographic eyes trying to decipher their behavior.  

Rogue and Ali both grinned.  "I dunno," Rogue replied with a shrug, her face smug.  

Ali nodded.  "I guess it's because we can actually put up with each other," Ali added.  

"Vhatever," Kurt replied, shaking his head.  There was no way that he would be able to figure those two out.  No way at all.  _Girls,_ he thought.  _They're too complicated._

***

The next day, Ali went to basketball practice with Jean after school.  Over her shoulder, she carried a red Adidas bag, which held her shorts and a t-shirt that she could change into.  

"Coach!  Hey, Coach!" Jean called across the gym.  

A tall woman turned around.  Her brown eyes stared at Jean from underneath a red Nike hat.  

"What is it, Jean?" she called.  Then she groaned, a dark hand coming up to touch her brown forehead.  "Don't tell me that you've got to skip practice because of something you have to do for Xavier."

Jean shook her head, a slight blush of embarrassment to her cheeks.  "No, Coach, it's nothing like that," she replied.  

The woman nodded.  "Well what is it?" she asked, her brown eyes as sharp and defined as her smooth cheekbones. 

"I've found someone who's willing to play point guard," Jean explained excitedly. 

The coach raised her eyebrows, which quickly disappeared past the rim of her hat.  "Oh really?" she asked.  

Jean nodded, a smile on her face.  

The woman turned to Ali.  "What's your name, girl?" she asked, her eyes surveying the teenager.  

"Allison Broderick.  You can call me Ali," she replied, extending her hand to shake the coaches.  

The coach nodded slightly and smiled.  She shook Ali's hand, her face now covered with a grin.  "The name's Coach Ryan.  I want you to go hurry and suit up.  And girl, if you can play basketball as well as you can run, we'll be one of the best teams this year," the coach said.  

Ali's cheeks flushed with the praise.  

Jean took Ali to the locker rooms, where the two changed into their practice clothes.  They hustled out onto the court, grabbing a basketball as they exited the changing rooms to shoot around with.  Jean asked Ali to demonstrate her free throw shooting, lay-ups, ten-foot, and fifteen-foot jumpers.  

Jean nodded her approval after she had seen Ali make around three-fourths of her shots.  "You're pretty good," she commented, walking up to Ali.  

Ali smiled.  "I better be.  I was on the team back at my old high school," she replied with a grin.  

Jean's smile widened.  Suddenly, Coach Ryan blew the whistle and called for everyone to gather around her.  "We've got a new point guard today.  We'll run the plays, work on our ball handling, run a new offense, and if we have enough time, we'll run out eleven-man drill," she said.  "Oh, and one more thing: don't go easy on the newbie."

***

Ali collapsed onto her bed after practice.  Rogue didn't look up from her algebra homework.  "You okay?" she called after she realized that Ali hadn't spoken.  

Ali didn't answer.  

Rogue looked up then.  "You exhausted?  Injured?  In need of a threat to kill you just so you'll speak?" she asked, becoming annoyed that Ali wasn't talking.  

Ali looked over at Rogue and grinned.  "Nah, I think I'll pass on all that.  I'm fine," she replied, her face lit up.  

Rogue rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Ali.  "You can be so annoying," Rogue muttered.  

Ali sat up on her bed, completely ignoring Rogue's comment.  "Guess what?" she asked, brimming over with excitement.  

Rogue glanced up.  "You've decided to help me kill the damn Cajun," she replied stoically.  

"Not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

Ali's grin widened.  "I'm playing starting point guard on the basketball team!" she cried, falling backwards on her bed. 

Rogue, though not excited by the news, tried her best to sounds excited for her friend.  She smiled a bit and said, "That's great, Al.  When's you're first game?" 

"Next Friday," Ali replied.  "Why do you ask?"

"Because Ah'm gonna come watch ya," Rogue replied.  She hated basketball games, but she was willing to go through a little torture for her friend.  As long as Bayville won the game, things might not be that bad.  

***

Ali, Jean, and the rest of the basketball team practiced harder over the next two weeks than they had in their entire lives.  Jean and Ali were exhausted and sore after practice, and barely survived the training sessions following.  They barely had time for basketball practice, training sessions, and homework each night.  How the two survived each night, they didn't know.  They only cared about getting enough rest each night.  The other mutants tried to accommodate them as much as possible.  Kurt brought home Gutbombs each night for the two, while Kitty made some of her muffins (no one touched them).  Scott gave Jean a neck-rub each night to help relax her and try to get her to get to sleep sooner, as she usually had trouble falling asleep.  Rogue helped Ali complete her homework faster each night, sometimes even supplying the answers. Bobby, thinking that this would help, iced the entire girls bathroom.  His excuse to Logan: ice would help get rid of the pain.  He earned two weeks of Logan Sessions and had to chip the ice off of the bathroom walls and everywhere else by hand.  

Ali was, for once, not sore after practice on Thursday.  They had had only an hour-long practice because Coach Ryan wanted them to rest up before Friday's game.  She decided to walk around town a bit to clear her mind and relax.  Her homework, of course, remained unfinished on her bed at the institute, but she didn't care.  She could hurry and copy Rogue's when she got back, or do it in homeroom the next morning.  

The night air was crisp and refreshing, replacing some of the lost energy in her body.  She sighed and continued to walk down the street, heading to nowhere in particular.  She turned a corner and bumped into someone, being knocked to the ground in the process.  

"I'm sorry," she apologized.  "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok, Ali," replied a male's voice as the person extended a hand to help her up.  

Ali looked up and was surprised to see John standing above her.  "John!" she cried, feeling an embarrassed blush rise to her cheeks.  "I'm sorry."

John grinned upon seeing her blush.  "Don't worry about it, sheila," he replied, helping her to her feet.  "So what are you doing out at this time?" he asked.  

Ali shrugged.  "Just walking around to think," she replied.  

"There's gotta be a reason for walking around and thinking, sheila," he said.  

Ali nodded, knowing that he was right.  _Might as well tell him,_ she thought.  "I have a basketball game tomorrow, and I wanted to take a walk to relax and think," explained.  

John's eyes lit up.  "You play on the basketball team?" he asked.  

Ali nodded, smiling.  "Yeah.  I play for Bayville High," she replied.  

John grinned.  "Alright," he said, a grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Ali asked, wanting to laugh and smile at the same time.  

John turned to her.  "Oh, I was just thinking that I might come to the game," he replied.  

Ali's eyes widened.  "Why?" she asked.  

John shrugged.  "Can't I just want to see a friend play a sport they like?" he asked.  "You do like to play basketball, don't you?" he asked.  

Ali smiled and nodded.  "Of course.  I wouldn't be playing if I didn't like it," she replied.  

John grinned.  "Alright then.  I'll see you at your game tomorrow then," he said.  

Ali nodded, knowing that there would be no point in trying to convince him not to. 

John grinned.  "Well, I've gotta go," he said.  "I'll see you tomorrow, and if I don't get to see you before the game, good luck, sheila." 

Ali grinned and blushed slightly for some reason.  "All right, I'll see you tomorrow."

John waved goodbye and left down an alleyway.  

Ali decided that since it was near seven and she was hungry, it would be a good idea to head back to the institute to eat and finish her homework.  

Dinner was unusually quick that night.  No one knew why, but for some reason, everyone wanted to get away from the dinner table as fast as possible.  Bobby bolted down his dinner, and Logan, being suspicious of the icy teen, followed him when he left the room.  

***

The next day didn't seem to go fast enough.  Classes dragged on, lulling all the students into boredom.  When the bell finally rang, the students bolted from the classrooms and the school, while the basketball players headed to the locker rooms to change into their red and gold uniforms.  Coach Ryan ordered them all to the buses when she made sure that all the players were present and ready to go.  

The other high school was a bit older than Bayville High, but still very modern.  The gym was the same size as the one at Bayville, but it didn't have any windows, which the other one did.  The Bayville players didn't exactly like it, but decided not to comment on it.  Coach Ryan was on her final nerve.  This was one of the toughest teams in the league, and she didn't think that they stood much of a chance against them.  The Broncos, as was their mascot, had a great defense and an even better offense.  In Coach Ryan's mind, they wouldn't come out of this game alive, or with some of the dignity that they had walked in with.  

Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and the rest of the students at the Xavier Institute sat in a section of the bleachers.  When Kitty spotted the Bayville players run onto the court, she began waving a huge sign that said: Go Jean!!  Go Ali!!  Win for us!! .  The fact that Kitty started screaming her support for the two girls didn't help.  Rogue immediately ripped the poster from Kitty's hands and passed it up to Logan, who put it under his feet. 

"Start screaming like that again and I'll touch ya with mah hand, got it?" Rogue warned. 

"Geez, you don't, like, have to threaten me, you know?" Kitty pouted.  

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned to the game.  

**

Ali wiped some sweat from her brow as she dribbled down the court, looking ahead to all the open players.  She could probably make a head pass to Jean, but the chances that the defense might intercept were too great.  A pass to number three on the right wing turned out to be the best option.  Ali looked one way and passed the ball to the forward, running straight to the hoop to get the rebound.  

Jean got the ball and put it back up, scoring two points for Bayville.  The crowd cheered crazily, excited that she had made another basket for them.  

The ball went up and down the court several more times before the final minutes of the game.  Ali dribbled down once again towards her team's hoop.  Jean was open for some strange reason.  Ali got it: the other team was faking so that she would pass to Jean so that the Broncos could intercept it.  No other person was open, so Ali took the open shot:  a three pointer that only with the Lord's help could she make.  She threw the ball up and watched it soar through the air towards the orange rim.  It teetered on the edge for a moment before falling down towards the ground.  

The seconds began to wind down.  Bayville became more and more desperate to hike up the lead they already had over the Broncos.  Number three, Michelle, scored two ten-foot jumpers and swooshed a free throw soon afterwards.

Ten seconds left on the clock.  Ali had to dribble down and hurry and make a shot to prevent them from going into overtime.  She dribbled down once again, looking for an opening.  None were found.  

Suddenly, the posts ran up and set two screens for her, leaving a clear, open lane for her.  She took the opportunity and dribbled down, taking a jump shot and scoring the final basket for the team.  

The final buzzer suddenly sounded, and the Broncos walked away, defeated.  Meanwhile, the Bayville players crowded around her, jumping onto her and hugging her uncontrollably.  "We won, we won!" the girls screamed.    

Ali grinned and hugged her friends back.  The team walked off the court that night feeling better than they had in their entire life.  They had won in a game against the toughest team in the league, something they had never accomplished before.  

Outside, the Brotherhood glared at them, knowing that the Bayville players felt like they were worth more than them; possibly even better than them.  But they weren't.  The X-Men would know that soon enough. 

***

please R&R!!

~Jojo~ 


	7. Revenge

Disclaimer: If X-Men were mine, then I'd be…not living in my house.

The Bayville team was on fire during their next four games, holding a minimum of an eighteen-point lead against the teams.  The X-Men were present at all games, cheering on the team, but most importantly, Jean and Ali.  

Maddy, who was already mad at Ali, became furious at the sound of her success on the basketball team.  She had been the best athlete in the school (in her mind) and now Ali had kicked her out of the spotlight.  One of the greatest insults possible to someone of her stature.  

So she began plotting.  She talked with everyone she knew and everyone she had connections with, but no one knew anything about the new British girl.  Not even her favorite pop to drink (she didn't drink pop.  It's bad for the muscles during sports).  Upon hearing this, Maddy's anger surged.  But she still didn't relent on her search for any information on the Brit.  

Meanwhile, Ali was on a floating cloud of bliss.  Nothing seemed to be able to bring her down.  Her grades were up, her friends continued to put up with her, and the basketball team was flourishing.  Not only that, but she was finally gaining more control over her powers.  When Rogue heard, her face lit up with pure happiness for Ali, but she couldn't help but feel horrible because she couldn't hug the girl.  The first time that she had ever wanted to hug a friend in her life, and she couldn't.  That only made her feel even more miserable than usual.  But Ali understood, and told Rogue that, lifting her friend's spirits slightly.  

Meanwhile, Bobby had not pulled any pranks.  The Professor viewed him as an innocent who had learned his lesson.  Ororo regarded him as a teenager who was finally maturing.  

Logan knew better.  He knew Bobby was up to something.  

Boy, was he right.  

Bobby was ecstatic after the Bayville girls defeated a long-time enemy, and gladly showed it.  He created a humongous icy banner that read "Go Bayville Girls!! You Can Kick Some Ass!!  And Look Hot Doing It!!"  On top of that, he had iced the entire rec room, making an indoor ice rink.  The students were all happy about that, as were the adults.  All but one:

Logan, needless to say, was not happy.  On the contrary, he was furious.  He immediately ordered the 'Ice Cube' to three weeks Logan Sessions, waxing the X-Jet (again, with supervision), cleaning all the windows (supervised), and cleaning up the rec room that very night.  

Ali fell onto her bed that night, laughing hysterically.  "Did you see Bobby's face after Logan assigned him all that work?" she asked between giggles.  

Rogue was grinning.  "Ya," she said, allowing a small laugh.  "He looked lahke he was gonna die from all the work."

"I don't blame him for thinking that.  I know that I would die from it.  It's insane!" Ali cried, doubling back into a fit of laughter.  

Rogue nodded vigorously.  Finally, when Ali's laughter didn't die out within the next two minutes, Rogue quickly became annoyed, and so chucked a pillow at Ali's head, hitting her target head on.  

Ali jolted upwards and glared at Rogue.  "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, eh?" she asked, picking up another pillow.  She hurled the pillow at Rogue's stomach, which the other teen easily dodged.  She lobbed another pillow at the electric mutant, who dodged and returned the attack with one of her own.  Soon, the air was thick with flying pillows, which zoomed to one side of the room or the other, landing far away from their targets.  

Suddenly, the door began to open.  A pillow that Ali threw went astray, striking the incomer square in the face.  

It turned out that that person was Kitty.  

Kitty was shocked.  Why would they throw a pillow at her?  She had done nothing.  Then she got it: the pillow was a stray.  Well, she could work with that.  

"Well, if you're going to throw one at me, you'd better expect one coming back," she yelled as she threw the pillow at Ali, which the girl deflected with her forearm.  Kitty joined into the pillow fight, creating a very messy situation.  Ten minutes later, Ororo came knocking on the door.  Kitty, thinking that it was another teenage girl, threw the pillow at the unsuspecting weather witch, hitting her on the head.  

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked, holding up the offending pillow.  

No one spoke.  

"Well?" asked Ororo impatiently.  

"We were having a pillow fight," Ali explained.  

"Oh, I see," Ororo replied.  "Who threw this?"

Kitty meekly raised her hand.  Ororo, upon seeing this, walked over and whacked Kitty lightly in the head with the cushion.  Everyone in the room burst out laughing.  Who would have expected the composed African-goddess to join in a pillow fight?

Ororo quickly decided that the girls needed to go to sleep, and shooed Kitty off to her room.  Rogue and Ali went to bed soon after, exhausted from the fight.  Of course, both of them went to bed with a smile on their face, as did Kitty and Ororo.  

But they weren't the only ones.  

***

School was, as usual, dull and boring the next day.  The students trudged through the halls, half asleep and half exhausted.  The teachers, of course, didn't seem to notice, for they piled more and more homework on them that day.  Each student started home that day with a heavier backpack than the day before.  

Ali and Rogue walked back together.  It was the only day that she didn't have practice, but she would be making it up tomorrow; she was going to have a double practice with the team.  Double the time, double the effort.  

    Rogue looked around.  There was something that she dearly wanted to ask Ali, but wasn't sure if the other mutant had quite yet healed.  She sighed and took a deep breath.  

"Hey, Ali?" she said.  "Can Ah ask ya something?"

Ali turned to Rogue, her green eyes inquiring as to what she wanted to know.  "Sure.  Fire away."

Rogue nodded and paused, trying to gather her thoughts and put them into words.  

"Do you ever think of the people from your hometown?  The people you left behind?  The ones you hated, you loved?  Do you ever miss them?"

Ali smiled.  "That's more than one thing," she said.  

Rogue nodded.  "Ah know," she replied.  "If ya don't want to answer, that's alrahgt."

Ali shook her head and looked forward.  Rogue took it as a sign that Ali wouldn't answer, and allowed her own thoughts to swallow her.  She suddenly jolted back to reality upon hearing Ali's voice.  

"At night, before I go to bed, I always think of my friends the most.  They were there for me through every scrape, every fight, every happy time.  But then I start to remember the townspeople, and how they treated me before they knew my secret.  I've realized that the only reason they chased me away was because they were afraid.  Otherwise, I would have seemed like a normal person.  But they feared mutants and what we would become, so they acted upon their emotions.  Yes, I think of them.  And I miss every one of them.  I know it sounds strange, but for some reason, I've forgiven them for their actions," she explained.  

Rogue nodded.  "Yer too good of a person, Al," she commented.  "Some people just don't deserve yer forgiveness."

Ali shook her head.  "Everyone deserves forgiveness, Rogue.  Even those who are pestering you every chance they get," she replied with a mischievous wink.  

Rogue growled.  "If yer talking 'bout the Cajun, forget it," she replied.  "He doesn't deserve anything from meh."

Ali smiled knowingly and nodded.  "Ok.  What ever you say, Rogue," she replied, walking ahead.  

Rogue suddenly gapped, figuring out what Ali thought.  "Ah don't lahke the Cajun!" she yelled angrily.  

Ali turned around, looking quite innocent.  "I never said that, Rogue.  I wouldn't suspect you of ever liking someone like him," she replied sweetly.  

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "If I didn't know you better, then I might've believed ya," she snarled.  "But I do, so I'm gonna have to hit ya for that."

Ali grinned and sprinted ahead, weighted down by the books in her backpack.  Rogue followed, striving to catch up with the girl.  

Finally, Ali stopped, allowing Rogue to catch her and hit her.  "Ah hate you sometimes," Rogue muttered.  

Ali smiled.  "You're a good friend, too, Rogue," she replied, a flicker of amusement in her eyes.  

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Yer an annoying person, Al.  I don't know why I bother to put up with you."

"Maybe it's because I'm your best friend."

Rogue snorted.  "You can forget about that rahght now."

"Sorry, it's pretty hard to forget something that's true."

Rogue whacked Ali upside the head again, but Ali just laughed.  

"Violent today, aren't we?" she asked with a grin.  

"Only when yer makin' stupid comments 'bout nothin'." Rogue replied.  

Ali grinned.  "I don't make comments about nothing.  I make comments about something," she said. 

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Yer annoying as hell, Ali," she groaned.  

"I think we've already established that, Rogue, but thank you for the update."

Rogue once again strongly wanted to hit Ali, but refrained.  She would get her back.  Somehow, she would get the girl back.  

***

Ali woke up the next day to what looked like a spider web of pink yarn above her.  She slowly sat up in her bed and looked around, finding the entire room had been stringed.  There was no way she could get out.  She only had one chance left:

Scream and cry for help.  

"Help!  Somebody, please, help!" she yelled.  She looked around the room frantically, but found no way to get the yarn down.  It was always tied to something or taped to the wall using enormous amounts of duck-tape.  

Scott and Logan opened the door first and were simply awestruck at the sight before them.  Bobby suddenly appeared behind him and gaped at the web.  

Logan suddenly whirled around.  "ICE CUBE!  WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Logan roared.  

Bobby backed away and held up his hands.  "I swear that I didn't do this Logan.  It's a good idea, but I swear, I didn't do it!"

"Well then who would?" Logan growled.  

Bobby shrugged.  "How am I supposed to know?" he asked.  

It suddenly hit Ali who might've done it.  

"Rogue!" she yelled.  

Rogue suddenly appeared, looking as innocent as ever.  "What?" she asked.  Then she saw the room.  

"Oh mah gawd.  What happened?" she asked, seeming purely genuine in her response.  

"Someone," Ali began, glaring at Rogue, "stringed the room.   So tell me Rogue, why'd you do it?"

Rogue looked taken aback.  "I didn't do it," she replied.  

"Well then who would?" Ali asked, wearing a look of impatience.  

Rogue thought for a moment, thinking of anyone she had talked to the previous night.  It hit her:  Ray and Sam.  

"It must've been Ray an' Sam," she replied.  "I told them what ya were sayin', and they must've done this because of what Ah said."

Logan stalked off to find the two offending teenagers, leaving everyone else to help free the other mutant from the spider web that was her room. 

***

hey everyone!  there are a few things that I'd like to say about this chapter.  

The stringing actually happened to me.  Only not to my room, it happened to my house.  We could not get out, and my brother's car was tied to our basketball pole, the gutter, and the front porch.  Our front porch was covered, the entrances from the garage, and our backyard.  Imagine waking up to find yourself stringed into your own house.  Lol.

Next, some of Ali's responses were exactly what I would have said in the same situation.  So any sarcastic comments are what I would say.  Basically, Ali's talk is based on me.

Sorry if you were kinda confused or lost on the basketball chapters.  I'm in basketball and kinda got caught up in the high before our first game.  There you go.

PLEASE R&R!!!  I GET ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!!   

~Jojo~


	8. Encounter with an Acolyte

 Disclaimer:  If X-Men is mine, then monkeys currently rule the world.  No comments allowed.

Ali groaned and hustled back down to the other end of the court, her chest burning with each intake of breath.  Each and every one of the girls on the basketball girls was running for the entire practice.  They had easily been defeated in their last game, making Coach Ryan furious.  Now, they were paying the price.  

Jean leaned against the wall, her faced beaded with sweat and her eyes closed.  Ali leaned against the wall beside her, breathing deeply, ignoring the fire that was in her chest.  Suddenly, the whistle blew again, and the two took off down the court for the twentieth time that day.  

"I want you ladies to hustle until the overconfidence that clouded our game yesterday is gone from your systems!" yelled the coach.  "Then, you're gonna run even more to make sure that it stays out of your minds for the rest of your lives!"

Practice continued.  Coach Ryan continually screamed at them, telling them to pick up the pace, or she'd push practice further.  The team continued to run from wall to wall of the gym, their chests and legs aching with the effort.  Their muscles screamed for them to stop, their chests yelled for a rest.  But they didn't.  The girls continued to run for the next half hour, back and forth across the gym.  No one stopped; none of the girls spoke.  They just ran.  

Jean and Ali trudged back to the institute, lugging their bags over their shoulders.  Neither spoke; they didn't have the energy to even think of doing anything but making it to the institute without collapsing.  They reached the gates and were immediately let in.  They trudged up the long driveway, thinking to themselves, _Only one more step.  One step closer to a bed_.  

Rogue looked out the institute windows and hurried out to help Ali, followed by Kitty, Kurt, and Bobby.  

Bobby slung one of Ali's arms over his shoulders.  "You look exhausted, Ali," he commented, for once being serious.  

Ali merely nodded.  She didn't want anything but to lie down and go to bed for a few days.  

Ali and Jean were half-carried, half-dragged into the institute and up to their rooms.  Yes, they might have been able to make it themselves, but today was different.  They had run for about an hour straight.  They wouldn't have been able to find the strength to take another step if their lives depended on it.  

Bobby helped Rogue lay Ali out on her bed and left.  Rogue looked at Ali and shook her head.  "Practice was as murderous as you thought it would be?" she asked softly.  

Ali painfully nodded.  Suddenly, Kitty walked into the room carrying a glass of water.  Ali drank the cup in one swallow and stretched out on her bed.  She wasn't disturbed for the two hours in which she slept. 

*

Rogue walked up to Ali the next day at breakfast, where the electric mutant sat at the table nibbling on a piece of toast.  She looked up when Rogue entered and smiled.  

"Ya feelin' ok, Al?" Rogue asked as she poured a glass of orange juice for herself.  

"I'm a little exhausted, but otherwise, I'm fine," Ali replied with a shrug.  

Rogue nodded.  "We've got a trainin' session today.  You comin'?"

Ali nodded her response.  Rogue watched Ali for a second.  The normally talkative mutant now seemed to be swallowed by her own thoughts.  Her eyes started continually at one spot on the wood table, never blinking.  _Ah wonder what she's thinking about,_ Rogue thought.  She voiced the thought softly, causing Ali to jump slightly.  

"Oh, sorry," Ali mumbled.  "I was just thinking about how it was in Britain."

Rogue sat down beside her.  "Do ya really miss it?" she asked quietly.  

Ali didn't answer for a moment.  "Yes," she said slowly.  "The country was beautiful, and I miss my friends who live there.  I want to see them, but they probably think I'm dead.  It just wouldn't work," she said, shaking her head despondently.  

"Are ya sure?" Rogue asked.  

Ali nodded and looked at Rogue, plastering a smile on her face.  "But I'm happy here," she added.  

Rogue nodded, unconvinced.  Suddenly, Ali asked her something that she wouldn't have expected.  

"Do you miss your friends from Mississippi?" Ali asked.  

Rogue looked down at the cup in her hand.  "Ah didn't really have any," she replied, her eyes never leaving her hands.  

"I'm sorry," Ali whispered.  

Rogue shook her head.  "It's ok," she replied.  "Ah've adjusted to things here, and, ya know, Ah think it's better here, because I'm with people who are just lahke meh."  Rogue shook her head.  "Maybe it's the craziness getting' to mah head," she added.  

Ali smiled.  "You never know," she said.  "It is pretty insane here."

"Got that rahght."

Suddenly, Logan, every the early bird, walked into the kitchen carrying the paper.  

"Logan, where've you been?  You're usually in the kitchen reading the paper by now," Ali said.  

Logan grunted.  "I was working on my bike," he growled.  

Ali and Rogue nodded.  Lucky them, it was a Saturday.  They had the entire day to relax.  

Ali yawned, stood up, and stretched.  "C'mon, Rogue.  Let's go to the mall," she said.  

Rogue groaned.  "We've gone there for the past three weeks, Al," she complained.  "Can't we go someplace else?"

Ali shook her head.  "Nah, I wanna go to the mall," she replied.  

Logan suddenly perked up his ears.  That was strange.  There had to be some reason that Ali was going to the mall.  But what was it?

Suddenly, it hit him: it was a guy.  A guy who was not at the institute.  A guy that Logan did not know, and probably didn't approve of.    This was definitely not good.

Rogue sighed.  "Fahne.  But only if we get to go someplace of mah choice afterwards," she demanded.  

Ali nodded.  "Fair enough," she replied.  

Rogue, satisfied with the answer, stood and followed Ali out of the kitchen.  

Logan definitely didn't have a good feeling about this anymore.  The problem was, he couldn't follow them himself.  He never went anywhere near malls; the students knew that.  It would look too suspicious for him to go.  

So he went to his next option: bribe a student to do the dirty work.  

In this case, Scott.  

Scott came into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice, Jean right behind him.  "Hey, Logan, we're going to the mall, we'll be back later," Scott called as he and Jean left.  

Logan grunted and turned back to the paper.  Well that solved his problem.  

*

Ali looked at the many different tops in one of the stores.  

"Ali, just pick one!" Rogue groaned.  

Ali glared at Rogue.  "I'm sorry, but I'm actually trying to find one that I like," Ali replied.  

"You like all of mah clothes, just stick with mah style!" Rogue pleaded.  

Ali shook her head.  "I don't want to be a copy-cat.  I wanna be a bit different from you, Rogue."

"Be different some other time."

"Shut up."

Rogue turned to another rack of clothes and began to skim through them.  Trash, all of it was trash.  Nothing good.  Why had she allowed Ali to drag her into this store?  It wasn't that she didn't like the store.  She loved shopping here, but not today.  She had been to this store every single time that they had gone to the mall, and was sick of it by now.  

Ali pulled out a red halter-top and held it up.  Five dollars.  Very good buy.  There was a black one there, too.  It would have been perfect for Rogue, if she didn't have her poisonous skin.  Ali suddenly felt sorry for Rogue, something that the other mutant hated.  She didn't want pity.  She wanted to be left alone and thought of as the same.  

Ali sighed, and put the halter back on the rack.  She didn't need it.  She could get along without it.  

Rogue walked over and spotted the top, and then the price.  "You gonna get it, Al?" she asked.  

Ali shrugged.  "I dunno," she replied.  

Rogue rolled her eyes and yanked the shirt off the rack and threw it into Ali's arms.  "Get it, you'll get a boyfriend."

Ali glared at Rogue.  "I told you, I don't want a boyfriend.  I wish you people would listen to me," she said angrily.  Rogue made her buy the shirt anyway, saying that it was too good of a buy to pass up.  

Ali walked out of the store, scanning the crowd for a certain someone.  Where was he?  He was usually here around this time?  She began to lose hope of seeing him when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder.  She whirled around and came face-to-face with John.  

"Hey, sheila.  How're you doing?" he asked.  

Ali smiled.  "Hey, John.  I'm ok, what about you?" she asked.  

John shrugged.  "I'm alright.  Bloody tired of Magneto, though," he added. 

Ali nodded.  Rogue had filled her in on John and the Acolytes after the first encounter with Remy and John.  

"But onto a happier note," John said brightly.  

"Which would be?" Ali asked hopefully.  

John shrugged.  "I don't know.  I was hoping that you would say something.  

Ali rolled her eyes, still smiling.  "You are strange," she said.  

"I'm a bloody Aussie, what'd you expect?" he asked with grin.  

Ali laughed.  "True.  I don't know what I expected, but next time, I'll keep in mind that you're a little crazy," she replied.  

John grinned.  "I think I'm a little past crazy," he said.  "You can ask Remy if you want to."

"Is Remy here?"

John nodded.  "He's buggin' the sheila just like usual," he explained.  

Ali groaned.  "Rogue's gonna hate me," she muttered.  "She'll skin me alive."

John grinned.  "How about we high tail it outta here, then?" he asked.  

Ali grinned.  "Tempting, but Rogue would hunt me down, and so would Logan."

John visibly winced.  The thought of Logan coming at him with claws barred made him want to go hide in a corner.  

Ali smiled.  "Don't worry, I'll just lie about it.  Logan won't come after you," she explained.  "He doesn't even know that we've been meeting here."

A wave of relief washed over John.  "Good," he said.  

Suddenly, a loud shout echoed through the air.  "Ali!  What are you doing with him?"

Ali whirled around, only to see Scott shoving through the crowd towards them, Jean in tow.  

Scott arrived only a second later, looking thoroughly pissed off.  "Acolyte, if you've done anything to her—" Scott began.

Ali and John glared at him.  Jean noticed, but said nothing.  

"I've done nothing but talk to her.  What, is that a crime?" John challenged.  

"In my eyes, yes," Scott growled.  

Ali shoved forward, glaring daggers at Scott.  "What are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.  

Scott was visibly surprised, but quickly recovered his mean look.  "You shouldn't be hanging around him.  He's an Acolyte; the enemy," Scott explained.  

"An enemy in your eyes," Ali replied.  "He's a friend in mine."

Scott was surprised.  "What?  Do you mean to tell me that you've been hanging out with him?" he choked.  

Ali nodded.  "Is there a problem with that?" she asked angrily.  

Scott narrowed his eyes.  "You don't know what he'll do to you," he replied.  "You don't know him well enough."

"I know him well enough to know that he wouldn't hurt me," she replied, her face a calm exterior.  "He's had plenty of chances, but he hasn't.  That's reason enough to believe that he wouldn't do anything to me."

"What?" Scott cried.  "Do you mean to tell me that you've been seeing him without any of us knowing for a long time?"

Ali stared at him.  "I've been bumping into him and talking to him, if that's what you mean," she replied with a shrug.  

Scott gaped.  He was speechless.  Why was Ali befriending someone who was clearly the enemy?  It didn't make any sense.  "Wait till the professor hears," he choked.  With that, he turned to leave, but Ali's voice stopped him.  

"This isn't a war, Scott," she called.  "There is no clear division.  We're divided, yes, but we do have a common enemy.  John isn't one of them."

Scott was at a loss for words.  Jean tugged on his arm, and he followed, his mind swirling with thoughts. 

Ali turned back to John, her face slightly whiter than before.  

"You okay, Ali?" John asked, a note of concern in his voice.  

Ali nodded.  "I think Rogue and I need to get back to the institute," she replied and turned to leave.  

"I'll see you around, sheila," he called.  

_If Logan doesn't hear about this, you will,_ she thought worriedly.  She saved Rogue from the pestering Cajun and then hurried back to the institute, explaining the situation as they left the mall.  

"Oh mah gawd," Rogue grumbled.  "Yer in a real mess, Al."

Ali nodded.  "I know," she muttered.  "How am I going to get out of this one?"

***

well, Scott and Jean find out about Ali meeting John.  Jean's opinions are yet to come.  

I'm sorry that it took so long for this one to be put up, but I had a huge American history project due in school, and it took all of yesterday and some of today to finish.  And on Friday, I had my basketball game then went someplace else to hang out with some friends, so I've been busy.  I'm really sorry, and I'll try to post sooner.  

Oh, a note on the last chapter:  Sam and Ray stringed the room after hearing Rogue's story.  Think about it:  how often does Rogue talk to them?  She would only talk to them if she needed something.  Sorry I didn't make that clearer in the text.  I'll remember to include what I actually think next time…

I love your reviews.  Please, keep reviewing.  I'll post my replies next time in the author's note.  I'm tired of not responding.  Email wont work unless I clean it out (which I already did) so I'm just gonna do this…

~Jojo~ 


	9. I Will See Him Again

Disclaimer: How many times must I say that X-Men Evolution isn't mine?!?!

Scott and Jean got back to the institute first.  Ali and Rogue snuck in the front doors, hoping to make it to the Professor's study without being noticed.  

No such luck.  

Logan came out of the hallway, looking more furious than ever.  "Spark!" he barked.  "Get in the Professor's office, now!  You too, Stripes!"

Ali and Rogue trudged into the Xavier's study, their stomachs weighted down with a feeling of nervousness and nausea.  What was the professor going to say?  Would he be disappointed in them?  

Scott was standing on one side of the Professor's desk, glaring at Ali.  She knew what he thought:  He thought she was a traitor.  He thought that she was leaving them for the Acolytes.  In Scott's eyes, she was now the enemy.  

Jean was trying to sort things out.  Ali was her friend, but Scott was her boyfriend.  She didn't know what to do, or what to think.  So she stayed silent.  

Ali looked at the Professor, who was staring at Ali with his brown eyes intently, as if trying to read what her emotions were.  

"Ali, please, sit down," the Professor invited.  

Ali shook her head.  "I'd rather stand," she replied shakily.  

Professor Xavier nodded.  "Of course," he replied.  

Logan shut the door and leaned against it, his thick arms crossed over his chest.  He watched Ali with narrowed eyes, infuriated that she would be seeing Pyro.  

"Ali, what were your intentions when you left for the mall today?" asked the Professor gently.  

Ali didn't look at anyone but Xavier.  His brown eyes seemed to say, _Don't pay attention to them.  Answer me.  Everything will be all right._  She took a deep breath before answering, dreading the response she would get from the other occupants of the room.  

"I went because I was hoping to see John.  We've bumped into each other every Saturday there.  I wanted to see him again."

"What!" yelled Scott.  "You purposely went to see him without letting any of us know?"

Ali turned to him, her eyes narrowed.  Cold fire burned through her veins.  Why did Scott have to tell everyone?  "Yes, Scott.  I did.  You wouldn't have let me out if you knew," she spat.  

"We have good reasons for not letting you see certain people!" Scott yelled.  "We're trying to protect you!"

"I'm not two years old, Scott!  I can take care of myself!" she screamed.

"Obviously, you can't, seeing that you jumped off a cliff to escape a bunch of people!" he yelled.  

"Scott!" cried Jean and the Professor in unison.  They were shocked that he would ever say such a thing.  

Ali balled her hands into fists.  "You have absolutely no idea why I had to jump if you say that," she replied, her voice shaking with a controlled fury.  "I jumped to keep mutants a secret.  To try and keep us safe."

Scott was taken aback.  That was why?  But he thought that she had just been too cowardly to try and protect herself, when in reality she was protecting the other mutants in the world from being discovered.  

Logan cleared his throat.  "Professor, would you like to say something?" Logan asked as if talking to a small child.  

Xavier nodded and leaned back in his genuine-leather chair.  "Ali, I have no problem with you seeing John," he said.  "But the others in this room probably do."

Ali nodded her understanding.  

"They are only trying to keep you safe," the professor continued.  "They only want the best for you.  So, I am afraid to say that for the next two weeks, you are not allowed to see John at the mall."

Ali gaped.  "But Professor—" she began.  

The professor held up a hand, silencing her.  "I'm sorry, Ali.  This is the way that it will have to be for now," he replied.  

Ali stared at him before composing herself.  "Fine," she replied curtly.  With that, she turned on her heel walked towards the door.  Logan stepped out of the way, letting the seething teen and Rogue leave.  "Scott, Jean, you need to leave.  I've gotta talk to the professor," Logan said gruffly.  

The two seniors nodded and left silently, leaving Logan and Professor Xavier to talk.  

Rogue grabbed Ali's arm and swung her around.  "That's why ya dragged meh to the mall every weekend?" she yelled.  

Ali wrenched her arm out of Rogue's grasp.  "Yes, and I'm sorry that you had to put up with the stupid Cajun.  You don't have to go anymore," she replied, turning around.  

"Ali, Ah've gotta talk to you," Rogue called.  

Ali stopped and turned around.  "What is it?" she asked.  

"Listen, Ah hate the Cajun more than ya know," Rogue began.  "Ah've been annoyed to hell by him for the past three weeks or so, all because you wanted to see John."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Ali apologized.  

Rogue shook her head.  "Listen, Al, if you wanted to see John, you shoulda told meh instead of making meh go through all the torture with the damn Cajun," Rogue replied.  

Ali nodded her understanding.  

Rogue took a deep breath and continued.  "So if you want to see John, we're gonna have to figure some way out so that Ah don't have to see the Swamp Rat, got it?" Rogue asked.  

Ali's eyes widened.  "Thank you so much, Rogue!" she yelled, throwing her arms around Rogue.  

Rogue shoved Ali away, afraid that their skin might touch.  "Don't try to hug meh, it's too dangerous!" Rogue hissed.  

Ali nodded.  "Sorry," she replied.  

Rogue sighed.  "It's alrahgt," she replied.  "Let's get to work planning.  

*

Dinner was an unusually tense affair.  Ali glared at Scott, who glared right back at her.  Jean looked unsurely between the two, torn between the friendships she had with both.  Rogue simply ignored it.    

Kurt and Kitty, meanwhile, looked on between the two.  Of course, they knew what had happened.  But they didn't know how to react.  So they remained silent.

After dinner, Rogue and Ali went to their room to work on their homework.  Ali blasted some rock music on their shared stereo while the two worked.  Neither spoke.  It was usually like this.  But neither of the teens minded.  In fact, they preferred not to talk when they were doing homework.  

Rogue threw aside her Algebra book once she was finished and looked at Ali.  "You done yet?" she asked impatiently.  

Ali quickly finished the last problem and threw her things onto the floor.  "I'm done," she replied.  

Rogue nodded.  Up until they had to go to bed that night, they discussed ways for Ali to see John.  Not being able to see him was eating away at her.  The sooner she knew that she could be around him again, the better.

*

Rogue and Ali headed out to eat with Kitty and Kurt the next day.  Logan had sent the other two with Rogue and Ali to make sure that they didn't sneak off to see the Acolyte.  

Everywhere they went, Ali found herself scanning the crowds for a redhead, hoping and praying that she would see him.  But in every store they went, there was no redhead to be found.  If there was one, it was not John.  Time after time, Ali's feeling of hope continued to plummet.  Finally, she gave up on hope of seeing John that day as they walked into a casual diner.  

Lunch was alright.  Not tense, but quiet and somewhat happy.  The four walked back to the institute after finishing their lunch.  Logan was waiting for them, and got a full report from Kitty and Kurt about the outing. 

Rogue and Ali continued to the rec room, where Sam and Jaime were competing on their Playstation 2.  Bobby, Amara, Jubilee, and Ray were all crowded around, watching and cheering for one or the other.  Scott and Jean were watching with waning interest, finally deciding to talk to each other instead.  Rogue and Ali walked over to the pool table, where Ali picked up a pool cue and began to chalk it.  

"So what are you going to do?" Rogue asked quietly.  Lucky them, the pool table was in the back of the large room.  Everyone else was up in the front, near the TV.  

Ali shrugged.  "I don't know," she replied as she broke the rack on the table.  "What do you think I should do?"

Rogue shrugged as she aimed her shot.  "I think you need to get in contact with him," she replied as she hit the four-ball into a corner pocket. 

Ali nodded.  "I know that, but how?  I don't exactly know his phone number or if he has an instant-messaging screenname," she replied as she sized up the table.  

"True," Rogue replied.  Both were silent as they continued to shoot the balls into the pockets, not really caring about what they were doing.  Finally, Rogue spoke again.  

"Ali, you're not allowed to go out alone," she said.  

Ali narrowed her eyes.  "I think we've already established that, Rogue," she replied sarcastically.   

Rogue ignored the attitude and continued.  "No, what I mean is, that you can't, but I can," she replied.  

Ali's eyes widened.  "You're right!" she cried excitedly.  

"So what I can do, is find John, or one of the Acolytes, and fahnd out how to contact him," she explained.  

Ali nodded slowly.  "Kinda risky, Rogue," she said after a moment.  

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "I know, Al, but I don't care."

Ali sighed.  "Let's save that for plan B," she replied.  

Rogue groaned.  "Whatever, Al," she said.  "It's your fault if you don't see him soon."

*

Ali walked onto the basketball court on Tuesday, feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins.  It was another basketball game, this time, at Bayville.  

The team warmed up ten minutes before their game, shoot baskets from all around.  Then the Raptors came onto the court and warmed up on the opposite end.  

Ali stretched her neck as she listened to Coach Ryan's pep talk.  The talk finished, and the girls walked out onto the court.  Jean prepared herself for the jump, tensing her calves.  Ali waited further behind, ready to jump if the ball came her way.  The game took off at a fast pace, Bayville leading by ten points.  By halftime, the lead had grown to twenty points.   

"We're doing good," Coach Ryan said.  "But we can't let ourselves be overconfident.  Keep playing hard.  Got it, girls?" she asked.  

The team nodded, and Ali and Jean went back in.  The game continued.  The Raptors trailed behind all through the third and fourth quarters.  The final score: 81-68.  Bayville won.  

The team all ran up to Amanda, who had scored the last basket, hugging each other uncontrollably.  "We won!" they cried.  The other team came over and shook hands with the Bayville girls and left.  

Ali walked over to the bench, a feeling of satisfaction nestled on her mind.  She picked up her bag and started to walk out when someone called her name.  She turned around and froze.  

It was John.   

"John!" she cried.  

John grinned.  "Miss me?" he asked.  

Ali smiled.  "Yeah," she replied shyly.  

"Good," John said.  "Because I missed you, too." 

Ali's eyes widened.  She ran up to him and hugged him.  "I can't see you at the mall anymore," she said.  "Well, at least, not for two weeks."

John grinned.  "Loop-hole," he replied.  

Ali giggled.  "Yeah," she said.  

"Listen, I gotta make this fast, because I think Wolvie caught my scent when I came in earlier," he explained.  "You did great in your game.  I'm proud of you."

Ali's cheeks reddened.  "Thanks," she said, looking at the ground.  

John's grin widened.  "I'll see ya around, sheila," he added before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  

Ali's eyes widened with surprise.  The next thing she knew, John was gone.  

Logan walked over.  "C'mon, Spark," he grunted.  

Ali nodded, feeling slightly numb.  She had seen John, and she knew that she would see him again soon.  

***

ok, finished this in about two hours or so.  That is, with my little bro bugging me the entire time.  But oh well.  It's still good.  

Now, to the two reviewers that I have who commented on this (I love you both, just so you know.  Strictly platonically, of course):

Ivan Kitsune: well, how was it?  Was this enough John/Ali?  Tell me!  And if you have any ideas, let me know!

damien455: thank you on the last chapter.  I'm glad you liked it.  Hope you like this one, too!

Well, I'm out for now.  One chapter in a day is enough.  Unless you all want more.  Then maybe I can write more.  Thank you to all of you who read my stories and review!!  

~Jojo~


	10. Sneaking Out

Disclaimer: I'm sure that by now, I've established that I DO NOT own X-Men Evolution.

Ali sighed and dumped all the contents of her sports bag on the floor of her bedroom.  

Rogue wrinkled her nose.  "Do ya have to do that in here?" she demanded.  

Ali nodded.  "I can't do it in the bathroom," she replied.  "Kitty's redecorating."

Rogue groaned.  "What's she doin' to it?" Rogue asked, dreading the answer.  

"She's making it pink."

Rogue grabbed her pillow and stuffed it over her face, then began to scream.  

Ali nodded.  "I know what you mean," she said as she began to sift through her belongings that were on the floor.  "I'm never going into that bathroom again."

Rogue pulled the pillow away from her face slowly, revealing a slightly paler complexion.  "Ya can't exactly use the boys bathroom, ya know," Rogue pointed out.  

Ali nodded.  "I know.  I'll figure something out though," she replied with a small smile.  

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Whatever," she replied, lifting the book back up to read.  

Ali sorted through her many items that covered a small space.  She tossed her basketball shoes into the closet, earning her a disproving look from Rogue.  Ali then threw her basketball clothes into the dirty laundry basket and proceeded to toss her things around the room.  

Rogue rolled her eyes and shut her book.  "Will ya stop throwing yer things around mah side of the room?" she demanded, obviously annoyed.  

Ali shrugged.  "Sorry," she replied.  

Rogue sighed and resigned to reading her book once again, this time trying to ignore what Ali was doing.  

Ali tossed aside a pair of basketball shorts, only to find a rumpled piece of paper underneath.  She reached down and picked it up, slowly opening it up to find a small note on it in hurried writing.  It read: 

This is my email address.  Pyroman@yahoo.com.  Use it to talk to me whenever.  I'll be waiting for your email.    
John.

Ali's eyes widened.  She threw her sports bag onto her bed and bid goodbye to Rogue, saying that she had to do something on the computer.  

She used the computer in the rec room, careful to pull up another screen when someone else walked by.  She quickly sent an email to John after she had logged into her own account: Electrogrl@hotmail.com.  Her email was short, due to the fact that she didn't want anyone to find out about her emailing John.  She asked how he had slipped her his email address and how he was.  

A reply came only five minutes later:

Ali,  
I slipped the note into your bag before the game ended.  I'm surprised that it took you this long to find it.  Anyway, I'm good.  What about you?  You still locked up in that prison, sheila?  If so, I could help you sneak out.  Tell me if you wanna give it a shot.  
John.

Ali felt excitement run through her.  She quickly sent back a response:

John,  
Sure, I can do that.  But it depends on the reason for sneaking out.  Is it to see you?  Or what?  Oh, what the heck.  Just getting out of here for now would be nice.  What's your plan?  
Ali

*

Ali climbed down the outside of her balcony, holding onto the stone floor with both hands.  She looked down at the ground, a good ten to twelve feet away.  __

_You survived a drop from a cliff,_ she reminded herself.  _This will be a piece of cake._

She took a deep breath and let go, crouching low to the ground once she landed.  She glanced around, finding no one outside.  She ran under the shadows of the trees near the entrance, keeping her black jacket tight around her.  She finally reached the gate and opened it slowly, careful to not make it creak.  She then slipped out through the narrow opening and closed it again.  Once she had closed it, she ran away from the institute and towards the pizzeria on Main Street.

She walked in and looked around for John, finding him over at an arcade game in the back.  

"C'mon, just a bit further…there, got ya, ya little bugger!" he cried, grinning at his victory over the game.  

Ali smiled and walked up to him just as he turned around.  His eyes lit up upon seeing her.  "Ali, ya made it!" he cried, giving her a hug.  "Did ya have any trouble gettin' out?"

Ali shook her head.  "None at all.  No one was paying attention.  They all thought that I was up in my bedroom.  Rogue's gonna cover for me, too," she replied.  

John's grin widened.  "Perfect," he replied.  "Now c'mon!  We've got to have some fun tonight!"

The night passed in a blur.  They ate at the pizzeria, and then went to a nearby ice cream shop.  After that, they went to an indoor go-kart track, where they raced each other several times, banging the karts up in the process.  They followed that up with going to an arcade, where they challenged each other in games and made total fools of themselves trying to beat a game on the hardest level for the first time.  

Around ten-thirty that night, John and Ali split up to go back to their own homes.  John bid her goodbye after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and promising to get her out of the institute again next Friday.  

Getting into the institute wasn't as easy as getting out.  Ali climbed over the brick wall and into the small area of woods.  She then made her way to the front door and slipped into the kitchen to get a drink.  

Logan was there.  

He raised an eyebrow upon seeing her wearing her jacket inside.  "Aren't you a little warm in that, Spark?" he asked suspiciously.  

Ali opened a bottled water and quickly came up with an excuse.  "It's cold in here, and I slept with my jacket on because I didn't want to get out a blanket just to nap in," she lied.  

Logan grunted.  "Sounds kind of lazy to me," he said.  

"Someone else might need that blanket sometime, and I don't want to be the one who's holding it back."

Logan grunted again.  "Whatever, kid," he replied.  

Ali scowled at being called 'kid' and left to her room, the water bottle in hand.  

She opened the door and stepped in, being greeted with a mere glance from her roommate.  She shut the door and sat down on her bed.  "Hey, Rogue," she said.

Rogue nodded and continued reading her book.  

Ali sighed and leaned back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  After a minute, Rogue bookmarked her page and set the book down.  "So how'd yer adventure go?" she asked quietly, so as not to be heard through the door.  

Ali sat up and smiled.  "I haven't had that much fun in a long time," she replied.  

Rogue shut her eyes tightly.  "Please explain, Al, because Ah'm gettin' a bad mental image."

Ali giggled.  "We did nothing like that," she replied.  She proceeded to explain how the date went and where she and John had gone.  

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief.  "Thank ya," she said.  "Next tahme, be more specific the first tahme so Ah don't have to go through that torture again, okay?"

Ali giggled and nodded.  "Ok, Rogue, I will."

"Thanks."

A moment of silence passed before Ali spoke again.  

"So did anyone wonder where I was?" 

Rogue shook her head.  "Ah told them ya were takin' a nap because ya were tired from practice today.  They believed meh," she replied.  

Ali sighed and nodded.  "Good," she said.  "Oh, and Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot for covering up for me."

"As long as it includes me staying here and not seeing the damn Cajun, Ah'm fine with it."

***

hey, I'm back!!  Sorry I didn't post for so long, but I've had basketball practice, went to a basketball game Thursday, went someplace last night, and have had a TON of homework in school.  Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.  On to reviewers:

Ivan's Kitsune: thank you SO MUCH for the idea!!! I was going to do something else, but your idea was so much better and I had a lot of fun writing this!!  Thank you for the idea!  

supergirlhv: I'm glad you like it!

o scorched eggy: yes, forbidden love IS the greatest, and it makes things so much more interesting.  Thanks for the luck, I'm gonna need it at our next game on Monday.

Thank you for the reviews!!  I'd be powerless without all of you, and writing really sucky chapters, too.

~Jojo~


	11. One Last Gift

Disclaimer:  I don't own X-Men.  Period.

Ali groaned and lifted herself up off the ground.  The fight simulator was set at the highest, and she and the other X-Men were working themselves harder than ever.  She watched Rogue roll out of the way of a metal orb and staggered forward.  She had been hit dead center in the back by one of the orbs.  Why she kept moving, she didn't know.  She just continued to move forward, hoping that the pain in her back would begin to fade.  

Suddenly, she spotted a large laser gun aiming towards Jean, who had her back to the machine.  Ali thrust her arm out, feeling the familiar tingling sensation of the volts of electricity rushing through her body.  The neon-blue energy jumped from her hand, rushing towards the gun and short-circuiting it.  Sparks flew from the machine before it finally stopped moving and shut down.  

Ali breathed a sigh of relief.  Suddenly, Kurt appeared at her side and grabbed her arm as they ported away.  The recognizable stench of brimstone filled her nostrils as they reappeared five feet away.  There was now a small crater where Ali had previously been standing.  

"Thanks, Kurt," she said.  

Kurt nodded.  "No problem," he replied.  He hurried away, leaving Ali to alone to work.

Ten minutes later, the professor ended the session, allowing the students fifteen minutes before they had to go to school.  

Rogue and Ali changed out of their uniforms and went back down to the kitchen.  Rain pounded on the windows outside and lightning crackled.  Rogue groaned.  "Ya picked a fahne time to get Scott mad at ya," she growled.  

Ali rolled her eyes.  "I did nothing," she defended.  "It was all Mr. All-Too-Protective.  He's acting like he's my older brother."

"That's because he thinks he is."

"Well, he isn't," Ali replied.  "He needs to remember that."

Rogue groaned and gave up talking to Ali about Scott.  Ali refused to forgive Scott, and Scott refused to apologize to turning Ali in.  This was going to be one wet day.  

Ali and Rogue pulled on their coats and started outside.  Rogue and Ali both had a feeling that they wouldn't be getting a ride to school as early as they wanted to go.  

They arrived at Bayville High cold and slightly wet, but otherwise, fine.  They went directly to their lockers and packed up their things.  

"Watch where ya're going!" Rogue grumbled as she was suddenly shoved forward.  

The jock who had shoved her ignored her and made his way over to a very tall redhead.  

Jean.  

"That must be Duncan Matthews," Ali said as she offered a hand to Rogue.  

Rogue nodded, glaring at the athlete all the while.  "C'mon, let's get to class," she grumbled.  The two walked to their homeroom class with Kurt, who all of a sudden appeared in the hallway.  

The rest of the day seemed to last forever.  Coach Ryan wasn't at school, so practice was cancelled.  The weather had cleared up by the end of the day, and Ali and Rogue had no problem walking home.  

There were no training sessions back at the institute after school.  Logan, of course, wanted them to work harder, but he didn't press them.  

Ali sighed and sat down on her bed.  "I wish we didn't have to do homework," she groaned.  

Rogue looked up at her through her long lashes.  "Everyone wishes that, Al.  But we still gotta do it."

Ali nodded.  "I know," she said with a sigh.  The two worked in silence for a half hour before Kitty suddenly ran into the room.   

"Ali, the professor says that he needs to see you, now!" she announced breathlessly.  

"Alright," Ali replied slowly.  She climbed off her bed and walked down the halls to Professor Xavier's study.  He sat behind his desk talking on the phone.  

"Are you sure?" he asked.  There was a small pause before he sighed and said, "Alright then.  Thank you." He hung up the phone and looked at Ali.  "Ah, Ali.  You might want to sit down," he suggested.  

Ali nodded and sat down in one of the maroon leather chairs.  "What did you want to see me about?" she asked.  

The professor reached into his desk and pulled out a small wooden box, placing it in front of him on the desk.  "This was given to a friend of mine before your parents died.  They intended for you to have it."

Ali felt a wave of numbness wash over her.  Her parents had wanted to give her one last thing?  What was it?

The professor pushed the box towards Ali.  "You may open it whenever you want, wherever you want.  Remember to thoroughly look through the box," he added.  

Ali nodded and gingerly lifted up the box.  It was gorgeous, made of maple wood.  She fingered the little star and moon handle for a moment, a feeling of familiarity sweeping into her mind.  Where had she seen this box before?

"You may leave if you want," said the professor, breaking her out of her thoughts.  She nodded and walked up to her room, carrying the box carefully in her hands.  

Ali came back to her room to find Rogue sitting on her bed listening to music and reading another book.  She looked up to see Ali come back and promptly shut her book.  "What did the professor want?" Rogue asked.  

Ali sat down beside Rogue on her bed.  "He wanted to give me this," she said in amazement.  "It's from my parents.  They intended to give it to me."

Rogue's eyes widened.  "Then open it!" she cried.  

Ali hesitated.  "I'm not sure if I want to," she replied.  

"What?" Rogue barked.  

"I mean, yeah, I want to know what's in it, but I'm kind of afraid of it, too," Ali explained.  "I don't know what's going to be in there.  I'm afraid that I won't know what it means, and that I'll just end up forgetting my parents because of it.  I'm afraid I won't be as close to them."

Rogue nodded.  "You'll never know unless ya open it," she pointed out.  

Ali sighed and nodded, knowing that the other girl was right.  She shakily reached out and slowly grasped the handle.  She took a deep breath and pulled it off.  

Lying on top of a mass of tissue paper was an envelope, simply labeled "Ali," in slanted writing.  She pulled out a page long letter from inside and began to read:

_Dearest Ali,_

_If you are reading this, then your father and I are probably dead.  I am truly sorry, my sweet child.  Your father and I dearly wish that we could have been with you while you were growing up.  _

_Inside this package, you will find a necklace.  Your father and I chose this necklace especially for you in mind.  Inside is a picture of us.  We hope that you will cherish this as we have cherished you.  _

_Please, forgive us for leaving you so soon in life.  We wanted to teach you so many things.  We pray that you will find it in your heart to forgive us.  We love you very much, and watch over you every day.  _

_With eternal love, _

_Mom and Dad_

Ali's hands were shaking.  She carefully lifted the tissue paper out of the box and unwrapped it.  Lying inside was a beautiful silver locket.  The light bounced off the polished silver, adding even more shine to the already gleaming object.  Her fingers started to open the heart, but she was shaking so much that she couldn't.  

Rogue didn't offer to open it for Ali.  It was something that Ali had to do on her own, and Rogue knew that.  But that didn't stop her from wanting to know what Ali's parents looked like.  

Ali finally took a deep breath, steadying her nervous hands and opening the glowing charm.  

Inside was a picture of her parents.  Her mother looked tall, with bright red hair and blue eyes.  Her smile was warm, telling how much she loved her life and the people in it.  She was leaning on the shoulder of a tall, muscular, blond man.  

Her father.  

His greens eyes sparkled with energy and life.  He was grinning broadly.  For some reason, Ali could tell that he had almost always been laughing.  

Tears welled up in her eyes.  These were her parents, whom she had almost no memories of.  All she could really remember was her mother singing to her and her father playing "Helicopter".  Those few memories that she had, she cherished deeply.  And she could tell that she would cherish this locket as much as she cherished the times she had shared with her parents.  

***

well, what do ya think?  I hope you like it.  Reviews usually help me think of what to write about, but I only got like 1 review on the last chapter (thank you so much, damein455) so yeah.  I don't know where this came from.  I guess I just wanted a serious chapter.  If the last one was serious, sorry.  I depend on friends to get funniness.  Or I can just get hyper…that usually works…

anyway, thanks again to damien455!!!!  

Remember, if this chapter sucks, it's YOUR fault.  You didn't review.

~Jojo~


	12. The Acolytes Attack

Disclaimer: How many times have I said that I don't own X-Men?  Hmm, looks like eleven.  You must know BY NOW that I DO NOT own it.  

The alarm was blaring again the next morning.  Rogue woke up and turned it off.  She looked around the room and frowned.  Ali was always the first one up.  In fact, she always woke Rogue up.  Not today.  

Ali was still asleep.  

Rogue sighed and walked over to her friend's bed, shaking the sleeping girl gently.  

"Al?  You need to wake up," Rogue whispered.  

Ali grumbled something unintelligible and rolled out of bed.  Rogue followed Ali to the bathroom, letting the other girl use it first.  She was out in five minutes, having showered the night before.  She dressed in a grey shirt and her black hooded-sweatshirt.  Rogue arrived in the kitchen five minutes after Ali.  The girl was drinking a glass of orange juice.  Logan was at his usual spot on the window bench, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper.  Rogue drank a cup of juice and nudged Ali with her elbow.  

"C'mon, we've got school," she whispered.  

Ali nodded and stood from the table, following Rogue to the front hall to get their things.  As soon as they grabbed their backpacks, they started off, Rogue not talking, and Ali remaining unusually silent.  

Rogue sighed after ten minutes of unbearable silence.  For the past two days since Ali had received her gift from her parents, the other mutant had remained silent and did exactly what others told her.  If Ali were told to jump off a bridge, she probably would.  It seemed as if the teen were in a constant daze, not paying attention to anything.  

Rogue was beginning to worry in their math class.  Ali was dazing off, not paying attention to anything.  The only thing that she did was hold her locket in her right hand, fingering it.  She kept her green eyes to her desk, staring with a glazed look in her eyes.  

The bell rang minutes later, and Ali was still sitting at her desk.  Rogue walked over and knocked on the desk with her knuckles.  "Al, c'mon," she said quietly.  "Time to go."

Ali nodded and stood up, her eyes lowered to her desk.  The two walked out of their class and into the crowded hallways to lunch.  Rogue pulled Jean aside when they arrived at the table, saying that she had to talk to her.  

"Listen, Ali's been out of it lately.  She's not payin' attention to anything in any of her classes," Rogue explained.  "Ah don't want anything to happen to your basketball team, so ya need to snap Ali out of her trance.  Ah've tried, but nothing works fo' me."

Jean nodded.  "I'll work on it," she replied thoughtfully.  

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief.  "Thanks," she replied thankfully.  

The rest of the day passed in a blur.  Basketball practice came all too soon for Ali.  _Pull yourself together,_ she thought.  _If you don't, the whole team will hate you._

For some reason, she didn't care.  She didn't need the girl's friendship.  

And it was fine with her if they hated her.  

Jean walked up to Ali, smiling gently.  "C'mon, we've got practice," she said.  "We can't do anything without our point guard, you know," she added.  

For the first time that day, Ali smiled.  The team needed her.  They needed her to help run the plays, help practice.  She grabbed her bag out of her locker and walked down to the gym with Jean.  

Ali finished dressing in the locker rooms and stared in the mirror.  There was one thing she was forgetting about:

Her locket.  

She couldn't wear it to practice.  If she did, the girls would have to run lines.  But taking it off seemed like she was forgetting about her parents and labeling them not important.  She couldn't do that.  

Jean walked over and set a hand on Ali's shoulder.  "You've got to take off the locket," she said quietly.  "I'll keep it safe for you, I promise."

Ali nodded and slowly took off the necklace, setting it in Jean's outstretched hand.  She watched Jean set it in her sports bag and then left, carrying her things out to the gym.  

Practice wasn't that hard.  It went by just as fast as school, in fact.  Soon, Jean and Ali were walking home to the institute.  

"Hey Jean?  Can I have my necklace back?" Ali asked as they walked.  

"Oh, yeah!" cried Jean.  "Sorry, I forgot," she added, slightly embarrassed.  

Ali smiled and nodded.  "It's ok," she replied.  She slipped the necklace on and opened it again, looking at the picture of her parents.  

Jean left the girl alone.  She needed some quiet time to think.  

The girls walked through the institute's gates about ten minutes later and hurried up the steps.  Kitty ran up to them as they walked through the glass doors.  "C'mon, get into your uniforms and let's go!" she cried.  "The Acolytes are trashing the mall!"

Jean groaned.  "C'mon, Ali!" she yelled as she ran up to her room.  

Ali ran up to her room and changed into her uniform, a simple trainee uniform.  She then slid down the stair banister and sprinted into the garage where the other X-Men were.  She slid into her seat in the van beside Kitty and buckled her seatbelt.  Logan pulled out of the driveway and flew down the streets towards the mall.  The ride didn't last long, not in the X-Van.  They pulled into the mall parking lot, watching people flee in terror from the mutants inside.  Once the majority of the people had left, the mutants jumped from the van and ran inside.  

The Acolytes were waiting.  Gambit sat at the base of the escalators, charging and de-charging a card.  

Piotr, or Colossus, was leaning against one of the walls, watching the group with wary eyes.  

John leaned against the wall opposite of Piotr.  In his palm he molded a flame to take whatever shape he wished.  

At the head of the escalators, floating superiorly and looking down at them all, was Magneto.   

"Welcome, Charles," he greeted.  "No doubt you have come to stop me from fighting for what belongs to us."

"How does this belong to mutants?" Xavier yelled.  

Magneto lowered himself to the escalator, slowly descending to their level.  "They have denied mutants the right to shop here, turned them away," Magneto yelled.  "It is our turn to fight back.  To take what is ours!"  Magneto reached the bottom level, staring at the group.  "Why Charles, you have a new recruit," he commented, staring at Ali.  The girl glared back at him, her green eyes hard and cold.  

Xavier said nothing.  

"Will you not speak to your old friend?" Magneto asked, a muscle twitching in his cheek.  

"I will, just when you stop trying to take things by force, and use peaceful manners instead."

Magneto snorted.  "Talking about things never gets them done, Charles.  War does."  With that said, Magneto ordered his three fighters to attack.  

Gambit charged up half a deck of cards and threw them at the X-Men, who quickly dodged the attack.  

Ali and Kurt dodged to the side, towards Piotr.  Scott, Jean, and Kitty were matched up with John.  That left Rogue, Logan, and Storm to deal with Gambit and Professor Xavier with Magneto, although the two old men didn't fight.  They surveyed the scene and provided help to the younger mutants when they needed it.  

Ali and Kurt dodged Piotr's charge, becoming separated with the Russian in between them.  Piotr immediately turned towards Kurt and charged again, like a stampeding bull.  

Ali's eyes widened and she threw out both her arms, tapping into her power.  Two beams of electricity flew from her hands, striking the large Russian in the back.  He screamed in pain, the intensity of the energy magnified by the metal encasing his body.  The charges ran up and down his body, stretching to every part.  

Ali suddenly caught off the power, and she watched, horrified, as Piotr convulsed in pain.  The electricity didn't stop moving through his large body.

"Professor!" she cried.  She had to help the man, before something horrible happened.  Before he died.  

The professor looked over at her.  Her thoughts screamed out at him, begging for help.  

"Concentrate, Ali!  Absorb the energy!" he yelled.  

Ali's eyes transformed, then.  The green faded to neon blue as she reached out and touched Piotr, feeling the electricity lacing around her arm.  She concentrated, imagining pulling the energy back into her.  Suddenly, pain raced through her arm, a burning pain.  She tried to pull away, but she couldn't.  She remained connected, feeling the exact same pain that Piotr was feeling.  Suddenly, she felt herself being thrown away from him, landing on her back.  

Kurt was immediately at her side.  "Are you alright, Ali?" he asked.  

Ali nodded, clenching her jaw.  "I'm fine," she replied.  "Let's help the others.  I'll fight Gambit and you take Pyro."

Kurt nodded and ported away.  

Ali stood and, before hurrying off to fight Gambit, checked on the Russian.  

"Why don't you leave me?" he asked painfully.  "I am the enemy."

"I still care whether or not someone dies," she replied.  "Your life is still important, enemy or not."

Piotr was surprised by such kindness.  He smiled.  "Your parents must have taught you well," he commented.  

Hearing of her parents sent a stab of pain through Ali's heart.  "Yes," she replied.  "They raised me well."

John, meanwhile, was fighting the other X-Men with all his might.  Fire encircled Scott, who was utterly at a loss.  "Jean!" he yelled, panicked.   

Jean, meanwhile, was trying to escape that fire that was preventing her from escaping.  "I'm trying, Scott!" she yelled.  Kitty phased through the fire and retrieved Scott from his own circle.

Now all they had left was Jean.  

No matter what the telepath/telekinetic did, she couldn't escape.  "Scott!  Help!" she cried desperately.    

"Jean!" Scott yelled, watching the orb that surrounded her.  He only had one choice:

Shoot Pyro.  

Optic blasts flew from his visor, striking John in the chest and causing him to lose his concentration.  His hands flew upwards as he fell backwards.  Fire continued to spray from his gloves, landing on the upper floor.  The banisters and floor quickly became alight with the fire, which immediately began to spread.  

"Acolytes, leave!" yelled Magneto.  

Ali raced up the escalator to the upper floor, looking for a fire extinguisher.  She grabbed one from a store and quickly began to cover the growing flames with the horrible white powder.  

Jean levitated water from down below up above and dumped it over the rest of the fire, ending the life it had previously held.  

Ali threw down the fire extinguisher and started to walk towards the escalator when Kurt appeared and grabbed her, bringing her down to the level below.  "Thanks," she muttered.  

Kurt nodded.  "You did good today, Ali," he commented.  

Ali smiled slightly.  "Thank you, Kurt," she replied.  "You did well, too."

Kurt smiled and replied his thanks.  

"We must hurry and leave," the professor said.  "Out to the van, hurry!"  The X-Men scrambled into the van and sped off before the police and firemen arrived.  

Ali looked out the window.  She had seen what John had done to Jean and Scott.  It had almost seemed like he had been trying to kill Jean.  Why, she couldn't understand.  _John, why did you try?_  She thought.  _Why?_

***

Yay, got that done!  *Wipes sweat from brow*  

I feel like I've been writing really crapily.  If I actually haven't, yay!  If I actually have…uh oh.  Onto Reviewers!!!

Ivan's Kitsune: No, u didn't.  But it's ok.  Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.  Thanks for the suggestion!!  What do you think?

damien455: I hope you like it!

supergirlhv: forget about not reviewing, its ok.  I hope you like this one!

Note on my last author's note last chapter:  When I was mad about no reviews, I was having a crappy day.  I mean REALLY crappy.  First thing I wanted to do that morning was crawl back in bed and start the day over.  So I'm sorry that I yelled at you guys about the lack of reviews.  It's ok.  I'm just happy I have reviewers!!!

~Jojo~


	13. After Effects

Disclaimer:  I don't own X-Men Evolution.  Geez.  Must I keep saying that?  I don't own Burger King, either.  If I did, I would be rich, and guess what?  I'M NOT!

Ali pulled the sheets over her head that Saturday morning.  The sun had just risen, awaking her peaceful form.  She didn't want to wake up, though.  She wanted to sleep some more.  The fight the previous fight had worn her out.  She slowly began to sink back into sleep under the protection of her blankets, thinking happily of more sleep and more rest.  

 A certain mutant named Kitty Pryde interrupted that little process.  

The freshman bounded through the door of her dorm, jumping up and down happily.  "Hey, Ali!" she cried energetically.  

Ali grumbled her reply, annoyed at being disturbed.  

"Guess what?" Kitty asked excitedly.  

"Monkey's have taken over the world, Kurt's not leaving blue fur in the sink, and Bobby has become the perfect role model."

Kitty giggled.  "Yeah, right," she replied.  "Like that would ever happen."

"My point exactly," Ali muttered.  "I give up.  What is it?"

"It's Saturday!" Kitty cried.  

Ali threw her blankets off her head and glared at Kitty.  "I think we've established that its Saturday, seeing that I'm actually sleeping in past," she glanced at the clock, "ten o' clock."

Kitty nodded.  "C'mon, we've got stuff to do!" she cried.  

Ali shook her head.  "Not me," she replied.  "The only thing that I've got to do is sleep."

Kitty sighed.  "You're no fun," she complained and promptly left.  

"If it gets me sleep, then I'm fine with it," Ali grumbled and pulled the blanket back over her head.  

Kurt suddenly ported in.  "Ali, are you going to vake up or not?" he asked.  

"I'm trying to sleep!" she cried underneath her covers.  

Kurt shook his head.  "You've got to vake up now!" he replied.  

"Why?" demanded Ali, once again throwing off her covers and glaring daggers at Kurt.  

"Because we're bored and we need you to power up the computer, because it's power line's been cut by Logan.  

Ali rolled her eyes.  "Have Berserker do it, I'm sleeping," she replied.  

Kurt sighed.  "Fine, have it your vay," he replied, porting away.  

Ali gave a small scream a few minutes later, finding it impossible to go back to sleep.  She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt, stalking downstairs to the kitchen.  

She grabbed her usual glass of orange juice and gulped it down, feeling a sore throat coming on.  She could always tell when she was getting sick.  Lucky her.  

Logan glanced up at her.  "You've beat the girl's all-time record for sleeping in the latest," he announced.  

"Lucky me," she muttered, sipping her juice.  

Scott suddenly came in.  "Wow, you're finally up," he commented.  

"Yeah, it's the most amazing miracle in the world," she commented dryly.  

Scott didn't say anything.  Just saying one sentence to her was an improvement.  Best to leave it be.  

After she finished her drink, Ali made her way through the chaotic hallways to the rec room.  The computer was still down, seeing that Berserker was out.  She grudgingly agreed to power up the computer until they could find another cord to hook up the electronic to the power jack.  

Beast supplied them with one.  Finally, no screaming teenagers whining about not having a working computer.  Now, there were just screaming teenagers fighting FOR the computer.  

Logan rubbed his temples.  It was going to be a LONG day…

*

Ali walked into the training room that day.  She was bored to death, and could think of nothing better to do than train.  Rogue was supervising above in the danger room. 

Ali pressed the button to open the Danger Room doors, but they wouldn't open.  She pressed the button repeatedly for the next thirty seconds before becoming too impatient.  She pressed the intercom button to talk to Rogue.  

"Rogue, the door's won't open."

"Ah know," Rogue replied on the other end.  "Ya might want to come to the control room, Al."

Ali walked to the control room, half annoyed that the doors didn't work and half curious as to why.  

She quickly found out why when she came to the overhead room.  

Apparently, Bobby had been bored the night before.  He had iced all the walls and floor.  He even added an ice sculpture or two.  

"Logan's gonna flip," she said in awe.  

Rogue nodded in agreement.  She hurried out the door and into the hallway to find the professor.  He would take the news better than Logan.  

Unfortunately, the one person they had been trying to avoid was the one they ran into outside, who also happened to be planning on going to train in the Danger Room.  

"Outta my way, kids," he grumbled.  "I'm going to train in the Danger Room."

Ali and Rogue's eyes widened.  

"But it's a perfect day out, why not train out there?" Rogue asked, panicked.  

"'Cause I feel like training inside today," he growled.  

"But Logan—" Ali began.  

Logan turned around to face her.  "Is there any specific reason that you don't want me to go into the Danger Room?" he asked.  

Damn.  He had figured them out.  

The girls said nothing.  With that, Logan continued to the Danger Room.  

Ali and Rogue, meanwhile, remained rooted to the spot.  "Get ready for it…" Ali warned.  

"ICE MAN!  I'LL RIP YOU APART WITH MY OWN HANDS!"  

"RUN!" Rogue yelled, and she and Ali ran as fast as they could to get out of Logan's warpath.  

*

Ali was finally able to leave that afternoon.  She walked around Bayville for a while, thinking of anything and everything.  Specifically, one person and one event:

John and the fight at the mall.  

Ali turned the corner and spotted John looking inside a store window and sipping a drink from Burger King.  

"John!" she called, quickening her step as if walking wouldn't get her there fast enough.

John turned around, his eyes lighting up.  "Hey, Ali!" he replied as the other mutant reached him.  "How's it going?"

Ali shrugged.  "It's going ok," she replied.  "Just the usual: Logan's trying to kill Bobby because he iced ANOTHER room in the mansion."

John chuckled.  "Sounds interesting," he commented.  

Ali nodded, looking at the ground.  The two started walking down the sidewalk in silence.  That was when John knew something was wrong.  

"Anything bothering you, sheila?" he asked.  

Ali sighed.  "Yes," she replied.  

"Well go ahead and tell me.  Maybe I can help," he replied cheerfully.  

Ali nodded.  "We might want to go someplace else to talk," she replied slowly.  

John frowned, but nodded.  He led her to the park, which was practically deserted.  "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.  

Ali took a deep breath.  "John, why did you try to kill Jean yesterday?" she asked.  

John's frown deepened.  "I wasn't trying to kill her, Ali," he replied.  

"Then why were you keeping her in a flaming ball?  She couldn't get out, John, and she might have suffocated!" Ali cried, looking up at the taller boy.  

John stared in her eyes, finding them much more distressed than they should be.  

"I'm sorry," he replied.  "I was going to let her out, I swear.  I just had to fight because of Mags."

"What do you mean?" she asked.  

John sighed.  He hated thinking about why he fought for Magneto.  He hated the man so much.  But most of all, he didn't want Ali to know.  What if she didn't like him anymore?  What if she decided that she hated him?  He wouldn't be able to stand her disappointment in him or the breakup that would follow.  

"Ali, I fight for Magneto because he makes me," he explained.  "I have no choice.  I'm sorry if I scared you by keeping Jean surrounded like that.  But you have to understand, if I didn't fight to the best of my ability, then Magneto would have killed me!"

Ali looked down.  "You could come to the institute, John," she said quietly.  "You wouldn't be forced to fight."

John sighed.  "It's not that easy," he replied.  

Ali looked up at him.  "Why not?" she asked.  

"Because Magneto's making me stay with him!"

Ali fell silent.  "I'm sorry," she whispered.  

John sighed and ran a hand through his fiery red hair.  "I'm sorry that I yelled," he apologized.  "I just don't like to say that Magneto's forcing me to do this."

Ali nodded.  "If you ever want to get away from it, come to the Institute," she whispered.  "You'll be welcome there."

John gave a short laugh.  "Only by you, sheila," he replied.  

Ali smiled weakly.  "Better than being turned down by everyone," she said.  

John smiled.  "True," he replied with a shrug.  "I'll think about it."

Ali's smile widened.  She stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  

"Thank you," she whispered.  

***

Well, that ended a bit sappier than I planned.  But I guess its good to have those kinds of endings.  Shows that you know more than just serious and funny…I guess…

Reviews:

damien455: I'm glad you liked the fight.  I hope you like this chapter too!

Ivan's Kitsune: Thanks for the idea.  I hope you like this chapter, too.

R&R!!!

~Jojo~


	14. John Joins

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters except Ali.  I made her up, as you can hopefully tell.  Good Lord, I hope you can tell I made her up…

A rattling cough woke Rogue up the next morning.  The groggy mutant rolled over in bed to find her friend coughing and practically choking from the lack of air.  Rogue jumped out of her bed and over to Ali's, where she began to rub the girl's back to try and ease the pain of the coughs.  

"Damn, Al," she said, shaking her head.  "Ya're really sick."

Ali nodded in the midst of her coughing spasm.  "I know," she replied hoarsely.  

Rogue sighed.  "Looks like you'll have to stay in bed today," she added.  

"I don't want to," she moaned.  

Rogue narrowed her eyes.  "Ya're staying in bed," she ordered.  

Ali groaned and lay back down on the pillows.  "Fine," she muttered, angry that she had lost her fight with Rogue.

Rogue smiled.  "Ah'll get ya some medicine and be right back."  With that, the teen left Ali alone in the room.  

Ali sighed and looked around.  She hated being sick.  Then again, everyone else in the world did, too.  She turned over on her side as she was suddenly attacked with yet another coughing spasm.  She moaned and fell onto her back.  Rogue had better get back soon.  

Just as she formed the thought, Rogue walked into the room carrying a glass of water and some aspirin.  Ali took the aspirin and down the glass of water in a few seconds.  

"Rest," Rogue ordered, leaving the sick mutant on her own.  

Ali did nothing but that.  She slept, coughed, read, and coughed all day.  For dinner, she drank some tomato soup and orange juice (separately) and then went back to sleep.  

The next day she was much better.  She dressed in a long sleeve shirt and her black hoodie for school and headed off after taking more medicine.  

School, if it were possible, was more boring than ever.  Homework was piled on them constantly.  Around lunchtime, though, things took a turn for the better.  

Ali was trying to open her locker to pull out some lunch money when she heard a voice behind her.  

"Need some help opening that, sheila?"

Ali turned around, not believing what she had heard.  Standing behind her was the cocky Aussie, wearing a black sweatshirt and grinning like a Cheshire cat.  "Miss me?" 

Ali threw her arms around him, laughing for some reason.  "John!  What are you doing here?" she asked.  

John shrugged.  "I dropped out of school a while ago.  And when Mags finally kicks the bucket, I wanna know that I can actually pay for my apartment.  So I decided to come to school to graduate.  Maybe with a high school education, I'll get a good job," he explained with a toothy grin.  

"Is that the only reason?" Ali asked.  

John nodded.  "Yeah, that's about it," he replied.  

Ali rolled her eyes and John laughed.  "I'm just joshin' you," he replied. 

"I know."

"So, do you really need help with that?" he asked, motioning towards her locker.  

Ali nodded.  John expertly spun the dial of the locker as Ali told him her numbers.  He got the locker open on his first try.  

"Show off," Ali muttered teasingly.  

"Only for you."

"You're a smart aleck, too."

"I give that pleasure to everyone."

Ali rolled her eyes.  "Did you already eat?" she asked.  

John nodded.  "I'm not eating any cafeteria food that is hazardous to the health, sheila," he replied, a tone of disgust in his voice.  

Ali shrugged.  "Suit yourself," she said, trying to hide a small smile.

She went through the line while John waited.  Then they went to the table that was going to be the most hostile towards John:

The table full of the other X-Men.

Scott jumped up when he spotted John.  "What are you doing here?" he asked, gritting his teeth to stop him from saying anything that might start a fight.  

John shrugged.  "I'm here to get an education, if that's alright with you," he replied nonchalantly.  "After all, it seems like everyone's pushing for young people to be educated in a school environment."

Scott clenched his jaw.  "Why are you with Ali?" he asked through clenched teeth.  

"Cause she's my friend and I wanna hang out with her.  You got a problem with that?" John challenged.  

"Yeah, I do."

"Scott, stop," Jean ordered, her eyes narrowed dangerously at her boyfriend.  She turned to John, her gaze softening to a kind one.  "You can join us if you like, John."

John grinned brightly.  "Thanks," he replied.  "Those Brotherhood boys have no manners at all and not as civilized as you are."

Scott bit his tongue, literally.  He didn't want to say anything else that might make Jean mad.  It wasn't exactly a good idea to have a telepath angry with you.  So he remained silent for the remainder of the lunch hour.  

Meanwhile, the other X-Men tried to talk to John the best they could, seeing that he was the enemy.  But John talked with them as if nothing was wrong, making the tension in the group fall slightly.  

Finally, the hour ended and the students went to their own classes.  John turned out to be in Ali's chemistry class.  She quickly stopped him when he began to pull out his lighter around the chemicals.  

"Don't," she hissed.  

"Why not?" John asked. 

"You just can't," she replied.  

"Don't you ever want to have any fun?" he asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  

"Yes, but not by blowing up a wing of the school!"

"You can really do that with these few chemicals?"

"John!"

"Alright, I won't," he replied with a sigh of defeat.  

Somehow, maybe it was the fact that Ali wouldn't speak to him if he did blow anything up, but John kept his lighter in his pocket and his craving to cause explosions under control.  

The walk home was much more enjoyable than before.  But that might have been because John was walking with them.  

Kitty and Kurt didn't seem to mind anymore, and neither did Rogue.  But Rogue never had minded.  Scott had opted to drive home, and Jean only went with him to keep him company and to try and calm the rage that was now flowing through him.  

They reached the gate to the Institute, but for some reason, John didn't turn to leave.  

Ali gave him a quizzical look.  "Aren't you going to leave?" she asked.  "Not that mind, it's just…"

"I want to talk to your professor," he replied.  "Maybe he can help me."

Ali's eyes widened with surprise and then she smiled.  The grin reached all the way to her eyes, filling the green pools with happiness.  "Okay," she replied softly.  She reached out and held his hand, sensing that he was nervous.  He gripped her hand firmly, but gently, and they continued on through the metal entrance of the Institute.  

Logan was watching and waiting at the front door.  His eyes narrowed and he growled menacingly.  "What are you doing here, Acolyte?" he snarled.  The stupid mutant shouldn't even be at the Institute.  

John shifted his backpack nervously on his shoulder.  He would never say it aloud, but Wolverine scared him, right down to his very core.  For now, he settled for glaring at the mutant to disguise his feelings.  

Wolverine half grinned.  He could smell it: fear.  The pyromaniac was afraid of him.  That only made threatening him even more fun. 

"I want you to get off the property right now, or I'll—" Logan was suddenly cut off the Professor.  

"Logan, let me speak to the young man.  I believe he's here to see me," Professor Xavier cut in.  

John looked at the Professor with a hardened gaze and curtly nodded.  The Professor smiled for some reason, and motioned for John to follow him.  

Ali watched and waiting in the foyer for John to reappear afterwards.  _I hope it goes ok in there,_ she thought nervously.  

Little did she know, but things were going quite well.  

John sat down in one of the leather chairs across from Professor Xavier.  He fidgeted with his hands slightly, avoiding eye contact with the telepath.  

"John, may I ask why you wanted to see me?" the Professor asked kindly.  

"You already know, don't you?" John asked, shifting his gaze from side to side.  

The professor shook his head.  

"Well," John said, "I want to come to the Institute, but Magneto's forcing me to stay with the Acolytes."

The Professor's eyes narrowed.  He nodded and rolled around his desk.  "I can and will help you in any way I can, John," he replied.  "But you need to let me and help me help you.  Are you willing to do that?"

John nodded.  "I want to come here," he repeated.  

The professor nodded.  "Well then, John, you may stay here.  I shall fix everything with Magneto.  John, I'm glad you asked me for help," he said with a small smile.  

John smiled back and left.  He found Ali waiting nervously in the foyer.  He grinned.  

"Why so nervous, Ali?" he asked.  

"How'd everything go?" she inquired, ignoring his question.  

John's grin only broadened.  "I'm staying."

Ali gave a cry of delight and flung her arms around him.  John wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around, listening to her clear, musical laughter.  

Scott, meanwhile, watched from the stairs above.  He frowned.  He didn't like Ali together with him.  And he would make sure John knew that.

***

Hello!  Sorry I posted late, I've been really busy.  I'm so happy!  I have 30 reviews!  Yay!  Well, onto…Reviews!!

o scorched eggy:  yeah, I know it was sappy, not like me.  But hey, you need a few sappy endings sometimes.  Glad I'm not sappy.  Sorry, but Josh would have a field day if I was…*shudder*

damien455: I'm glad you liked the whole danger room thing.  I hope you like this, too!

Karakin: I'll try to add more Kurt.  Sorry I didn't this chapter, but I was already halfway through writing it when I got your review.  I promise more next time.  By the way, I like the suggestion…more about that next chapter too.

R&R!

~Jojo~


	15. Scott Breaks

Disclaimer: If X-Men were mine, then I would be rich and having my books published.  Not to mention I would be running for President.  But since I'm not, I think we all know that I DON'T own X-Men.  

Scott walked into the kitchen only to find John drinking straight from the carton of orange juice.  He frowned, walked over, and wrenched the container from his hands.  

"Don't drink from the carton.  Others use it, too," he snarled.  

John shrugged and pulled out a glass from the cabinet, grabbing back the orange juice and pouring himself a glass.  Scott rolled his eyes and stormed from the kitchen.  

Kurt suddenly ported in.  "Hey man, give me some of that," he cried, grabbing the carton of orange juice.  

"Okay," John replied slowly, not even bothering to warn the blue elf that he himself had drank from it.  He left before he burst out laughing.  

Ali met him in the foyer with Rogue.  They waited for Kitty and Kurt to leave.  For once, the two decided to walk to school instead of getting a ride with Scott.  

School was a bit more interesting.  Scott purposely made things difficult for John.  At the beginning of the day before homeroom started, Scott walked by John just as the mutant got his locker open and slammed it shut.  At lunch, Scott used the only empty chair as a footrest, until Ali gave him a look.  After school, he whizzed past John and to the Institute, showing off how fast his car could go.  

Then came the Danger Room.  

John suited up in his trainee uniform which, in his opinion, needed a fashion update.  And some flames.  Oh yeah, it definitely needed flames.  

The main X-Men group walked into the metal room and prepared themselves for the simulator.  

They came to be on a rocky cliff overlooking a valley full of Sentinels.  

"Alright, the mission: to destroy the Sentinels using whatever means necessary.  Let's move!" Scott yelled.  

The mutants split up.  For the sake of the others, Ali and Kitty split up together and Kurt went with Pyro.  

"He'll kill me instead of the machines, Ali!" Kurt cried.  "Go with him instead!  He's your boyfriend!"

"You have to work with everyone on the team, Kurt," Ali replied.  In a lower voice, she added, "I know you want to be with Kitty, but do it later!"

Kurt looked utterly shocked at the statement, but could say nothing before Ali rushed off with Shadowcat.  He groaned and followed the pyromaniac, not at all looking forward to being roasted alive.  

Scott and John both attacked the same Sentinel.  Scott sent his optic blasts towards the machine, while John controlled his lighter flame to become a large bull and charge the machine down.  Afterwards, he looked considerably paler, but continued to fight.  

Ali and Kitty short-circuited each machine they came in contact with, often helping the others when they couldn't disable a Sentinel.  

John succeeded in destroying Sentinels while Scott was having trouble.  The armor of the machines was thick, and his optic blasts weren't penetrating it.  But his powers paired with John's did a tremendous amount of damage.  

If only he had seen that instead of the failure of his own powers.  

The X-Men exited the Danger Room, exhausted from the workout.  Out in the hallway, away from the watchful eyes of their instructors, was when Scott struck.  

He shoved John into a wall.  "What the heck do you think you were doing?" he yelled.  

"Scott!" cried Jean.  The other mutant ignored her.

John glared at Scott.  "Listen, mate.  If you've got a problem, go ahead and say it," he replied.  

"Do I have a problem?  Do I, Scott Summers, have a PROBLEM?  No!  YOU have a problem!  You're waltzing around in there acting like you're the king of the world and not even bothering to help destroy anything!"

"I destroyed more than you did!" John shot back.  

"With mine and Ali's help!" Scott spat.  

John stepped forward.  "If you wanna go, then bring it on.  I can take you any day," he replied, his voice shaking with a controlled fury.  

Scott broke, then and there.  He lunged forward, tackling the other mutant to the ground and beginning to punch him in the face.  

"Scott!" yelled Jean, beginning to rush forward to stop him.  

Ali was already there.  She grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him back, seeing that John didn't even stand a chance of hitting him.  

"Scott!  What the hell's wrong with you?" she yelled.  

Scott glared at her.  "Nothing's wrong with me!" he replied.  "He's been acting like an asshole!"

"He did nothing!  You're the one being an asshole, Scott Summers!" she screamed.  

"You never did like us, so why don't you just go ahead and join the Acolytes, seeing that you're siding with one!"

Ali's eyes burned.  The green of her eyes was burning with hatred towards him.  "I was siding with John, who did nothing wrong, Scott.  But if you want me gone so badly, then fine, I'll leave and make your life easier.  It'd be making mine a lot simpler, too," she replied, her voice shaking with her hate.  With that, she turned on her heel and left.  

John glared at him.  "You bastard," was all he said before following Ali. 

The other X-Men just glared at Scott, and left.  Not even Jean would look at him.  

And so he stood, alone in the metal hallway, with no one on his side.  He suddenly felt sorry for what he had said.  But what was said was said, and there was no way to take it back.  

*

Ali sat on a stone bench, her head in her hands.  Tears slipped down her flushed cheeks, falling to her knees.  How come what Scott said hurt her so much?  Why did everything Scott say get under her skin?  

She wiped the tears from her eyes upon hearing someone approaching.  John sat down beside her.  "You okay?" he asked.  

"Yeah," Ali replied, her voice slightly choked with tears.

John frowned.  "No, you're not," he replied.  "What's wrong?"

Ali sighed, knowing that John wouldn't leave her alone unless she told him.  "I…I don't know why, but what Scott said…"

"It really hurt?" John suggested.

Ali nodded.  "I don't care what he thinks, but if that's true, then why does what he said hurt so much?" she asked, turning to him.  

John shrugged.  "Maybe you really _do_ care, but you're just trying to convince yourself that you don't," he replied.  

Ali sighed.  "John?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate it when you're right."

John smiled.  "I'm always right," he said with a toothy grin.  

Ali rolled her eyes.  "If that's true then I'll jump off a cliff again," she replied.  

John shook his head.  "No, I won't let you."

Ali sighed.  "Fine."

"Now, let's go back inside," he suggested.  

Ali nodded.  "Alright."

*

Jean walked up to Scott in the upper hallway near the dorms.  "Scott, I can't believe you said what you did," Jean said, anger dripping from her voice.  

Scott looked to the floor, ashamed.  "I didn't mean to," he said softly.  "It just came out."

Jean regarded him with cold green eyes.  They instantly softened though, when she heard the guilty tone in his voice.  "Well then, Scott, just go apologize to them," she suggested.  

Scott shook his head.  

"Why not?" Jean demanded, once again angry.  

"It's not easy for me to apologize."

Jean sighed.  "Well, practice makes perfect," she replied.  

Scott groaned.  "Fine," he replied grudgingly, and headed down to the foyer to find Ali and John.  

The two teens were just coming through the glass doors.  Scott took a deep breath and walked forward

"Ali?  John?" he called.  

The two turned to him.  "Yeah?"  

Scott took a deep breath.  "I wanted to say that…I'm sorry for what I did and said.  John, I just usually dominate the simulations, and I was afraid that you might convince Ali to leave with you to the Acolytes.  I'm sorry.  I got carried away. Will you guys forgive me?" he asked hopefully.  

Ali sighed.  "Sure, why not?" she asked with a small smile.  

John nodded.  "But Scott, I'm not gonna take Ali with me to the Acolytes.  I joined you guys, the X-Men.  I'm staying," he said.  

Scott nodded.  "Well then," he said, extending his hand.  "Welcome to the team, Pyro."

***

Hi!!!  Well, this was definitely interesting to write.  Sorry if it sucks.  

Sorry about last chapter.  I found out yesterday from o scorched eggy that it was all one long sentence thing.  It wont happen with the next chapter.  I hope…

Reviews:

damien455: o ya, it went over well with scott…hope you like this chapter too!

Coco Cow: Thanks.  And hey, your first fic was pretty good.  Update it soon!  And I'm glad mine's not too sappy.  

R&R!!

~Jojo~ 


	16. Valentines Day

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.  But just to be sure, let's ask Scott.    
Author: Do I own X-Men, Scott?  
Scott: You don't own anyone.  
Author: *ahem* Yes, I do.  I own Ali.  
Scott: She's her own person!  You do not own her!  
Author: I CREATED HER!  THEREFORE, I OWN HER!  
Scott: You created…are you her mother?  
Don't trust Scott.  I am NOT her mother, by the way, and I don't own X-Men.  There.

Things went smoothly after the fight.  That of course didn't mean that there weren't any more disagreements.  There were plenty.  But Scott didn't start beating up on John, so everything was good.  

Ali marked off a day on her calendar.  Two days until Valentines Day.  She sighed, silently wondering whether or not John would do something.  She hoped that he would.  He meant a lot to her.  She just prayed that she meant a lot to him, too.  

Ali and Rogue went out the next few days to just look for things out of boredom.  Kurt refused to go on Valentines Day, saying that he just wanted to stay at the Institute and hang out. 

Rogue looked at the many store windows, frowning with disgust.  Everything was in pink.  She HATED pink.  There was no other color in the entire world that she hated more than pink.  

"Ah hate this time of year," she complained suddenly to Ali.  "Everything's in reds and pinks.  It's disgusting."

Ali smiled faintly.  "It's Valentines Day.  They're just getting in the spirit."

"Well they need to get in the spirit with some other colors," Rogue grumbled.  

Ali continued to smile as they walked through the streets.  People hustled past them, doing last minute shopping for their loved ones.  The sky was slightly cloudy, letting the sun in at opportune times.  

Rogue looked around at the bustling people.  No one paid them any attention.  They were too busy with their own problems.  Good.  She didn't like anyone staring at her.  

Ali and Rogue headed back to the Institute after they became bored with seeing pink and crowds over and over again.  The walk back was less eventful, but much quicker.  Rogue thought that she was going to throw up if she saw pink for more than five minutes.  So their fifteen-minute walk was immediately cut down to five.  

Logan was working on his bike in front of the garage at the Institute.  Ali suddenly had an idea and grinned.  

"What are ya thinking, Al?" Rogue asked.  "Ah know that look and Ah don't like it at all."

Ali was smiling innocently.  "C'mon, just follow my lead," she replied, dragging Rogue towards Logan.  

"No, not if it has to do with getting Logan mad.  Ah'm on his good side rahght now, and Ah want it to stay that way," Rogue protested.  

"It'll be fun, I promise."

"No, it won't be fun.  It'll be scary and painful."

Ali shook her head.  "Logan won't hurt us," she replied.  

"Ya never know.  He might.  Especially if ya're involved."

Ali looked hurt.  "Now Rogue, that hurt.  Why ever would you say that?" she asked.  

Rogue gave her a look that said, "Don't give me that".  "Do Ah really have to answer that for ya?"

Ali sighed.  "Just follow me," she whispered.  

"Ali, no—"

The two suddenly arrived at the garage doors where Logan was located.  Rogue swallowed hard and glanced at Ali.  She did not have a good feeling about what was going to happen.  

"Hey, Logan," Ali said cheerfully.  

Logan grunted.  "Hi, Spark," he grumbled.  "What are you up to?"

Ali looked at the sky.  "Oh, nothing.  Just got back from our walk into town."

Logan grunted again.  

"Yeah, there were a lot of people out.  A lot of people buying things for the people they love."

Rogue mentally kicked herself.  What was she thinking, bringing that up with Logan?  Was she trying to commit suicide or something?

Logan suddenly groaned.  He realized where this was going.  "If you're gonna ask, Spark, which I know you will, just spit it out."

Ali feigned surprise.  "What do you mean?" she asked in a sweet voice.  

"You're going to ask me if I bought a Valentine for anyone," Logan replied monotonously.  

"No, actually, I wasn't," Ali replied, being completely honest.  

Rogue suddenly realized what Ali was going to say, and began to slowly inch away.  She didn't want to witness the girl's death.  

"Oh, ok," Logan said, a little surprised by Ali's answer.

"I was going to ask you if you bought a Valentine for Storm."

Logan dropped the wrench that was in his hand.  "What?" he asked, looking up at Ali, his eyes daring her to repeat what she had said.  

"I said I was going to ask you if you bought a Valentine for Storm."

Logan glared at her.  "Now why would you ask something like that?" he asked, staring at her suspiciously.  

Ali shrugged.  "Well, you two are close, and well…"

"Spark?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"Get out of my sight before I do something drastic."

Ali smiled.  "Think about it, Logan," she replied as she began to walk away.  

"Spark!"

Ali giggled and dragged Rogue towards the front doors.  The two made their way up the stairs and to their dorm room where Ali collapsed on her bed, smiling.  

Rogue, meanwhile, grabbed a pillow off her own bed and began to pummel Ali with it. 

"Ah!  Rogue, what the hell are you doing?" Ali demanded as she shielded her face with her arms and hands. 

"Ah thought you were going to get us both killed!" Rogue yelled.  "Next tahme, tell me when ya're going to do something like that!"

Ali laughed, beating away a pillow from her head.  "Alright, alright already!  I'm sorry, just stop hitting me!" she yelled.  

Rogue smacked her one more time before finally throwing the cushion on to her mattress.

Ali smiled and sat up.  

"Hey, Ali?" Kurt called, poking his head through the doorway.  

"Yeah?" Ali said, smiling.  

"John said he wanted to see you in ze rec room," Kurt replied.  

"Thanks," Ali replied.  As she walked past him, she whispered, "Did you get something for Kitty?"

Kurt's furry blue cheeks didn't hide the blush of embarrassment on his face.  "Vell, yes…" he replied slowly, his eyes on the ground.

Ali grinned.  "Good job.  Now just give it to her."

Kurt nodded, his eyes on the floor.  

Ali walked into the rec room and found a note on the pool table:

Ali-  
Go to the control room of the Danger Room.  There will be another note there.  
-John.

Ali, confused, did exactly what the note said.  Waiting on the control pad in the control room was yet another note:

Ali-  
Go to the kitchen and look on the orange juice carton.  
-John

Ali did exactly as the note said, trekking to the kitchen to find the orange juice carton in the refrigerator.  Taped to the front was a small, yellow piece of paper that read:

Ali-  
Go to the Professor's study and look at his computer screen.  
-John

Ali was surprised by the instructions, but she did exactly as the note said.  She knocked on the Professor's door to see if anyone was inside.

It seemed that there was.

"Yes?  Oh, it's you, Ali.  Come on in," the professor called.  

Ali walked in shyly, looking at the Professor, who was leafing through a book by his bookshelf.  Professor Xavier smiled.

"What brings you here, Ali?" he asked.  

Ali held up the note.  "I'm supposed to follow these notes," she replied uncertainly.  

"Ah, yes," the professor said.  "Look on the computer screen, then."

Ali walked around the to back of the desk and found a white piece of paper taped to the screen, reading:

Ali-  
Go to the garage.  Check out the windshield on Scott's car.    
-John.

Ali groaned.  "Is he going to send me all over the Institute?" she muttered to herself, but did exactly what the note said.  

Scott was waxing his car, a frown on his face.  "I believe _that_ belongs to you," he said, pointing to the note on his windshield.

Ali gingerly picked it up, praying that it would finally send her to her last destination.  

It read:

Ali-  
Go to the fountain.  
-John

Scott watched Ali leave.  He allowed a smile to cross his lips.  He had to admit, it was pretty funny how much Ali was being sent around.  John's idea had been good.  Maybe he should do it for Jean. 

Ali came to the fountain, adjusting her jean jacket.  Clutched in the angel's hand was a rumpled piece of white paper.  She slipped the note from the stone fist and smoothed it out, reading:

Ali-  
Go to the stone bench.  This is your last stop.  
-John.

Ali gave a sigh of relief and walked to the stone bench.  

Sitting on it was John, watching two birds flying above the treetops of their small forest.  He smiled when he spotted Ali.  

"You got my note?"

"You put Kurt up to getting me?"

John grinned.  "Yes to both then, I see," he replied.  

Ali smiled and nodded.  "So why did you send me on a scavenger hunt around the Institute?" she asked.

John grinned.  "To lead you here, because I wanted to give you something," he replied, fishing in his pocket for her gift.

Ali was surprised when he pulled out a small velvet-covered box.  "Happy Valentines Day, Ali," John said with a smile, passing the box to her.  

Ali slowly opened the box to reveal a small silver ring with a ruby on it.  Her eyes widened.  "John?" she asked.  

John was still smiling.  "It's a promise ring.  I promise to always be here for you, no matter what, and I will never leave you," he replied, slipping the ring on her finger.  Her eyes welled up with tears and she hugged him.  "Thank you so much, John," she whispered.  

John smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  "You're welcome," he replied.  

Ali suddenly pulled away and smiled, reaching into the pocket of her blue jean jacket.  Inside was a neatly wrapped square package.  "Happy Valentines Day, John," she said.  

John opened his gift to find four brand new lighters, all engraved with his name on them.  He grinned and hugged Ali.  "Thanks, sheila," he whispered and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

***

Sorry I posted late.  I was really busy this weekend.  Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.  

Reviews:

o scorched eggy: yes, I will have a book published soon.  Good luck on ur fic!  I cant wait to read it!  And I hope you like this chapter, too!

damien455: yes, he CAN be an ass.  I hope you like this chapter!

supergirlhv: I'm glad you liked it.  Hope you like this one, too.

Ivan's Kitsune: It's ok!  I'm sorry about your getting banned, but I'm glad you still read my chapters.  Don't worry about what happened, I just thought you were busy.  And your ideas are good!  You may be a little loco, but most of the world is right now.  I'm glad you reviewed, and I hope you like this chapter.  

ej-83: thanks for reviewing, and I'll try to keep you updated.  I hope you like this chapter.

Karakin: Sorry, I haven't seen the movie Underworld.  I'll still read your story.  I'm glad you think this rocks.  I hope you like this chapter, too.

Wow, I have a lot of reviewers.  I am so happy!  Thank you all so much!  R&R!

~Jojo~


	17. Magneto's Not Happy

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.  I only own Ali, and that is because I created her in my mind and then drew out her characteristics and image using words.  There.  Wow, looks like I need a life if my disclaimer is THIS long…  
I also am not, in any way, connected with Brittney Spears.  I do not own her music (CD, yes, sad to say).  But I am not her record producer.  
  


The days at school dragged on.  Rogue, Kurt, Kitty (who was now sporting a silver necklace with a pink heart charm on it), Ali, and John were spending their free time together.  They hung out at the mall (when Logan allowed it), ran around in the forest, and plotted pranks on certain people they despised, such as Duncan, or maybe even Scott, just to get him to loosen up.  

That night, John and Kitty slipped into Scott's room when he was asleep.  The two filled his sock drawer with packing peanuts, then silly-stringed his closet after they had set the volume of his stereo on high playing the Brittney Spears song "Oops, I Did It Again" at 9:30 AM.  The last thing they did was to smear a honey-and-glue mixture on Scott's bedside table.  

John grinned evilly.  "We're good," he whispered.  

Kitty suppressed a giggle behind her hand.  "He's gonna hate us, like, so much," she replied softly.  

John nodded.  With that, Kitty grabbed his hand and pulled him through the wall and into the hallway where Rogue, Kurt, and Ali were waiting.  

"How'd it go?" Kurt asked anxiously.  

"Perfectly," John said.  

Ali grinned while Rogue cracked a smile.  "Then c'mon.  It's late and we have to get to bed," Ali replied.  

"But Ali, it's a Friday night.  We don't have school tomorrow.  What's the point of going to bed this soon?" John asked, pointing to his watch.  The black numbers read 11:42 PM.

"It's almost midnight," Ali contradicted.  "I'm tired, too."

Rogue nodded.  "Same here."

John groaned.  "You guys are no fun," he pouted.

Kitty rolled her eyes.  "Like, whatever," she replied.  "I'm going to bed.  I'll see you all, like, later."  With that, Kitty walked away towards her room.  Kurt quickly bid everyone else goodbye and ported to his room.

Ali sighed.  "We'll see you later," she said.  

"Alright," John replied.  "G'night, love."

Ali's cheeks flushed happily.  "Good night" she said.

Rogue rolled her eyes and pulled Ali down the hallway to their room before John captured any more of Ali's attention.  

Ali quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt then sat on her bed.  "Rogue?  How mad do you think Scott will be?"

Rogue shrugged.  "On a scale of one to ten?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'd say a twenty."

Ali smiled weakly.  "Do you think he'll know it was us?"

Rogue shrugged.  "Al, if Ah was a fortune teller, then believe meh, Ah would tell ya.  But Ah don't see the future, so Ah can't," replied the mutant.  

Ali nodded.  

"Oh, and one more thing, Al."

"What?"

"If anyone asks, Ah wasn't involved."

Ali smiled.  "Sure thing, Rogue.  No problem."

"Good, cause Ah want to stay on Logan's good side fo' now," Rogue explained as she pulled her blankets up to her chin.  

Ali nodded.  "Good night then, Rogue."

"Goodnight, Ali."

*

John, Rogue, Ali, Kurt, and Kitty were all up around nine o' clock the next morning.  They walked up the stairs at nine twenty-five to the door of Scott's room, waiting for the time when Scott would be awaken with much love in the hearts of his friends.

All of a sudden, the preppy, unbearable sound of Brittney Spears vocals was blaring through the walls.  There was a yell and a loud "thump" inside Scott's room.  Suddenly, loud swearing could be heard from the inside.  John, Ali, Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty were all laughing their heads off, ignoring Scott's cries for help.  Logan, Jean, and most of the other students of the Institute came barreling up the stairs.  Logan and Jean threw open Scott's door.  Jean's eyes widened with shock.  Logan smirked.  It was pretty funny to see Mr. Military stuck in such a predicament.

Scott had his shades on, while his left hand was glued to his bedside table.  His right hand, meanwhile, was over his ear, trying to block Brittney's horrendous music.  

Jean rushed forward to try and release Scott from the mercy of his table.  Logan, meanwhile, turned around.  

"Alright, you know the drill.  Who did it?"

Bobby grinned.  "As much as I want to take credit for this, I can't, for alas, this isn't my work," he said, sounding a bit overemotional.  

"If you didn't do it then shut up," Logan replied.  

Bobby nodded.  

"Whoever did it had better fess up now, or else everyone will be put through extra Logan Sessions for the next month," Wolverine added.  

Kurt, Kitty, John, and Ali all stepped forward, sheepish grins on their faces.  

"Only four of you, eh?" said Logan, rubbing his chin.  "Might have to make the punishment harder then."

John grinned.  "Logan, we can't forget the one who gave us the idea.  Rogue, step forward!" he cried, pulling Rogue from the crowd.  The girl glared at John.  Logan, meanwhile, grinned.  None of the students could believe that Logan was smiling.

"Alright then.  I'll let you off with a warning this time.  Next time, you'll have a lot of work to do," Logan said.  

"Alright!" Kurt cried, jumping into the air.  

"How about we go to, like, the mall now?" Kitty suggested.  

Ali groaned.  "We're all sick of the mall, Kitty," she moaned.

"Yeah, let's go someplace quiet," Rogue added.  

Kitty sighed.  "Fine," she replied, sticking her lip out in a pout.  

The five walked to the park nearby, where they say by the edge of the lake and just talked.  

"Well this is nice," John commented, looking around.  "No industry, no people.  Just us and nature."

"I didn't know you were into that," Ali replied, giving him a curious look.  

"I'm not," John said with a grin.  "I just like being away from people, sheila."

Ali smiled and shook her head.  John was really something.  He made sense one moment, but then when he elaborated, you didn't understand him at all.  

"Well, well, well.  If it isn't my old homme St. John Alderdyce and the gorgeous chere," commented a voice thick with a Creole accent.  

Rogue groaned and closed her eyes.  "Don't tell meh that he's here," she moaned.  "Don't tell meh that he's here."

"Uh, Rogue?" Ali said, watching the girl.

"Yeah?"

"He's here."

Rogue gave a loud groan fell onto the grass, her eyes still tightly shut.  

Remy chuckled.  "C'mon, chere.  Is Remy really that bad?" he asked with a smile.  

"Yes," Rogue snapped.  

Remy chuckled.  "Don't worry, chere.  Remy's not here to bother you.  He's here to bother him," he replied, pointing to John. 

John seemed mildly surprised.  "Why?" he asked.  

Remy's face took on a serious look.  "Magneto's not happy wit' you," explained.  "He's not happy dat you left the Acolytes."

John shrugged.  "He'd better get used to it, because I'm not going back," he replied coolly.  

Remy sighed.  "It would make tings a lot easier, mon ami," replied the Cajun.  

John grinned.  "I'm always difficult, Remy, you know that," he said. 

Remy smiled slightly.  "Yeah, Remy knows that.  But Magneto don't."

John was about to voice the question on all of their minds when suddenly the wind picked up and Magneto appeared, closely followed by the remainder of the Acolytes and one person none of them had seen before:

Mastermind.  

Kitty, unbeknownst to anyone else, pulled out her X-Men communicator and called Professor Xavier.  "Professor?" she whispered.  "We're at the park.  Magneto and the Acolytes just showed up, and I think a fight's going to start," she whispered.  

"Stay there, Kitty.  We'll be there shortly," came the Professor's reply before Kitty turned of the communicator, shifting her attention to the enemy.  

"John, come back with us.  You don't belong with the X-Men," Magneto said, holding out a hand.  "I can help you with anything, because I understand you.  Come with me."

John glared at him.  "Xavier can help me, and so can the others at the Institute," he retorted.  "I'm happy where I am.  I don't have to fight, either."

Remy's eyes widened.  He began to quickly murmur phrases in French, which loosely translated to, "My God, not fight?  Dat be heaven!" and, "Unbelievable.  John's got de good life.  But why not Remy?"

Sabertooth growled menacingly, which told Magneto that he wanted to fight.  

Eric Leinsher's face hardened.  "Very well then.  You leave me no choice, John, then to fight," he said.  The Acolytes jumped forward, ready to attack.  Ali steered far away from Piotr, so as to prevent a repeat of the mall incident.  Instead, Sabertooth headed straight for Ali.  

The large cat-man lunged towards her, his black claws outstretched.  She dodge-rolled to the side, balling her hands into fists and charging them with her electricity.  When Sabertooth turned around, her eyes were no longer green; they were neon blue.  Nonetheless, he darted forward, skillfully evading her fists and landing a large scratch on her side.  

Ali winced in pain, but ignored the burning in her side.  She shot out a beam of energy and, predicting Sabertooth's move, shot another beam, which connected with his jaw.  Energy surged through the mutant's body as he convulsed in pain.  Finally, the shock wore off, and he lay on the ground unmoving.  

Ali started to run past him to Mastermind when suddenly a hand whipped out and grabbed her ankle.  She gave a cry as she was suddenly flipped upside down and thrown into a tree.  Her back connected with the bark, creating a loud pounding noise as she fell to the ground beneath.  She groaned and tried to push herself up when suddenly Sabertooth grabbed a handful of her hair and her arm and jerked her up.  

"You're strong," he said, his brown eyes burning into hers.  "But you're not strong enough to beat me."  He pulled back a hand, preparing to permanently take away her vision when suddenly a loud yell stopped him.   

"IF YOU EVEN TOUCH HER I'LL KILL YOU!" roared Logan as he charged forward, his adamantium claws unsheathed and glinting maliciously.  Logan tackled Sabertooth to the ground and began his fight with the mutant while Ali fell to the ground like a rag doll.  

Bobby, Scott, and Jean were soon beside her.  "Are you alright?" Jean asked worried.  

Ali nodded weakly.  

"Alright.  Bobby, watch over her while Jean and I help the others," Scott ordered.  

"Yes sir," Bobby replied.  

Ali watched from afar as the X-Men slowly took the advantage over the Acolytes, pushing them farther back.  Finally, Magneto ordered the mutants to retreat.  Upon hearing this, Piotr uprooted a tree (by Magneto's order) and threw it at the X-Men.  When they had recovered from dodging, the Acolytes were gone.  

John spotted Ali and rushed over.  "Ali!  Are you alright?" he asked, worry shining in his eyes.  

Ali smiled the best she could.  "I'm fine," she managed to say.  

John shook his head.  "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, sheila," he replied.  "I should've been there."

"It's not your fault.  I should have been more aware and stayed away from Sabertooth," she replied.  She took a deep breath, feeling unconsciousness slowly edge into her mind.  

"Ali?  Don't leave me.  Stay with me," John said.  

"I'm not leaving, John.  I'm just really tired," she replied softly, closing her eyes.

"Ali?  Ali!" yelled John.  "Professor!"

Professor Xavier wheeled himself over as fast as he could.  "Hank!  We must hurry and get her back to the Institute," Professor Xavier ordered.  Logan carried Ali back to the Institute, feeling guilt running through his body.  If only he had gotten there sooner.  Maybe, if he had, things wouldn't have turned out this way.  

***

Sorry I posted so late.  I had this ready on like, Tuesday or Wednesday, but my brother needed the computer, so yeah.  Well, what do you think?  I kinda fused together two ideas.  One from o scorched eggy and another from Ivan's Kitsune.  I couldn't make up my mind between the two.  

Reviews:

damien455: glad you liked it.  Tell me what you think about this one.

Coco Cow: no problem, I really liked your story.  Tell me when you post another chapter, because I want to read it!  And tell me what you think about this one.

Oh, and if anyone likes Brittany Spears' music, sorry.  I don't, and neither do most of my friends.  That's just the way we are.  If you do like her, again, sorry, but don't complain to me about it.

Thank you!  R&R!!!

~Jojo~


	18. John and Logan's Feelings

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except Ali.  Although I don't own the characters, in this story, I can manipulate them as much as I want.  Mwahahaha. 

John stared tiredly at the unconscious form of Ali as she lay on the medical bed in the dark.  He had been with her ever since they had arrived back at the Institute.  Hank had done numerous scans, finding a dislocated disc in her back and a dislocated shoulder.  He had quickly repaired the damage done to the girl.  

John rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.  Four hours straight he had been here.  It was the longest he had ever sat still: a record.  The students who had come through often asked him if he was feeling ok.  But he was in no mood to answer any questions, so he often yelled at them to buzz off and leave him alone.  The desired effect was always acquired: the students left in silence.  But he didn't care if they were there and staring at him anymore.  The only thing that mattered to him was Ali.  She had helped him through the transition to the Institute; she had stuck up for him against Scott.  She had done more for him than he could ever imagine.  She couldn't be hurt so badly, she just couldn't.  

He sighed and held his head in his hands.  He was so tired.  He wanted to go to sleep in his bed.  Thoughts of rest were quickly driven from his mind as he remembered with a sick feeling exactly what happened.  He should have been there.  He should have saved her.  He couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened.

Logan suddenly walked into the med lab carrying a cup of coffee.  He looked at Ali with tired eyes.  He didn't even seem to notice John.  He focused solely on the unconscious girl.  It was his fault she was in bed.  It was his fault she had been attacked and injured.  He should have been there.

_There's no way you could have prevented Sabertooth from attacking her,_ thought a voice in his head.  A small part of him agreed, but he quickly pushed the thought away.  He shouldn't be thinking that.  It was his fault.  Nothing more to it.

John suddenly shifted in his chair to get more comfortable.  Logan's eyes darted to the slumped figure and softened.  There was John, only a teenager himself, worrying about a girl he might not be with for the rest of his life.  Logan smirked, but why, he didn't know.  A small part of him thought that it was cute how John sat beside the bed.  He quickly realized what he had thought and eliminated it.  How could he think something like that?  He was Logan, Wolverine, a tough guy who never went soft.  He was not allowed to think cute, fluffy, sweet thoughts like that!  It was just that way.  He didn't allow himself.  He had to be tough.  He just _had_ to be.  

John turned around then.  "You gonna stop staring at me, mate?" he asked.

Logan grunted.  "If you stop being paranoid.  I wasn't starin' at you," he replied gruffly.  

John smirked.  "I could tell just by the way your eyes were looking at me, mate," he said sarcastically.  

Logan glared at John for a moment, then let his gaze soften.  "Why don't you go to bed, kid?" he suggested, walking across the tile floor to lean against the wall.

"I don't want to," John replied, his eyes back on Ali.  "I want to be here when she wakes up."

Logan sighed.  "If you're on the brink of death, it's not gonna do her much good," Logan rationalized.

John nodded.  "I don't care.  I'll sleep, I just want to be here when she wakes up, that's all, mate."

Logan nodded.  "You've got a good heart, kid.  She made a good decision, dating you," he commented, then left, hoping to God that John wouldn't make a smartass remark on what he said.  He had gone soft.  

John knew that, but he didn't comment.  Instead, he glanced at the clock again.  11:53.  He really should go to bed.  Sleep began to blur his vision once again.  He yawned loudly and stretched.  Ali would still be there in the morning; he would still be there.  He slumped in his chair and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him at last.

*

John awoke early in the morning, finding Ali lying peacefully on her bed.  He sighed.  _She's probably just asleep,_ thought a voice in his head.  _That's it._

Beast suddenly lumbered through the door.  "Hello, John," he said.  He suddenly stopped moving.  "Did you stay here overnight?"

John shook his head.  "No, mate.  That's ridiculous," he lied.  Lucky him, he lied on a daily basis, and by then was a genuine master at the art.

Beast nodded and walked over to Ali's bed.  He checked her vitals and her brainwaves, and then smiled.  

John jolted up.  "What's up, doc?" he asked, reminding Hank of Bugs Bunny.  

Beast smiled.  "She's just asleep now," he replied.  "Apparently, she woke up in the night and just went back to sleep."

John grinned.  "That's great!" he yelled.  "Now I just have to wait for her to wake up."

Beast smiled and nodded.  "Call when she finally does awaken from her slumber," he said, and with that left the med lab.  

John turned back to Ali, who currently had a smile pasted on her placid face.  John grinned and shook Ali's shoulder, causing the girl to begin to laugh. 

"Ali, you little bugger!  You were awake the whole time!" John cried.

Ali continued to giggle uncontrollably.  Her laughing state was only worsened when John began to tickle her.  

"John!" she yelled.  "St—stop!" she demanded, curling into a ball to try and prevent John from tickling her further.  

John grinned, finally settling back down in his chair.  "Fine.  But you've got to make it up to me, shelia," he replied.  "You scared the livin' daylights outta me."

Ali smiled.  "Fine.  I'll get you another pack of lighters," she replied.  

John nodded approvingly.  "Sounds good," he replied.  

Ali grinned.  

"Well, I'll be right back," John said.  "Beast's gotta know when you wake up, sheila."

Ali nodded and watched John leave.  She sighed and stretched her sore muscles.  How long had she been awake?  Not long, that was for sure.  She smiled upon remembering seeing John fast asleep during the night.  It had been so sweet how he had stayed up by her bed.  

She sighed and kicked off the sheets that confined her to the mattress.  Swinging her legs over the bed, and slowly stood up, her legs shaking.  She took a deep breath and stepped forward, letting go of the bed.  

John suddenly arrived back then.  His eyes widened and he swore loudly.  "Sheila!  You're not supposed to be out of bed!" he ran forward ad picked her up then set her on the bed.  

Ali rolled her eyes.  "I'm fine," she replied.  "You don't need to worry."

"Yes, I do," John contradicted.  "You're unpredictable."

Ali grinned.  "Why thank you," she replied slyly.

John rolled his eyes.  

Rogue and Kitty suddenly raced into the room, out of breath and their eyes wide with excitement and shock.  

"What's going on?" Ali asked.

Rogue shook her head.  "Ya won't believe it," she muttered.

"Yeah, it's like, a total surprise," Kitty added.

"Well, I don't know if I'll believe it or not if I don't know what's going on," Ali retorted impatiently.  "What happened?  Did Bobby get trapped in his own ice block?"

"No, mah wish hasn't come true yet," Rogue said.

"Oh, ok," Ali replied.  "So what really happened?"

Kitty shook her head.  "I can't say.  Rogue, you tell her," she murmured, hiding her face from them with her hands.

Rogue gaped.  "Ah can't tell it any better than you can, Kitty," she shot back.  "You tell 'em."

"Tell us _what_?" demanded Ali and John in unison.

Rogue and Kitty stared for a minute, both thinking that the two talking at exactly the same time was scary.  

Rogue swallowed.  "It's Logan," she began.

"What happened to Logan?" asked Ali worriedly.  "Is he hurt?  Is he ok?"

Kitty nodded vigorously.  "He's fine.  I mean, he does heal himself quickly, you know?"

Ali nodded.  "Well what happened?"

Kitty took a deep breath.  "He…he asked…he asked out Storm," she replied.  

John's eyes widened, then he began laughing hysterically.  "Wolvie asked out a sheila!" he cried, on the verge of tears.  "He's gone soft!"

"Oh really?" asked Ali.  "Were you soft when you asked me out?" 

John grinned.  "I've always had a soft spot for you since I spotted you, Ali," he replied.  

"Good answer," Ali replied.  

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "But that's not even half of it," she added.

Ali and John's heads snapped to Rogue.  "What?"

Kitty nodded.  "Storm said yes!" she cried, jumping up and down.

Ali's eyes widened.  "Whoa," she muttered, running a hand through her hair.  "That's surprising."

John nodded.  "It's a sign of the Apocalypse!" he declared.

Rogue rolled her eyes, while Kitty and Ali giggled.  

"Well, today's been interesting," Ali said.  "The day I wake up, Logan asks out Storm."

Rogue nodded.  "Glad you didn't miss anything?"

"Of course."

***

HEY!  I'M BACK!  Sorry I updated so late, but I've been busy.  On Friday night I had a church lockin from 7 PM to 8 AM on Saturday, and slept most of Saturday.  Not to mention I played basketball for 5 straight hours, and I was exhausted.  But I'm back!  

Reviews:

damien455: sorry I updated so late.  Ya, the prank on Scott was pretty cool…Ali's eyes are cool.  

Ivan's Kitsune: devilish little me.  let's just say that Ali was asleep for over a day, since I don't know the effects of a concussion since I've never had one and I'm too lazy to find out.

Karakin: You've got a point about Gambit.  But I'm going to save him joining for later, just for the sake of keeping the story going.  If Gambit joined, there would be no run-ins at the mall and getting Rogue pissed.  She would be pissed 24-7.  But for the sake of the plot, which I'm still trying to figure out, I'll have him join later.

Coco Cow:  Ya, the prank was sweet!  And I really liked your chappies!  Your story rocks!!  Update soon!

One quick note:  If I ever don't update for a long time, I'm either typing up my book, finishing it, editing it, or am sore from the upcoming track season at school.  Just so you know…

R&R!!

~Jojo~ 


	19. Too Many Events to Name

Disclaimer: If X-Men was mine, the monkeys danced with Thomas Jefferson at the Inaugural Ball (a teacher at my school put that as an answer on an American History test…yup, he's crazy.  Not to mention the best…)

News about Logan and Storm's date spread like a wildfire through the Institute.  Ali told Jean, who told Scott, who told Kurt, who ended up telling Bobby.  And once Bobby finds out, it's all over.  Nothing can stop the inevitable:

Students giving adults dating advice.

Jean and Kitty went to Storm's room, where they bombarded the weather witch for information, and then insisted on picking out her clothes.  But pink just wasn't Storm's color, and she quickly shooed the girls out.  

Then came Amara and Jubilee, who advised Storm to go dancing at a club and "get her groove on".  Storm didn't even wait to banish them from her room.

Finally, Rogue and Ali took on the roles of door guards for Storm so that the African woman could get ready in peace.  She wouldn't even come out of her room for half an hour after she finished because she was so embarrassed about the student's reaction.

Of course, Logan had it much worse.  Scott came in, and began to have "the talk" with the older mutant.  Logan was completely shocked by this new development, but not so much as when Scott began to go into detail.  Logan went into a "mild" conniption, and Scott quickly left, fearing for his life.  Kurt came next, advising Logan to take Storm to get Gutbombs.  Logan politely thanked the fuzz-all for the advice, but refused.

While Kurt and Logan were talking, Bobby snuck into Logan's bathroom.  He decided that Logan needed to chill about the whole date, and that he was too tense.  So, he iced the shower and floor.  

As soon as Kurt left, Logan ran a hand through his hair and groaned.  "I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea," he muttered.  He smirked.  That was impossible.  He was going on a date with Ororo, after all.  There was no bad idea about that.

He walked into his bathroom and immediately wished he hadn't.  He slipped on the patch of ice and slid feet-first into the iced shower, painfully coming in contact with the wall.

"BOBBY DRAKE!" he roared.  "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Bobby, who had been standing outside the door, paled and raced off to hide.  

Ali and Rogue smirked.  Bobby was always amusing, but not more than now.  Usually, he was always graciously awaiting punishment so as to admit his crime.  Now, he knew that he would not come out of the encounter in very good condition.  

Logan ran from his room, looking utterly furious.  He sprinted down the halls, sniffing the air for Bobby's scent.  Terrified students jumped out of his way, afraid that he might attack them if they got to close.

Logan was only stopped by Professor Xavier, who appeared out of his study to calm Logan.  

"He iced my bathroom!" Logan growled.  If he didn't get his hands on Drake, then who knew what might happen…

Professor nodded.  "He shall be punished accordingly, Logan, trust me.  Don't worry," he replied.  The corners of Xavier's mouth twitched slightly.  "Go finish getting ready for your date," he added, as if talking to a small child.  

Logan growled menacingly and went on his way.  He took a shower (uninterrupted, thank God) and then dressed up.  

His normal blue shirt and blue jeans were present, but this time, he donned his favorite leather jacket, which was kept in the back of his closet.  No student was allowed to touch it.  If anyone but Logan did, all hell would break lose.  

Ororo was waiting for Logan at the foot of the stairs.  She was wearing a comfortable blue button-up shirt that was tucked into her blue jeans.  She smiled upon spotting Logan.  "Hello, Logan," she greeted.  "I like your jacket."

Logan grinned.  "Thanks," he replied gruffly, offering the woman his arm.  "You look nice, too." 

Ororo smiled.  "Thank you," she replied as she took his arm.  And with that, Logan led Ororo out to his motorcycle and then cruised down the driveway out of sight.

Ali grinned.  "They're a cute couple," she said.  

Rogue nearly gagged at the comment.  "Ah don't want to hear anything lahke that, got it?" she asked.  "Thinking of two adults Ah know in love just makes meh sick."

Ali nodded.  "Sorry," she replied.

Rogue nodded.  "It's alright."

The rest of the night, the students watched movies and pigged out on food like always.  It seemed to be a daily routine now: play games in the rec room, eat food in the kitchen, watch movies in rec room, and bring food into rec room to eat.  The professor didn't mind, either.  As long as they weren't wreaking havoc on the town or killing each other, he was fine with it.  

Kitty sighed and pulled some muffins out of the oven.  "Hey, Kurt!  Where are you?" she called.  "I need some help with something!"

Kurt, who had been sitting on the couch, grimaced as the scent of muffins reached his nose.  The elf usually loved muffins.  Heck, he loved all food.  But Kitty's muffins were just…terrifying.  He quickly ported away and up to his room to try and avoid having to taste test the muffins.  He liked being alive at the moment.

Kitty walked through the kitchen door and looked into the rec room, surveying all the students and looking for her favorite fuzzy elf.  When she couldn't find him, she shrugged and called for someone else.

"Scott!  Can you come here?  I need you to taste some muffins for me!"

A look of fright flashed over Scott's face.  He quickly jumped to his feet off the chair.  "Sorry, Kitty.  I gotta go…gas up my car!  Bye!" he yelled, and with that he sprinted from the room.

Kitty frowned.  Well there went two test subjects.  Oh well.  There were plenty of students, and at least one of them wasn't busy enough not to taste her cooking.  

"Bobby, are you busy?" she yelled.

Bobby was currently going head-to-head with Ray on Need for Speed: Underground on the Xbox.  His tongue was between his teeth as his fingers sped over the game controller, expertly pressing the needed buttons.  "Yes!" he yelled, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.  Various students were gathered around, all pressing in and cheering for either Bobby or Ray.  The two were neck-in-neck, each one trying vainly to gain the lead.

"Can you just taste some muffins for me?" she asked.  

Upon hearing that question, Bobby's concentration broke, and Ray gained the lead, barely beating Bobby.  Ray jumped up, cheering and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.  "Yeah!  I win!  Who's the best?  I'M THE BEST!" Ray yelled.

Bobby glared at him bitterly.  

Kitty saw this loss as an opportunity, and asked Bobby if he would taste her muffins.  

Bobby immediately picked up the controller again.  "Rematch, Ray!  Now!" 

Ray grinned.  "Fine.  But you're gonna lose again," he replied.

Bobby growled.  "We'll see about that," he replied through gritted teeth. 

Kitty rolled her eyes.  Boys.  They were just too competitive.  She knew that Bobby wouldn't get off the Xbox until he beat Ray, which could take forever.  So she continued asking everyone, until finally she gave up and took her muffins to someone who would not resist taste-testing:

Professor Xavier.

The students all knew what Kitty was doing, and pitied the professor greatly.  They only prayed that he would be alive in the morning.  

John whistled.  "Glad she didn't notice me," he commented as he lounged on one of the couches.

Ali smiled.  "You got lucky," she commented.  

John nodded.  "But how blind can a sheila get not to notice my hair?" he asked, fingering his bright red locks.  

Ali shrugged.  "Must be pretty blind to miss _that_," she replied pointedly.

John nodded and the two fell into silence for a while.  The phone suddenly rang, and Amara answered it.  Her eyebrows furrowed together for a moment, unsure of whether or not to comply with the request.  Against her better judgment, she agreed.  

"Ali!  The phone's for you!" she called, yelling to get her voice over the sound of Ray celebrating another win.

Ali nodded and weeded her way through the messy room and over to the phone.  Ray's celebrating, the music in the background, and the volume of the TV was making it almost impossible to hear anything.  She took the phone from Amara and covered her other ear with her hand so she could hear.

"Hello?" she asked.  

There was a small pause, in which Ali wondered if the person had hung up or not.  Just as she herself was about to hang up, a voice on the other end spoke.

"Allison?" they asked, their voice giving them away as a man.

Ali's eyebrows came together.  "Who are you?" she asked.  "How do you know my name?"

The voice on the other end chuckled.  "Let's just say that it would be hard for me not to know your name," he replied.  

"That still doesn't answer my other question.  Who are you?"

"If you really want to know so badly, then come to Bayville High at eight o' clock.  Come alone.  You'll find out more than you bargained for."  With that, there was a small click, and the person on the other end hung up.  

Ali stared at the phone for a moment.  Should she go?  Her instincts were screaming no, that this was most likely a trap of some sort.  But how did they know her?  And what did they mean by finding out more than she bargained for?  What would they tell her?  Would they hurt her if she went?  She shook her head, trying to clear her mind to make a sound decision.  She could take care of herself.  She was a mutant, and a powerful one at that.  She had trained with the X-Men and was a member of their team.  So why not go?  Because she didn't know who she would be dealing with.

John suddenly appeared at her side.  "You ok?" he asked quietly, but loud enough for only Ali to hear.

She nodded.  

"Who called?" he questioned, his eyes scanning hers for any sign.  He knew something was wrong.  

Ali looked at the ground as she hung up the phone.  "I don't know," she replied softly.

John almost didn't hear her.  "What do you mean sheila?"

Ali's eyes stayed on the ground.  "I didn't know who they were."

John's eyes darkened.  He didn't like the looks of this or how Ali was reacting.  If anyone was bugging Ali, then there'd be hell to pay.

"I've gotta go, I'll be back later," Ali said and she slipped away, too quickly for John to catch her.  

Oh yeah, something was definitely wrong now.  He knew it.  John quickly picked up the phone and called his best friend in the entire world:

Remy LeBeau.

"Hey, Remy?" he asked quietly, hoping that no one would over hear him.  "I need a favor…"

******

Cliffy!!  But most of you can probably guess what it's going to be…dang it.  Sorry I haven't posted in a while…have been kinda lacking in the idea department.  BUT, the good news…I'VE FINALLY COME UP WITH A PERFECT PLACE TO USE Karakin's IDEA!!!  I REALLY wanted to use it, but I needed a place to, and I FINALLY GOT IT!!!   THANX KARAKIN!!

Reviews:

Ivan's Kitsune: Sorry that it didn't make any sense.  I hope this chapter is good.

damien455: I seem to be on a good writing streak.  Yay!  Hope you like this chapter, and tell me if I need to improve on anything!

o scorched eggy: it's ok, u've been busy…I know b/c you tell me all about it.  How do you do it?  Neway…how many signs do we have now?? 33, counting my A's in A.H?  I dunno…I think you putting up with all your sports takes up around ten or twenty…

Once again, thanks for all the reviews.  I'll try to post again soon.  R&R!!

~Jojo~


	20. Relatives Return

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men.  If I owned X-Men, then Scott would be killed off every episode, just like Kenny on South Park.  

Ali, not having a car and deciding not to drive, ran to the high school as fast as her legs would carry her.  Her gut instincts screamed for her to turn around and run back to the Institute where it was safe, or to have someone come with her, but she ignored the warnings.  This person had answers.  But to what, she didn't know.  All she knew was that unspoken questions would be answered.  And this person knew her.  She needed to find out how.  

The sky was already dark and the wind was slowly picking up.  She tucked some hair behind her ear and looked around, cautiously walking towards the front doors of the school.  Her eyes darted around, watching each and every shadow carefully.  Her senses heightened, picking up every breath of wind and every moan of a waving tree branch.  Ali's body tensed as she felt someone's eyes watching.  She whirled around, expecting to see the person watching her with a smug grin on their face.  But to her surprise, she found no one. 

Someone behind her chuckled.  Ali jumped and turned around again, her hair flying in the powerful gust of wind that had just come up.  In front of her was a tall, muscular man wearing a black trench coat.  

"Hey, Ali.  Long time no see," he commented, a smirk on his shadowed face.  

Ali backed up a step.  "Who are you?" she asked, already clenching her fists and charging them with energy.  Green eyes changed to blue again, her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.  

"No need to be so apprehensive.  I am, after all, only your father," he replied, lifting his face so Ali could get a better look.  His eyes were just the same as hers: emerald green.  

Ali's eyes widened and the electricity coursing through her hands vanished.  She took another step back.  "No, it can't be.  You're dead!" she cried in disbelief.  How was if possible for him to be here if he was dead?  It just wasn't possible.  He couldn't be real. 

"'Fraid not.  I'm just as alive as you are," he replied, stepping forward each time Ali stepped back.   

Ali suddenly backed into another solid object.  She jumped forward and whirled around, coming face-to-face with a tall redhead, barely taller than her.  

"Hello Ali," said the female, her blue eyes connecting with Ali's green ones.  

Ali backed up a step.  "You guys aren't real!  You're dead!  You disappeared eleven years ago!  You can't be alive!" she yelled, stepping away from the two adults.  

Her father shook his head.  "No.  You see, your mother and I knew that they were going to try and kill us.  We escaped, though," he explained, a grin on his face.  That smile though, was not comforting to Ali's eyes.  It was scary, and made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.  

Ali shook her head.  "You guys can't be here, you just can't!" she yelled.  

Her mother smiled and stepped forward.  For some reason, her mother's smile sent a shiver up Ali's spine.  It wasn't a warm, comforting one that a mother gives to their child after they fall and scrape their knee or are woken up by a scary dream.  It was scary, almost giving off an evil feeling.  Something was different from the last time Ali had seen her mother, from the memories that she held so dear.  This almost didn't seem like her mother at all.  A small part of her had been willing to admit that this was her mother a moment ago, but not anymore.  This wasn't her mother, or at least it didn't seem like it.  That was what scared her.

"Are you just saying that because you're afraid that if you let down your guard you'll be hurt, or because you truly don't want to believe that we're alive?" she asked.  Her eyes finally connected with Ali's, and she felt her senses and mind suddenly become dull.  _Calm down,_ whispered a soft voice in her mind soothingly.  A calmness enveloped Ali's thoughts and mind, and she began to relax.  Everything seemed all right now.  She was about to close her eyes when suddenly her fiery personality shot to the surface.  _Don't fall asleep!  They're trying to do something really bad to you, _screamed the voice.

Ali's eyes snapped open and narrowed towards her parents.  "What the hell were you trying to do to me?" she demanded, charging her fists once again.  

Her mother frowned.  "Your mind is stronger than I expected," she commented.  

Ali was becoming impatient fast, as well as angry.  "Tell me what the hell you were trying to do before I kill you!" she commanded, a surge of energy going through her body.  She was more powerful than she had ever been, and the same went for her anger.  They had deceived her, tried to trick her.  They wouldn't get away with it.  

"I was just trying to calm you down," her mother replied.  "I was afraid that you would faint from all that was going on in your head."

Ali rolled her eyes.  "Don't give me that crap!" she spat.  "Tell me the truth!"

Her father was no longer smiling.  "We're telling you the truth.  What's wrong?  Why can't you just accept that we're alive and here to take you home with us?"

The sirens in Ali's mind were now screaming full force.  "I'm not leaving!" she yelled.  

Her mother took a step forward.  "We only want to try and be the parents that you need.  We missed you," she replied, her voice pleading and her eyes holding the same look.  But her eyes…there were something different in her eyes also.  What it was, she didn't know, nor did she want to for that matter.  Ali was afraid that if she did, then things would take a turn for the worse.  

"If you missed me so much then why didn't you come and get me back in Britain?" she demanded.  "Why didn't you come back then?  Why did you decide to come and get me now, when I just started a new life and have friends I can relate to, who care about me and want to protect me?" 

"Does it really matter when we came, rather then why we came?" asked her father, trying to steer away from the topic and change Ali's mind.

"Yes!" Ali screamed.  "It matters!  Now answer my question!"

Her father sighed.  "We didn't know whether or not you had left," he replied.  

"You had eleven years to look, and you didn't even check the first place that I had lived?  How big of idiots can you be?" she yelled.  

Her mother narrowed her eyes.  "Don't talk to us in that tone of voice, young lady," she ordered.  "You don't have the right."

"Oh, really?" Ali asked.  "I think I have plenty because you guys didn't even try to look for me!"

"We did look for you, Ali," her father replied, taking a step forward and extending his hand.

"But not in the most obvious place in the world," she replied, reaching out and knocking away his hand.  "Good job, Sherlock."

Her father was becoming frustrated.  Why didn't Ali just believe him and come?  Why did she have to make this so difficult?  She was, after all, his child.  She was supposed to obey him.  

"Ali, listen to us: We've missed you for eleven years.  We've finally found you, and you're refusing to listen and trust us," her mother said, hurt shining in her blue eyes.  

Ali closed her eyes.  "I went through a lot of grief because of you two," she said, her voice shaking.  "I was alone for eleven years of my life.  One day, you just show up expecting me to completely believe that you're real and wanting me to come back with you away from my friends.  Do either of you realize how insane that sounds?  And I can tell you one thing: I refuse to leave this place.  And you two have got a lot of kissing up to do if you want me to even consider being your daughter."

Her father's eyes flashed with anger.  "You are already my daughter," he hissed.  "And you don't have a choice in the matter, because you're coming whether you like it or not."

At that moment, Ali's mother closed her eyes, her face becoming calm yet concentrated.  Ali felt a calming sensation in her mind yet again, and she quickly began to fight it.  _Just calm down,_ whispered a voice.  _Everything's all right.  No need to be so uptight.  Just relax…_

Ali groaned.  "Leave me alone!" she yelled, clutching her head as she vainly tried to remove her mother's presence from her mind.

Her mother's eyebrow's furrowed together as she tapped into more of her power.  Her hair rose up around her from the tension in the air.  Her husband glanced back and forth between the two women.  It was unclear who would win.  His wife had never had to struggle very much with anyone, but his daughter was putting up a good fight. 

Ali groaned, the pressure finally getting to her mind.  She couldn't take this much longer.  If someone didn't come, she didn't want to know what would happen.  She didn't want to think about it, either.  She only prayed that someone would come, and she would not be torn away from her friends.  

"What the hell do you think you be doin' to de femme?" demanded a Cajun voice.  Remy was pissed.  

Her father looked up at Remy.  "What do you want?" he spat, glaring at Remy.  

"Nothing but fo' you to leave her alone," Remy replied.  "And maybe to hurt you."

Ali's father laughed. "I'd like to see you try," he challenged.  

Remy grinned.  "Remy'll gladly accept the challenge," he replied.  With that, he charged up three playing cards and threw two at Ali's father, who immediately did a back flip, evading the attack.  That was when Remy threw his third card, hitting Ali's father right in the chest.  He flew back from the attack, landing on his back.  His eyes blazed with fire and he quickly stood, calling up water from the nearby fire hydrant.  "You're going to wish you were never born, kid," he said, sending two jets of water at the younger mutant.  Remy easily dodged both and threw more cards at him, which the older mutant easily dodged.  

"You're good with your powers, but you're no match for me," commented her father.  

Remy grinned.  "Dat be true," agreed the Cajun smoothly.  "Remy's better."

Ali's father glared at him.  Behind him, Ali finally passed out, falling forward onto the ground.  Her mother gave a sigh of relief.  "I finally got it," she called, alerting her husband of her progress.  

He nodded and turned to Remy.  "We've got to be leaving, so I suggest you get out of my way," he suggested, his voice deadly calm.  

Remy's eyes hardened.  "Remy wouldn't count on you leaving.  He be stopping you wit' all he got."

With that, Remy threw half a pack of cards flew at Ali's mother and father, which the two dodged.  

"You can't defeat us, boy!" yelled Ali's mother.  "We're too powerful for you alone!"

Remy nodded grimly.  "But Remy ain't alone," he replied.  He gave a short nod, and Ali reached out a weak hand, letting loose the energy that she had built up.  It struck her mother in the back, and she convulsed painfully.  Ali felt, strangely, no remorse for her actions.  They had attempted to kidnap her and control her thoughts.  She wouldn't forgive them.  At least, not yet. 

Ali's mother whirled around, her eyes flashing.  "Ali!  How dare you!" she yelled.  

Ali reached into her pocket and pulled out her X-Men communicator.  "I suggest you leave before Professor Xavier comes," she said.  "He won't be happy that you attempted to kidnap me."

"That's not what we were trying to do, honest!" cried her mother.  

"Then what do you call attempting to gain control over your daughters mind forcefully and then take her away?"

Her mother didn't answer.  "Mike!  Time to leave!" she yelled, and with that, the two fled, being carried away by Ali's mother.  The husband and wife looked back once, longing for their daughter to be with them.  But they kept going.  She was lost to them for now.  But she wouldn't be for long.

Remy ran over to Ali, helping her up.  "Are you alright chere?" he asked, scanning her face.  

Ali nodded.  "Only my pride's been hurt," she muttered.  "I never should have come."

Remy nodded.  "Dat be true," he said.  "But everyone makes mistakes.  You just have to live wit' 'em."

Ali nodded.  "Remy, don't tell anyone about this," she whispered.  

Remy frowned.  "Somebody's gotta know," he replied.  "And if you won't tell, then it's Remy's job to."

"But Remy, I don't want them to know how easily I was defeated."

Remy shook his head.  "You weren't that easy.  Remy saw your mom.  She was having a hard time wit' you."

Ali sighed.  "I don't want anyone to know about my mistake."

"What, are you trying to give the impression that you're Wonder Woman?" he asked.  "Dey all knows you aren't."

Ali sighed.  "No matter what, you won't listen to me, will you?" she asked, a miserable tone in her voice.  

Remy shook his head, giving her a toothy grin.  "Nope."

Ali sighed.  "Alright.  Let's go then," she muttered.  

Remy walked Ali back to the Institute, but when they arrived at the gate, Remy said that he wanted to go, too.  "Remy has to talk to de professor," he explained.   

Ali nodded, and the two walked side-by-side up to the front doors.  

John had been watching and waiting for them, nervously pacing in front of the windows.  Upon finally spotting Ali with Remy, he ran from the building and to his two friends.  

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, scanning for Ali's face for any indication of any event that might have happened.  

But Ali's face was stoic, and John finally gave up on finding anything.  The three walked inside, only to find Professor Xavier waiting with the rest of the X-Men.  

"Where did you go, Ali?" Scott asked.  He had taken on his usual role of "Big Brother" once Ali had turned up missing and reappeared completely emotionless.  He didn't drop it now, either.  

Ali sighed.  She knew that with Remy here, the story would come out whether she wanted it to or not.  She took a deep breath and began, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"I got a phone call from someone I didn't know.  They said that if I wanted to know who they were and more, then I needed to meet them at Bayville High at eight," she explained.  

"What!" cried Scott.  "Why did you go if you didn't know who they were?" he demanded.  

Ali sighed and shrugged.  "I don't know," she replied quietly.  "Just let me finish."

Scott fell silent.  He knew something was wrong.  The only way that they would find out was by Ali telling them.  

"It…it turned out to be…my parents," she whispered, barely loud enough for everyone to hear.  

But they did.  Shocked silence followed for a moment before the Professor finally spoke.  

"Are you sure, Ali?" he asked.  

Ali shook her head.  "No.  But they looked exactly like my parents, and knew me.  They seemed different though.  Almost cold," she explained.

The professor paled.  "I don't like the looks of this," he explained.  

Everyone nodded his or her agreement.  

Wolverine suddenly seemed to notice Remy and growled.  "What are you doing here?" he snarled.  

Remy held up his hands to show that he meant no harm.  "Remy saved Ali.  Got a call by John to follow the femme.  Saved her before her parents could kidnap her," he explained.  

Wolverine's eyes got wide, and the girls in the group gasped.  

"Unbelievable," muttered Professor Xavier.  

Remy nodded.  "Remy thinks it would be a good time to announce dat you have another ally," he added.  

"Oh really?" Wolverine said.  "Who?"

Remy smiled.  "Me."

"Your help may be wanted by some, but not by me," Scott said.  

Remy frowned.  "Remy helped save her," he said, jerking a thumb towards Ali.  "And her parents were strong.  Remy wants to join and help."

The professor nodded.  "Your help will be welcomed, Remy," he replied.  "Something tells me that we will need it in the future."

******

Well, what do you think?  It's spring break, so I decided to post yet another chapter.  I hope you guys like this one too.  

Sweet.  Made it to six pages.  Haha.  Good day.

Reviews:

Karakin: wow.  Didn't kno my story was that good.  Thanks so much.  And ur idea was good.  Tell me wut u think about this.

R&R

~Jojo~


	21. I Just Don't Know

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men.  Marvel does.  They're rich and powerful.  I'm poor and…not powerful.

John wrapped his arm around Ali.  For the moment, she didn't even react.  No blush, no movement, nothing.  She just stood still as a statue, her eyes on the red carpet.  

"Ali, come with me," said Professor Xavier.  "Logan, Remy, Jean, and Rogue, too."

Ali nodded and pulled away from John's embrace, following the professor to his study.  She still did nothing but keep her eyes on the ground.  

Jean followed, her jaw set firmly.  She didn't know why the professor had asked to see her, but she knew that it must have been important.  

Logan came next, anger flooding his veins.  It took all the strength he had in him not to run out and attack Ali's parents.  He needed to be here, to find out all the details.  That was probably what the professor was planning to do, anyway.  

Remy followed Rogue, who was pissed at Remy for even daring to enter the Institute doors.  Remy just enjoyed seeing the girl angry; he thought she was cute when she was mad at him.  

Rogue closed the door after she entered, nearly hitting Remy in the face.  Lucky him, he had quick reflexes, and easily caught the door.  He closed it softly behind him and leaned against it, grinning broadly at Rogue, who merely rolled her eyes at the Cajun's vain attempts to woo her.  

The professor told Ali to sit down in a chair.  The mutant obeyed his command, sitting in the leather seat and, again, keeping her eyes to the ground.  

Professor Xavier finally coaxed Ali to raise her eyes off the ground and to look into his.  "I'm just going to re-watch the events that happened.  Nothing more," he explained.  

Ali nodded to show that she understood and closed her eyes, concentrating on the events that had played out previously that night.

Professor Xavier set his fingers gently on Ali's temples and closed his eyes, using his mind to dig into her thoughts.  He was suddenly jolted forward mentally and landed on the ground.  To his right was Ali.  In front of the two was Ali's father.  Xavier watched everything happen, his eyes widening when Ali's parents so far as to what he called "attack" her.  He was relieved when Remy showed up and he quickly cut out before he heard the conversation between the two mutants. 

Ali's eyes fluttered open, looking at Professor Xavier with a questioning look, as if asking what he thought.  

Xavier avoided her eyes, holding his head in one of his hands.  "I don't know what to think," he muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.  "I honestly don't know."

Ali nodded.  She felt the same way.  She didn't know whether or not her parents had truly wanted her to come with them or if they were working for someone.  Heck, she didn't even know if those people had been her parents.

Logan growled.  "I don't like the looks of this, Chuck," he said.  

Xavier nodded his agreement.  He turned to Ali.  "Ali, for your own safety, you are not allowed to leave the Institute without the company of at least three other mutants," he said.  

Ali nodded.  Easy enough.  

"And you must be in the company of an adult."

Ok, bad news.

Yes, Ali liked the adults at the institute.  But that could mean bad news for doing things that they wanted.  Restrictions would be set down.  She sighed.  She never should have gone out to see her parents.  

Professor Xavier sighed.  "I don't know what to tell you, Ali, except to be alert for any sign of your parents.  If you so much as sense them, get back to the Institute.  Understand?" Xavier asked.  

Ali nodded her understanding.  

Xavier sighed again.  "You are all dismissed."

Everyone left the study except Logan.  The mutant walked over to Xavier's desk looking down at the crippled man.  

"Do you think they were trying to harm her?" he asked.  He had let down his tough facade.  A student was in danger.  And all the students were like nieces and nephews to Logan.  

Xavier looked up at Logan.  "There are many theories I can come up with, Logan," he began wearily.  "They could be working for someone to kidnap Ali.  They could be posing as Ali's parents.  They could actually want to be her parents.  I just don't know."

Logan nodded.  "Don't stress yourself out over it, Chuck.  She can take care of herself," he said.  

"Yes, that's what we thought.  But she was nearly kidnapped."

"She didn't use her powers on them, though.  It may turn out different next time."

"Logan, I hope to God that there isn't a next time."

*

"Ali, are ya feelin' ok?" Rogue asked, biting her bottom lip.  

Ali nodded.  "I'm fine.  Why do you ask?" she said, turning to Rogue.  

Rogue shrugged.  "You know…what happened.  Ah thought you mahght be actin' different, that's all," she replied.  

Ali nodded.  The time on the clock was past nine.  "I'm going to bed," she announced and headed up the stairs to the dorms.  

John followed.  He knew something was wrong.  

"Sheila?  You ok?" he asked.  

"Fine," she replied without turning around.  

"If you're fine then turn around and talk to me," he replied.  

Ali stopped and turned around.  Her eyes were on the ground again so that John was unable to see them.  

The fiery mutant grabbed Ali's shoulders and shook her angrily.  "Why don't you look at me?" he demanded.  "Why do you keep your eyes on the ground?"

"I don't know!" Ali yelled, her eyes still on the red carpet.  She prayed that he would leave it there.

"Yes you do," John replied.  "I can tell just by the tone of your voice."

Ali looked up at him.  The look in her eyes was startling: she was angry, hurt, and confused.  "Do you understand?" she asked.  

"It's because of your parents," John whispered.  

Ali nodded.  "I don't know what to think about them, John.  And I can't believe that they would attack me," she explained.  "I don't want anyone to know how I'm acting."

John's gaze softened.  "Ali, you've got guts.  But stop trying to act like the ultimate person.  You're only human.  Well, a little more than human," he said.  

Ali smiled.  "I know," she replied.  "I'll try to do better."

John grinned.  "How come you don't listen to anyone else but me?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  "Not that I mind, but I like it, sheila."

Ali rolled her eyes.  "I only listen if I'm told something twice.  You just happen to say it for the second time," she replied.  

John grinned.  "I'm sure," he replied.  

Ali rolled her eyes.  "I'm going to sleep," she said and gave John a quick kiss on the cheek.  "Night."

John grinned.  "Night, Ali."

*

Kitty walked phased through the wall and into Ali and Rogue's room the next day.  

"Wake up!" she yelled, shaking Rogue.  

The Goth girl grumbled something and rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head.  "Leave meh alone, Kitty," she mumbled, promptly falling back asleep.  

Kitty frowned and moved over to Ali.  "Wake up, Ali!" she said, shaking the girl.  

Ali batted Kitty's hands away and pulled the blankets over her head also.  "Go away, Kitty!" she grumbled.  "I'm trying to sleep."

Kitty rolled her eyes.  "Well I can, like, see that," she retorted.  

"Then go away."

Kitty began to shake Ali again.  "You're not asleep if you can, like, make comebacks like that, now get up!" she demanded.  

Ali groaned.  "I can make comebacks even if I'm only half asleep, which I am.  Now go away!"

"Ali, you faker!  Get up!" Kitty yelled.  

Ali flung the blankets off and glared at Kitty, crossing her arms across her chest.  "This had better be good, Kitty," she said, her voice deadly calm.  

Kitty nodded.  "It is," she affirmed.  "You better come downstairs, though," she said.  

Ali rolled her eyes.  "If this isn't something groundbreaking, I'll kill you," she said.  

Kitty smiled weakly.  "No you won't.  Now let's go.  You too, Rogue," she said.  

The three made their way down the hall, two trudging grumpily while the other urged the two to hurry up.  

Kitty led them into the kitchen, where Remy, John, and Scott were arguing and Kurt was trying to be a mediator.  'Trying' being the key word.  

"You'll blow up the whole house!" Scott yelled.  

Remy frowned.  "Remy's used de stove tons o' times, 'n he never lit de house on fire," he retorted.  

"There's a first time for everything," Scott snapped.  

"Remy, if you won't be making your Cajun omelets, then _I _will, mate," interrupted John.  

"You're not touching the stove, either!" Scott yelled.  

"What the bloody hell gives you the right to decide who uses the stove, mate?" John demanded.  

"No one.  I'm looking out for everyone's safety, that's all."

Remy rolled his eyes.  "Remy tinks either he's lost his marbles or he really cares for a femme here," he said.  

John grinned.  "That's right, mate.  He loves Jean!"

Scott's face flushed with embarrassment.  "She's my girlfriend!" he yelled.  

"Exactly," John replied.  

"Can't we all just get along," Kurt moaned.  Everyone ignored him, though.  

Remy grinned.  "Remy tinks we have blackmail, mon ami," said the Cajun slyly.  

John nodded his agreement.  "Mate, if you don't let us use the stove, we'll tell Jean some incredibly embarrassing information about you," he said

Scott groaned.  "Fine.  Use the stove.  But it's your fault if the Institute goes up in flames," he said, and with that stalked off.  

Remy grinned and suddenly spotted Rogue.  "Hello!" he cried, walking over.  "Remy tinks you look lonely over here, chere," he said with a cocky grin.

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Get away from meh before ya die," she threatened.  

"Who's gonna kill me?" he asked.  

Rogue pointed to the window seat.  "Logan," she replied simply.  

Indeed, on the seat sat the mutant who was slowly tearing the newspaper.  Remy gave an, 'eep' and ran from the room.  The teenagers in the room began laughing uncontrollably.  It was a good turnaround from the previous night, and a much needed one at that.

******

*stretch, yawn* tired.  Spring break is boring.  This fanfic is saving me.  

Made it to 50 reviews!  Yay!  Actually 51, which is even better!  Woot!

Reviews:

Karakin: no problem about using your idea.  Just tell me if you like this.  

damien455: tell me what you think of this.  Hope you like it!

Ivan's Kitsune: next time, just exit out of the box and open it up again.  Usually works for me.  but I'm glad you commented.  Tell me what you think about this.

R&R!

~Jojo~


	22. Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: Well, if X-Men is mine, then I'm on a cruise in the Caribbean right now with my good friend o scorched eggy, but I'm not, and therefore, I'm very mad.  So I don't own X-Men.  Now, I'm gonna go sulk…

Rogue rolled reluctantly out of bed, grumbling about the inhumanity of getting up so early for school, which shouldn't even exist, in her opinion.  Ali was already out the dorm door and heading towards the bathroom.  Rogue mumbled a few obscenities and started to get dressed.  Ali appeared a few minutes later, running a brush through her now straight hair.  She had borrowed Kitty's straightener that morning, and now her hair reached the small of her back.  Rogue shuffled past her and to the bathroom.  A moment later, Ali heard Rogue scream, "Cajun, Ah'm warnin' ya—Get away from meh!"  

Ali rolled her eyes and smiled.  As annoyed—no, pissed was more like it—that Rogue was, it was still amusing to see Remy continue to pursue her.  No matter how pathetic it was on his part.  

The kitchen was filled with the main X-Men, all of them contorting around one another to get food from the table.  Ali twisted her way through the students and grabbed a glass of orange juice, sipping from the glass and watching the news.  

Suddenly, John wrapped his arms around her.  "I like your hair, sheila," he said with a grin.  

Ali smiled and pulled out of his embrace.  "Thank you," she said.  "Maybe I'll do it more often."

Suddenly, Rogue stormed into the kitchen, and trailing behind her was Remy.  "C'mon, chere.  Remy ain't gonna hurt you," he said.  

"No, but Ah will if ya don't get away from me now!" she growled.  

Remy grinned.  "Yo' fiery," he said.  "Remy likes that."

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Bite me."

"Remy'd be glad to.  When and where?"

It was a good thing Logan wasn't there then.  If he had been, Remy would have already been dead and buried.  

"Swamp Rat, I'll file harassment charges against ya if ya don't leave meh alone!" Rogue yelled.  

Ali suddenly grabbed the sleeve of Rogue's shirt and pulled her through the students to the table.  

"Can we go?" Rogue pleaded.  It was plain to see that she really hated Remy.  Lucky Ali, she knew why and didn't ask any questions.  The two grabbed their backpacks, John, Kurt, and Kitty and then left.  Remy, meanwhile, was getting chewed out by Scott for harassing Rogue, and didn't see them leave.  That was one of the few times that Rogue was glad that Scott was so protective.  

Ali borrowed one of the cars (lucky her, it wasn't Scott's) and drove to the group to the school safely, much to the relief of Kurt.  He didn't really trust anyone but Scott when it came to driving, mainly because he knew that Scott would follow the laws because he was so strict about rule breaking.  He would always arrive at school in one piece when riding with him.  While his friends were more laid-back, and didn't particularly care if they broke a law or two (which happened on occasion with Bobby).  But the group arrived safely and uninjured, and quickly filed into the school for their classes.  

Ali and Rogue walked through the doors together, John walking with Kurt.  Needless to say, the Fuzzy One wasn't too comfortable about it, especially since John kept flicking his lighter on and off.  

Ali stopped at her locker with Rogue, talking quietly as Ali got her books.  They went to algebra where Ali slumped in her seat in the back.  She was good at math and understood the new material after one example, so there was really no need to pay attention.  After all, she could always look in the book if she was having trouble.

And having a book would have really helped, today.  

Ali opened her book, finding it was her chemistry book, much to her disappointment.  She slowly raised her hand, slumping lower in her seat.  

Mr. Matthews looked surprised that Ali had raised her hand, mainly because she never spoke in his class.  "Yes, Allison?" 

"I brought the wrong book.  Can I go get my math book?" she asked.  Some students snickered, but a withering look from Rogue stopped them.  

Mr. Matthews sighed in disappointment.  He had hoped that for once she would answer the board problem.  But it was just his luck, she didn't.  "Yes, Allison, you may go get it," he replied monotonlessly.  

Ali nodded and walked out of her classroom and to her locker.  Lucky her, her locker was far away from her classes, and down near the entrance to the school.  She picked up her correct book, shut her locker, and turned around, intending to go back to class.  

Unfortunately, two people stood in the way.  

Ali froze upon spotting the two people that had confused her so much.  Why were they here?  What did they want?  Why the hell was Ali even sticking around to listen to them?

Her mother smiled.  The look sent a chill up Ali's spine.  Why did her mother's smile bug her so much?  _Maybe because there's something to it that just doesn't seem right,_ she thought.  

"Ali, it's nice to see you again," her father said.  

Ali rolled her eyes.  "Listen, I know you want me to be your daughter again, but stalking me isn't helping your case at all," she stated flatly with a hint of anger.  

Her mother shook her head.  "You don't even know why we looked for you," she said softly.  

"You're right.  And you know what?  I don't really want to know," Ali replied angrily.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have class."  And with, she brushed past her parents.  

But something stopped her from continuing on.  A slight pull on her body held her fast.  At first, she wondered what it could be, but quickly figured it out.  A smirk landed on her pale face.  

"You can stop using your powers, mom," she said.  "There's no point."

"There is if there's something we want to tell you."

Ali turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.  "Oh really?  Enlighten me, then: what did you want to tell me?"

Ali's father stepped forward.  "We wanted to apologize for how we acted the other night," he replied.  

Ali nodded.  "Go on," she said.

Her father sighed.  "We shouldn't have attacked you.  We should have tried to talk things out maturely with you."

Ali nodded.  "Are you sure that's all you want to say?" she asked.  

Her father exchanged a bewildered look with his wife.  "Yes.  There's nothing more we can say," he said.  

Ali rolled her eyes.  "How about you have no right trying to force me into something?" she suggested.  "Would that happen to have any truth?"

"You are our daughter!" her father cried.  "We can make you do whatever we want."

Ali groaned.  "That's the part that you don't get!" she yelled.  "I'm not your daughter.  I don't live with you, I've grown up on my own, and the only relation I have to you is through my blood!  You may be my parents, but you haven't helped me through anything!  You've only caused more problems!  And since I don't live with you, you have no right to order me around!  Get that through your head!"

Ali's mother's eyes flashed.  "Allison Elizabeth Broderick!" she yelled.  "How dare you speak to us in such a way!"

Ali's eyes flashed blue.  "How dare I?  How dare you!" she cried.  "You have no right to come in here demanding that I follow your orders!  Get out of my sight before I call for the security guards!"

Ali's mother smirked.  "I can easily erase their memory, Ali," she replied.  "You know that."

Ali clenched her fist angrily.  She knew her mother was right.  She had known about the possibility the entire time.  But having the thought spoken out loud just made it seem all the more likely to happen.  "Get out or I'll call for Professor Xavier," she growled.  

"What, too scared to fight your own battles?" her father taunted with a grin.  

Ali's nails were beginning to dig into her skin and cause her to bleed.  Her eyes were blue now, barely containing the anger and energy that was building up inside her.  No one got away with making a fool of her.  

Rogue suddenly walked into the hallway.  "Hey, Al, Mr.—" she stopped upon spotting the two people before Ali.  There was no mistaking who they were.  "What are you doing here?" she growled.  

"We're here to talk to our daughter," her mother replied, a smile on her face and annoyance in her eyes.  

"Really?  I thought you were here to harass me," Ali muttered, loud enough for them to hear.  

"We wouldn't dream about doing that," her father said.  

"That's right," Ali agreed.  "You actually do it."

"We don't try to—" her mother began.

"Well then you deserve an award.  You do it perfectly without the slightest bit of effort at all," Ali interrupted.  

It was plain to see that both sides of the argument were getting pissed.  Correction: they were _already_ pissed.  

Rogue grabbed Ali's arm.  "Let's go," she muttered, and pulled Ali into their class.  Mr. Matthews gave Ali a questioning look, as if asking her what had taken her so long.  

"Locker jammed," she muttered angrily.  Mr. Matthews nodded and went back to teaching the class.  

The rest of the day continued without a sign of Ali's parents, much to her relief.  Rogue knew that if Ali had hung around her parents any longer, a fight would have broken out, and there would be at least one critically injured person in the hospital at the moment.  

Ali drove John, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue home that day.  Remy had tried to get into the front seat and have Rogue sit on his lap, but ended up being kicked out by everyone in the car, even John, who found the situation quite amusing.  

At the Institute, Ali went right to the Professor.  

"My parents showed up at school today," she said.  

Professor Xavier nodded tiredly.  "Yes, they came here also," he replied.  

Ali watched the professor.  He was obviously tired, and it was probably her fault.  "Professor, I know how tired this situation is making you," she said.  

The professor looked up.  "I won't deny the fact that you are right, Ali," he replied.  

"Professor, I can leave and handle this on my own," Ali suggested.  The professor needed to rest.  If he didn't, who knew what would happen?  An image of Bobby icing the entire building and Logan slitting the boy's throat entered her mind.  _Bad image,_ she thought.  _Funny, but bad._

"No, Ali, you need to stay here where you are safe," he replied.  

Ali sighed.  "Alright.  But if they attack anyone or make another appearance, I'll leave and take care of things on my own," she explained.  Before the professor could object, she added, "No matter what."

The professor sighed.  "Ali, please reconsider," he pleaded.  

"You would do the same for your students.  I'm doing this for the students because I don't want them to get dragged into the feud between my parents and I."

"Your intentions are noble, Ali," he replied.  He sighed.  "Everyone else would do the same, I suppose," he said reluctantly.  

"But there's one difference," a voice piped up.  John suddenly came through the door, striding forward casually with his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants.  "I'm going with ya, sheila," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  

Ali began to protest, but John stopped her.  "Nothing you say is gonna make me change my mind," he said.  "And I think that everyone else feels the same."

Ali turned around and looked at the door, only to see Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue peering through the open door.  She smiled.  "Thanks.  You guys are the best," she said.  

John grinned.  "Glad to know that," he replied hugging her.  

******************************************************************

Hello!  Sorry this chapter came up so late.  Been busy.  And I applied for jobs today.  Pray that I get at job!  I really need one! And want one…mainly for money…

Reviews:

damien455: I'm glad you like it.  I really hope this one's good, too.  Let me know.  And I have a question: is this funny?  Because then I can decide on what second genre this is.  And if its not, I can try to make it funnier or stick with how it's going now.  Let me know!

Karakin: I have all ur faves?  SWEET!  Ya, they're the best characters to write about.  You can do anything with them.  And I have a question:  Should I kill Scott off, or leave him in and continue to have Bobby and the other torture him?

Lady Adrienel: I'm trying to find a cure for writers block.  Maybe a very caffeinated drink or sumthin with a lot of sugar…hmm.  I'll work on getting the Nobel Prize for my concoction later.  See ya around, Emmy.  And hurry and update ur fic!

Thank you to all who review.  Any suggestions are welcome, since writer's block is currently creeping up.  If you don't make suggestions, I might end up actually making a hyperactivity drink, and that would make a VERY freaky chapter.  Maybe I'll do both…

~Jojo~


	23. New Cars and a Surprise Encounter

Disclaimer: If I own X-Men Evolution, then I wouldn't have applied for job because I already have money.  The same goes for owning Honda or a dealership or even a Civic Coupe.  I'm really mad at that, too…

Rogue was, if possible at all, even more agitated with Remy the next morning.  But her anger towards the Cajun was completely understandable, seeing that he had tried to spy on Rogue while she was in the shower.  

So when the Goth stormed into the kitchen screaming obscenities at the stalking Gambit, no one was too surprised.  In fact, they didn't even seem to notice.  The daily occurrence of Remy pestering Rogue had long ago lost the amusing appeal it had once held, even for John.  

Ali glanced at her friend and went back to reading the paper.  Logan had gotten her hooked on the habit, and she couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed it.  After all, it also gave her and Logan something to talk about.  Of course, sometimes it wasn't always talking going on between the two.  Sometimes, it was an extremely heated debate. Extremely meaning pushing to the edge of wanting to punch the lights out of the other person just to end their argument.  Most often, the thought occurred in Logan's mind, while in Ali's the tempting though of pulling a prank on him was ever present.  

Rogue grabbed the pitcher of orange juice (Logan was NOT pleased when he found out that John had been drinking from the carton on a daily basis) and poured herself a glass while she tried her hardest to ignore Remy, who was trying to woo her.  Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and burst.  

"Ah told ya to leave meh alone!" she yelled, her face flushing with anger.  

Remy grinned.  "Everybody knows dat when a femme says somethin' like dat, dat dey really like the guy dat's buggin' her," he said. 

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Too bad they're wrong," she spat.  

Ali sighed.  The fighting was really starting to get on her nerves after three days of continues banter.  "Remy, just leave her alone," she grumbled, finding a more interesting article to read.  

Logan entered the kitchen then and snatched up the other sections of the paper.  "Anything good today?" he asked gruffly.  

Ali's eyes didn't stray from the newspaper.  "Nope.  Just a bunch of garbage," she replied, folding up the paper.  

Logan nodded.  Nevertheless, he opened up a section and began to read.  

Ali sighed and stood from the table.  "Rogue, I'm going to go driving," she said.  "I'll see you later."

Rogue's eyes widened.  The only reason that Remy backed off on his teasing (if ever) was because Ali asked him too.  With her gone, he wouldn't relent at all.  

The same thought seemed to occur in Remy's mind, for he grinned and wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist.  "You do dat, Ali," he said.  "Remy will take care of Rogue."

Rogue's eyes widened, and she quickly elbowed him in the stomach and escaped his grasp.  "Al!  Wait for me!  I'm coming too!" she yelled and ran out after her friend.  

Ali was already in the garage, debating what car to take.  

Rogue ran up beside her, panting slightly.  "Hurry and pick a car, Ali," Rogue pressed.  "Ah wanna get out of here."

Ali nodded and stepped into the blue Accord Sedan, Rogue quickly following.  The two sped off, not looking back to see Remy and John watch them leave.  Remy sighed.  "Am I doin' something wrong, mon ami?" he asked.  

John shook his head.  "The sheila's just playing hard to get," he replied.  

Remy nodded.  "Remy hopes dat's all."

*

Ali turned onto a different street than usual and drove down.  Rogue looked over at Ali and gave her an uneasy look.  "Ali?  Where are we going?" she asked.  

Ali sighed.  "I wanted to buy a car and surprise everyone," she explained.  "But when I saw Remy bugging you, I decided to let you come along."

Rogue nodded.  "Sorry, Ali," she apologized.  

Ali sighed.  "It's alright, Rogue," she replied.  She brightened up slightly.  "At least you can help me pick out a car."

Rogue smiled.  "Yeah," she agreed.  They continued on in silence for a moment before a question suddenly struck Rogue.  "Hey, Al?  How'd you get the money?" she asked.  

Ali smiled.  "Well, when I left Britain, I had some money I saved and earned from my job.  I had been planning to buy a car.  So when I came here, I exchanged the money," she explained.  

Rogue nodded.  "How much money did you have?" she asked.  

Ali thought for a moment.  "About eight thousand British Pounds," she replied.  

"What's that in American Dollars?"

Ali thought again, trying to remember how much money she had.  "I think its fourteen thousand, six hundred and sixteen dollars," she replied.  

Rogue gapped.  "That's a lot of money!" she cried.  

Ali nodded.  "Yeah, and it took a long time to save, too," she said.  

Rogue nodded.  "Well, what kind of car are you looking for?" she asked.  

Ali smiled.  "I have an idea of what I want," she replied.  

Rogue raised an eyebrow.  "What would that be?" she asked.  

Ali smiled.  "You'll see when we get to the dealership," she said, a mysterious smile on her face.  

Rogue groaned.  "Why can't you just come out and tell me?" she asked.  

"Because I want to see you suffer."

Rogue groaned and hit Ali lightly.  "Ya're unbelievable," she muttered.  

Ali smiled.  "Yes, I know," she replied cockily.  They arrived at the Honda dealership minutes later, where Ali parked the car and then found the exact car she wanted:

A Civic Coupe.  

The two-door sports car was finished with cherry red and a dark interior.  Ali loved it the instant she saw it.  

Rogue, on the other hand, admired the car.  It was perfect.  If only it was black…

A small, portly man suddenly walked up to them, grinning broadly.  "Hello.  May I help you ladies?" he asked.  

Ali smiled.  "Yes," she replied.  She quickly glanced at the price, just to make sure that she could afford it.  After confirming that she could, she turned back to the dealer.  "I'd like to buy this Civic Coupe," she said firmly.

The dealer smiled.  "Certainly," he replied.  "In this color?" 

Ali nodded.  "I want this exact car," she said.  

The dealer beamed.  Such a good customer.  Easy to please, too.  "Very well.  Do you have the money?" he asked.  

"Actually, could I write you a check?  I have the money in my savings account," she replied.  

"Certainly," he replied.  He always did enjoy customers like Ali.  They didn't expect much, and so didn't ask for much.  They were content with what they got.  Ali wrote him the check and took the keys to her new car.  It was hers.  No sharing.  Finally, she had a car.  

Ali drove her new car home that day, while Rogue drove the Sedan.  They pulled into the Institute about ten minutes later.  Scott was washing his car with the "help" of Kurt.  Kurt was actually squirting Scott with the hose, trying to make him loosen up.  Scott was far from loosening up, though.  In fact, he was chasing Kurt around the car, throwing wet sponges and spraying the fuzzy elf with the hose.  

Logan was polishing his beloved bike, buffing it to where he could see himself in the reflection.  He spotted the red car driving up and instantly knew who's it was.  

"Ali!  Where'd you get that?" he growled.  The first thought that entered his mind was: she stole.  She stole the car or the money to buy it.

Ali smiled and stepped out of the car.  "I bought it, Logan," she replied.  

"How?"

"I saved a lot of money over in Britain and when I came here I exchanged it."

"Was that before you started school or after?"

"Before.  I asked Hank to do it for me," she replied.  

Logan nodded.  Legitimate excuse.  It checked out.  

Kurt ran over.  "Sweet car!" he cried.  "Can ve go for a ride?" 

Ali nodded.  Kitty suddenly ran out of the Institute asking the same thing.  John just happened to be absent.  He was somewhere else, with a certain Cajun who had a thing for Rogue.  

The four piled into the Coupe and sped off towards the city to do whatever they wanted that didn't include money.  They were all broke with the exception of Ali, but she wouldn't spend because she didn't know how much money she had left in her account.  Regardless, she wanted to save it.  

"So Rogue.  It seems that Remy, like, totally likes you," Kitty said with a smug smiled.  

Rogue growled.  "Ah hate him," she replied.  "He won't leave meh alone!"

Kitty nodded.  "Understandable, Rogue," she replied.  "But you know what they say: Like the thief he is he's stolen my heart and won't give it back.  It works perfectly for you and Remy!"

Rogue turned around in her seat and glared at Kitty.  "Ya'd better be talkin' 'bout yarself," she warned her.  

Kitty giggled.  "No way!  I'm, like, totally talking about you!" she cried.  

"Ah hope you like the pavement, Kitty."

Kurt decided to step in then.  "Please, just both of you stop it," he begged.  "Kitty, stop vith ze remarks about Remy.  Rogue, stop threatening Kitty."

Rogue growled one last time and turned around in her seat.  Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in his seat.  Keeping Rogue and Kitty apart was tiring, especially if Kitty kept insisting the Rogue liked Remy.  Kurt personally hoped that Kitty was wrong.  Of course, he did like Remy.  He was fun to be around, and there was never a dull moment with him.  But he just wasn't sure if it was a good idea for Rogue to date Gambit.  

_Vat am I zinking?_ Kurt thought.  _Rogue would kill Remy before he even got a chance to lay a hand on her!_

Ali sighed.  "You think we should go pick up John?" she asked.  

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Ya gotta spend some time away from him!" she cried.  

Ali nodded, biting her lip.  She hadn't spoken to John in a while.  _Great, I'm acting like I'm married to him!_ she thought bitterly.  She sighed and gave up.  "We're going to go pick up John, and _not_ Remy," she said with finality.  

Rogue sighed.  "Fahne," she replied, and slouched in her seat.  "But he's sitting in the backseat."

Ali smiled.  "Alright.  I just want him along for the ride," she explained.  

Rogue nodded and mumbled something about Ali acting like they were attached at the hip before turning to look out the window.  

The car arrived back at the Institute and picked John up, speeding away before Remy could jump in, too.  

Rogue mumbled something that oddly sounded like, "I'll kill that damn Cajun," and then fell silent again.  

John chuckled from the backseat.  "He really likes you, sheila," he said.  

"Too bad Ah despise him," Rogue snapped.  

John chuckled.  "He said that was why he likes you," he explained.  "Because you keep pushing him away."

"Kinda like desiring what you don't have.  Since you don't have it, you want it," Ali said.  

John nodded.  "I guess that's it," he replied.  

That only made Rogue even madder.  "Ah'm not some kind of prize!" she yelled.  "Ah swear, he'll be lucky if he's alive tomorrow morning!"

Everyone sighed and tuned Rogue out for the rest of the drive.  They went to a bookstore nearby where Rogue could buy something to read to calm her down.  Kitty went off to look at magazines in the front while Kurt wandered off to the comic book section.  John just strayed over to a book of science fiction novels and Ali headed to a section of fiction books.  She pulled out a book labeled Artemis Fowl and began to read the back cover.  

"Hello, Ali," said a voice quietly.  Ali turned around and rolled her eyes.  "Are you stalking me or something?" she snapped.  "Get away."

Her mother sighed.  "Ali, I'm sorry for everything.  I should have just talked to you.  Please, forgive me.  I only want to try and become close to you again and be the mother to you that I want to be," she explained.  Her voice and eyes begged for forgiveness.  

Ali hesitated.  Her parents had followed her around and tried to kidnap her.  Should she believe the apology and trust the woman before her?  She sighed, finally acknowledging to herself that everyone made mistakes and deserved a second chance.  "I forgive you," she replied reluctantly.  Something inside her heart made her instantly regret saying those words.  

Her mother smiled and hugged Ali.  "Thank you so much!" she cried.  "Now come with me, I have something to give you in the car."

The alarms started going off in Ali's head.  Something didn't seem right.  "I don't know, let me get Rogue or John," she replied slowly, pulling her arm out of her mother's grasp.  

"But dear, this is very special.  I have a feeling you'll only want to show them this after you've seen it."

Ali's instincts were screaming not to believe her mother and to run.  But her mother was already dragging her out of the store and to the street.  Outside was a black car with dark windows.  Ali began to pull out of her mother's grasp.  "Where is it?" she asked warily.  Something was wrong.  Something was very wrong.  

Her mother smiled sweetly.  "In the backseat.  Why don't you get it?"

Ali backed up a step.  "You get it," she replied, her eyes narrowed.  Inside the store, she could see John and Kurt.  Both could quickly help her if she needed it.  

"But honey, don't you want to see it before me?"

"You mean to say that you picked up a gift for me without even knowing what it was?  I don't buy it," Ali replied.  

Her mother's smile disappeared.  "Get in the car," she replied.  

Ali knew then that she had to get away.  She turned and started to run back in but her mother grabbed her and pulled her back.  

"John!" Ali screamed.  "John!  Help me!"

Inside the store, John was looking at an interesting book when he heard someone yell his name.  

"John!" they screamed.  "John!  Help me!" 

He instantly realized who the voice belonged to and rushed out of the store, Kurt following.  

Ali's mother shoved her in the backseat and shut the door.  In an instant, a cloth was placed over Ali's mouth and nose.  She began to fight in her mother's grasp, electricity surging through her body.  She suddenly realized that she was being drugged with chloroform.  She continued to fight, but the drug began to take effect.  The last thing she saw before she passed out was the white hand of her mothers turn blue.

************************************************************************

Hmm, what's going on?  You'll have to wait til next chapter to find out.  

About the Civic Coupe that I put in, I have a reason: I WANT THAT CAR!!  I have two years until I can get my license, so I checked out the cars at the Honda website.  I WANT THAT CAR SO BADLY!!!  Generous donations would help to achieve my new goal of BUYING that car…contact me at my email to discuss it…

Well, today's been a somewhat good day.  I'll try to post at least two more chapters during the next week, seeing that my homework load will be lessened due to the fact that I finally have a study hall this quarter!!  Then next week it might slacken due to track and the IMMENSE pain I will be in.  

I would like to apologize to Ivan's Kitsune because I forgot to put her in last weeks reviews.  I'm sorry, I forgot that the review thing didn't work.  Onto Reviews:

Ivan's Kitsune: I'm sooooooooo sorry.  I forgot that the review thing didn't work.  Wait till next chapter.  

damien455: thanks, that's good to know.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.  

Lady Adrienel: I'm working on the cure for writers block.  But at the moment, I don't have the materials I need and my parents refuse to buy them.  Besides, I'm gonna need help.  Ash gave me an idea, which I need to try.  Again, rents won't buy ingredients.  

Karakin: thank you!  I really liked the quote you gave me, so I had to use it.  Added some interest, I hope…yeah, I'll leave Scott.  And torture him IMMENSLY.  Any ideas would be welcome.

o scorched eggy: wut do you think?  Lemme know.  

Thank you all for continuing to read this story.  If it weren't for all of you I would have killed Ali off in the fourth or fifth chapter and ended the story.  Thank you for reading!  R&R!!!!!

~Jojo~


	24. Emotions

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men.  I forgot to add last time that I don't own Artemis Fowl, either.  On with the fic:

John watched the black car speed off, carrying with it his girlfriend.  He whipped out his lighter and opened it, not caring who saw him use his powers.  He formed a large bird that chased after the car and flew in front of it.  The driver slammed on the brakes upon seeing the fiery formation. Suddenly, the engine revved and shot through the fire, surprising the pyrokinetic.  John's eyes widened and pooled all his energy in stopping the car.  His efforts were wasted, though, as the fire was suddenly doused by water that leapt from the passenger seat of the car.  The young teen fell to his knees on the ground.  He had failed to save her, the one who he cared for so much.  Ali was gone, kidnapped.  What was he going to do?  He hadn't gotten the license plate number, he hadn't done anything except stupidly waste his efforts and energy.  He clenched his fists angrily.  He should have been smarter.  Should have tried harder.  How could he fail?  He suddenly slammed his fist into the concrete, a single tear sliding down his cheek.  More tears welled up in his blue eyes, and he quickly closed them.  He wouldn't let himself cry anymore.  He couldn't.  

Kurt suddenly appeared beside him.  "Dude, do you realize what you just did?" he demanded, staring at John with bewilderment in his holographic blue eyes.

John didn't answer, but then again, he didn't have to, for the blue mutant quickly supplied it.  

"You used your powers in public!"

Anger welled up in John's heart.  How could Kurt worry about something like that at a time like this?  Ali was gone, kidnapped.  How come Kurt only worried about his public display of powers when there were more important things to worry about?

Kitty suddenly ran out from the bookstore, closely followed by Rogue.  "The professor's on his way," she announced breathlessly. 

John nodded, but he still didn't move from his position on the ground.  Anger, confusion, pain, and anguish filled his mind and heart at the thought of Ali being taken away from him.  He couldn't bear to think of what might happen to her.  He didn't even know her parents, but from hearing what they did that very first night, he disliked them.  No, that was an understatement.  He _loathed_ them.  

The professor arrived moments later and cleared everyone's memory of John using his powers.  The four students then climbed into the black car, all shaking with grief.  Logan drove the Coupe home, but he almost didn't make it.  The anger that flooded his veins threatened to cloud his wisdom.  He had almost turned around and drove the way Ali had disappeared but remembered just in time that it would be useless.  She was gone, and the only way that they would be able to get her back was with the professor's help.  

Rogue's face was a mask of fury.  You could tell just by taking a small glance into her eyes that she would make Ali's captors pay.  No one dared to take her best friend away and got away unscathed.  Rogue would make sure of that, even if it killed her.  

Kurt, meanwhile, was lost in a torrent of emotions.  Why would Ali's parents go so low as to kidnap her?  Weren't they supposed to only want the best for her?  And if that was so, then why couldn't they just understand that her staying at the Institute was for the better?  

Kitty looked like she was on the edge of tears.  Ali had been her friend.  Though they had never really gotten to know each other, she had still considered the British mutant a close friend.  Now, knowing that she might never see Ali again, she was overwhelmed with questions, such as what was her favorite color?  She didn't know any of the personal things that close friends did, and now regretted deeply not taking the time to talk to her friend, to confide and ask questions.  She now understood how quickly someone could be torn away, and vowed never to make the same mistake of keeping a friend at a distance again.  

John remained silent and kept his eyes on his hands.  The hands that had failed to save Ali.  He clenched his fists, anger surging through him again.  He was so stupid!  Why did he act so childishly, thinking that he could stop the car?  He should have known better. 

"John, I know what you're thinking," the professor said softly, watching the teenager in the rearview mirror.  

John's anger rose even more, if possible.  "Why are you reading my mind?" he demanded, fury edging his voice.  He blinked back tears of remorse and continued to glare at the professor.  

"I am not reading your mind, John," the professor replied calmly.  "Your thoughts were very loud, and I picked them up accidentally.  John, please don't beat yourself up over what happened.  It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" John screamed, his eyes shut tightly and his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white.  "I should have gotten the license plate number, tried to stop the car, anything!  Anything better than what I did!" he yelled, his voice thick with tears.  

Just then, the professor's voice spoke in his mind, soft and soothing.  There was no commanding in his voice, just sorrow and understanding.  'John, it's alright to cry,' he said.  

John did exactly that.  He held his head in his hands and bawled, letting the tears finally fall.  He cried for himself, for his mistakes that day, all his life, for the deep love he felt for Ali, for his family, for his friends, and for the new life he now had.  All of that seemed lost now that Ali was gone.  She had bound him to everything in his life, or seemed to do that.  

And he cried for Ali, for all the pain in her past, the pain of being hunted by her village, the pain of seeing her parents again, and for being kidnapped by the ones who were supposed to care for her.  He let the tears fall for everyone in his life, crying for their pain and losses.  

None of the other X-Men in the car commented.  They themselves were battling with the tears that were threatening to fall.  Finally, a well seemed to burst inside them all, and they cried.  

Upon reaching the Institute, everyone's eyes were dry.  They understood now that they had a job to do, and they would do it, no matter what.  John led the way into the mansion, his eyes cold and deadly.  He was determined to find Ali and save her, no matter what.  

Rogue followed John, her green eyes ablaze with fury and determination.  No one would hurt Ali.  They wouldn't kill her, not on her life.  

Kitty's tears were still welling up, but she refused to let them fall.  She couldn't.  She had to be strong to help the team save their friend, and she refused to break down.  

Kurt was strong and determined, his eyes cold for once.  Someone had attempted to kidnap his friends, and they would pay.  His friends had become a family to him, and he refused to let them be torn apart slowly and killed.  The kidnappers would pay.  

Logan and the rest of the team were waiting for them in the lower level.  While the professor logged into Cerebro and searched for Ali, the team waited outside in a tense silence.  No one spoke, unsure of what to say.  The minutes seemed to drag by slowly as they waited for any word from the professor.  Logan leaned against the wall and seemed to be calming himself by taking long, deep breaths.  

Storm was composed as always, but her eyes were different.  They were fierce, showing the true African goddess that she was and revealing the power that she had inside.  She wasn't afraid to use it anymore.  She would use all her power and energy to save anyone in her life.  Now was no exception.  

Scott was leaned against the wall, Jean beside him.  Both seemed to be comforting one another as they waited anxiously for the professor to return.  

Kurt sat on the floor and waited, staring at the metal beneath his feet.  His image-inducer was off.  When anyone looked at him, they felt anger radiating off him and revealing the blue devil that he was deep inside.  

Kitty was leaned against the wall, her eyes closed.  One could hear her softly murmuring, "This is all a bad dream.  When I wake up, it will all be over."  But whenever she opened her eyes, her wishes were unfulfilled as she found herself in the same hallway.  

Rogue was sitting on the floor, her head in her hands.  She had finally gotten close to someone, and now they were gone.  She wanted to scream.  Her life always seemed to go bad after improving slightly.  Now that Ali was gone, she didn't know who she was going to confide in.  She didn't know what to do, period.  

John was sitting on the floor also, his carrot-top head resting on his muscular chest.  He closed his eyes, replaying his attempted rescue over and over in his mind, remembering each and every moment with vivid detail.  He took a sharp breath when he saw the car vanish down the road again.  He would save her, even if it cost him his life.  

The professor finally emerged from Cerebro five minutes later, though it seemed like hours had passed.  His face was grim, as were his eyes.  Everyone knew without his talking that the news was anything but good.  

"I can't find, her," he announced quietly.  "Her mother is shielding her position.  I can't find any of them."

John stood up, tears falling from his eyes.  "This can't be true," he said quietly.  No one spoke.  They only stared at him.  "This isn't true!" he yelled, whirling around and slamming his fist into the metal wall.  The wall didn't receive so much as a dent from the impact, but he didn't care.  He didn't care about the throbbing pain in his hand, he didn't care what people were thinking about him.  He didn't fucking care.  The only thing that mattered anymore was Ali, and her being back with him, where it was safe.  He didn't trust her with anyone else anymore, not after what happened.  

Logan sighed.  "Listen, kid, I know you're hurting, but just keep in mind that the rest of us are, too.  We all feel the same about her, and we all feel just as crushed as you," he said, trying to be comforting.  

John's eyes blazed.  "You don't feel the same way about her as I do!" he screamed, tears falling down his face.  "You don't know how much I care about her, otherwise you would just let me go and find her!"

"John, you wouldn't know where to go," Jean pointed softly.  

John knew she was right, but he didn't dare acknowledge the fact.  He didn't say anything, just turned around and stalked off.  Rogue narrowed her eyes and ran after him, determined to knock some sense into his thick skull.  

"John!" she yelled when they were outside.  "Wait up!"

John whirled around.  The tears that had fallen down his face left salty trails and his eyes were bloodshot.  _He cried all those tears for Ali,_ Rogue thought sadly.  _He really does care that much for her._

"What?" John demanded, his voice thick with unshed tears.  

Rogue took a deep breath.  There would be no use in getting John mad.  "John, Ah need to talk to ya," she said slowly.  

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" he shot back angrily.  "What if I want you to leave me the hell alone?"

"Then ya're not gonna get what you want!" Rogue snapped.  "Ya need to hear what Ah'm saying."

John frowned, tears continually falling from his eyes.  

Rogue took another breath, trying to calm herself.  _Oh, just talk to him, for Ali's sake,_ she thought.  She raised her gaze and made eye contact with John.  The emotion visible in his eyes was so shocking that Rogue almost didn't know what to say.  She swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke.  

"Listen, John," she began.  "Ah'll admit, Ah don't know how much ya're hurting.  Ah'm Ali's best friend, and it's killing me.  Ah can only imagine how much ya care for her and wish that there was something you could do.  But John, if ya're gonna save her, then ya need to think about what ya're gonna do.  Ya need to think things through to save her effectively."

John nodded, bowing his head.  "I know," he replied quietly.  "But I just want her back so badly.  I can't get past the fact that she's gone, and I failed to save her.  I…I wish that…that she wasn't gone…" he said, his shoulders shaking with another wave of tears.  

Rogue looked at John sympathetically, and then decided to do the one thing that could endanger them both:

She hugged him.  

John didn't push her away.  He accepted what she did, hugging her back.  He needed to be comforted.  John looked up minutes later, a new strength and fire in his eyes.  "I will save Ali, even if it kills me," he said.  

Rogue smiled and nodded, agreeing with what he said.  

Meanwhile, in a dark room in another building, a girl sat tied to a chair as someone attempted to erase her memory.  

A man appeared in the corner, his green eyes watching the girl closely.  "Are you almost done?" he asked a woman who was pacing around in a circle around the girl.  

The woman nodded.  "Soon, she won't remember who she is," she replied.  

The girl moaned, her eyes closed.  The last word that fell from her lips before she became unconscious was "John…"

******************************************************************

wow, this chapter was sad to write.  I dunno if it'll be sad for you, I just hope it is…that would be good for me as a writer.  So ya…

Reviews:

Coco Cow: sorry about the cliffie.  Just had to, otherwise it would have been A LOT longer.  And I wanted to start another chapter.  Thanks.  Keep writing on yours, I wanna read another chapter!!!

Karakin: sorry, you're gonna have to wait until next chapter.  Yeah, Rogue and Remy will DEFINITELY have to get together soon…*evil grin* heehee, what to do…

Ivan's Kitsune: getting a rich boyfriend would help.  Hmm, I'll have to work on that.  Anyway, great ideas, but there wouldn't be much to write about.  I dunno where I got this idea, I think it was in the series, similar to Wanda's situation…I dunno.  I'm sorry, but I hope you like this, too! 

Well, the next few days is gonna be busy.  Correction: week.  At least until Sunday.  I'll be lucky if I can get computer time, and if I do, I'm probably typing my book.  Sorry.  

Oh, and if anyone knows what color John's eyes are, it would be very helpful to tell me.  thanks.

R&R!!

~Jojo~


	25. Returning and Remembering Lost Love

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men!!!  Maybe I can take over Marvel, though…

John sighed and sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  Remy suddenly walked in and sat down on the other bed that was his and began shuffling his ever-present deck of cards.  "Remy wants to know something, John," he said suddenly, watching his Aussie friend closely, as if trying to find something.  

John lifted his head slightly off his pillow to look at Remy over his rising and falling chest.  "What is it, Remy?" asked the Aussie, curious as to what the Cajun wanted to discuss.  

Remy looked at John seriously.  "Remy wants to know if you'd be trying to steal Remy's girl," he replied, watching John with suspicious eyes.  

John laughed.  "What gave you that idea, mate?" he asked, trying to keep the smile off his young face.  

"Remy saw you hugging Rogue."

John smiled.  "Rogue was just helping me through something.  Don't worry, mate.  I like Ali," he explained.  The mention of his missing girlfriend suddenly made his happiness drop.  He missed her so much.  He didn't know where she was, what happened to her.  Heck, he didn't even know if she was alive.  But a feeling in his gut told him that she was. 

Kitty suddenly phased through the door, her blue eyes gazing at John and Remy tiredly.  "Hey, guys," she said and she flopped onto a desk chair.  

"Geez, sheila!  You think you could knock first!" John yelled, pretending to cover up his chest as if he was revealing something that shouldn't be seen by anyone, when in reality he was wearing a black Spitfire t-shirt.

Kitty smiled.  "Whatever," she replied.  "How are you holding up, John?" she asked, suddenly serious and worried for her friend. 

John shrugged.  "All right.  I miss Ali like hell, though," he replied, looking at his hands.  Lately, the mere sight of his hands disgusted him and reminded him of his failed attempt to save Ali.  He shifted his gaze to his lamp, where he began to wonder how long it would take for it to turn to ashes.

Kitty nodded understandingly.  "Just don't give up hope, John," she replied.  "We'll find her, I promise."

John nodded.  "I know.  I just wish it would happen sooner."

*

The girl stood in the middle of the room, dressed in a set of black pants, a black turtleneck, and a black trench coat.  Her green eyes blazed with indecipherable emotion.  Her face was a mask of calm, holding behind it all the emotions that pushed to break through.  She raised her head slightly at the sound of door opening and closing, only to find a woman a little taller than her enter.  Her red hair flowed past her shoulders, and her cold blue eyes gazed proudly at the girl before her.  

"Hello, my daughter," said the woman, walking out to hug the girl.  

The girl merely nodded and hugged her mother back.  "Mother, when are we going to leave?" she asked.  

Her mother smiled at the amount of respect shown by the remodeled girl.  She had wiped away all the "poisonous" thoughts and memories and remolded her, making her the perfect daughter and fighter.  "Soon, my dear.  When your father tells us to," she replied, tucking some hair behind her daughter's ear.  

Suddenly, the door opened and closed again.  A tall, muscular man walked in.  His green eyes met with his daughters, and in the instant, she knew it was time to go.  "We're going to go pay a visit to him.  To Xavier," he announced.  

The girl nodded.  She would get revenge.  She would hurt the man that had hurt her.  Xavier would die.

*

Rogue glanced out her dormitory window and frowned.  Wind whipped the trees back and forth and swirled the charcoal gray clouds overhead in the sky.  A storm was coming, but it wasn't natural.  Something was wrong, she could just feel it.  She dropped the book that was in her hands and left the room.  The professor had to know about how she was feeling.  

Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair in behind the glass front doors.  His chin rested on his folded hands, and his maroon eyes stared at the brewing storm in concentration.  A fight was coming; he could feel it.  The only questions were when and why.  

Rogue suddenly appeared behind the professor.  "Professor, something bad is coming," she announced, watching the storm with intrigued concentration.  Why did she have such a bad feeling about it?  What was going to happen that was making her so nervous?

Xavier nodded his agreement.  "Rogue, go put all the students on alert," he said after a moment.  "I have a bad feeling about this."

Rogue nodded and left for the rec room, leaving the professor to ponder his thoughts.  _What is going on?_ he thought.  _Why is this happening?_

The wind picked up speed even more, nearly ripping the trees out of the ground.  Thunder boomed overhead and lightening flashed brilliantly.  It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time.  

The students dressed in their uniforms, the tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife.  No one dared speak at all, for fear that something bad might happen.  The adults were all worried.  They didn't know what to expect, and could only assume the worst.  

Finally, the worst expected moment arrived.  The X-Men were all crowded into the foyer, looked out the windows nervously.  The younger students were in the lower levels, locked into the rooms with a security system that even Berserker couldn't hot-wire.  

Out beyond gates on the horizon, seven figures formed.  They slowly drew closer, as if taking their precious time in arriving.  With every passing second, the suspension in the air grew to its breaking point.  Scott finally slammed his fist into the wall, drawing all the attention in the room to him.  "When are they going to get here?" he demanded angrily.  Everyone knew that he was actually aching to find out whether or not Ali was really returning.  The thought was riding heavily on all of their shoulders.  

Finally, the figures arrived at the gates.  Even as close as they were, no one could make out any features of the figures.  All they knew was that there was one short person and six other tall ones.  They were all dressed in dark clothes.  

Suddenly, the intercom system crackled overhead.  "Professor?" said a voice quietly, almost sweetly.  The voice sounded as if it had been wounded, but everyone knew better.  There was something about the voice that sent a chill down all of their spines.  Kurt shuddered visibly, as did Kitty.  Logan clenched his jaw; Remy and John cracked their knuckles.  

"Yes?" answered the professor cautiously.  He didn't show it, but he was scared.  He had a bad feeling that this wasn't the same person returning to them.  And he didn't know whether or not they were hostile.  He didn't even know if his students' lives were in danger at the moment.  But he had a sneaking suspicion that danger was too close to them.  

"I'm back."  The intercom went dead then.  Suddenly, the wrought-iron gates were ripped from their hinges and flung backwards.  The seven figures continued to advance slowly.  Logan began to growl.  Sabertooth was among them.  The stench was recognizable anywhere.  

Professor Xavier swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.  Magneto was leading the group.  And with him were Ali and her parents.  

But the teenager wasn't the same one that had been abducted the day before.  There was an air about her that sent an involuntary shudder up everyone's spine.  Her green eyes were cold and unforgiving, narrowed angrily at the X-Men.  Her power radiated off her body in waves, shocking the students.  She had never been this powerful before.  Before, they knew that they had stood a chance in defeating her.  Now, the outcome was questionable, especially since her parents were present.  And Ali's mother was the most powerful telepath in the world.  

The metal-framed glass doors were suddenly torn from the building and thrown backwards, twisting as they flew through the air.  "Hello, Charles," said the taunting voice of Magneto.  

Xavier nodded curtly.  "Eric," he replied shortly.  "And to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" 

"Well, Charles," Magneto began.  "I just happened to meet up with Ali's parents one day, and so I decided to team up with them.  We reached an understanding, so I helped them regain their daughter that you tried to steal away."

Xavier's eyes widened.  "I did nothing of the sort!  Ali didn't want to go with her parents.  I had nothing to do with the decision!" Xavier defended.  

"It's one thing to lie, Charles, but to lie in front of your students is a completely other thing," Magneto said with a twisted smile.  "Now, I think that you and Ali have a little 'talking' to do."

At the mention of her name, Ali's eyes rose from the ground and she smiled maliciously.  "Yes.  The professor and I have to 'talk'," she agreed.  

The professor swallowed again.  He didn't like the looks of Ali's eyes.  He had a bad feeling in his gut that told him to run.  But he didn't.  There was a chance of saving Ali, and he would take that chance, no matter how small.

Logan growled.  "No one's touching the professor," he rumbled.  

Sabertooth grinned.  "I don't think so, squirt," he replied.  "You and I have a score to settle."

Logan growled again and suddenly charged forward, tackling Sabertooth to the ground.  It was then that all hell broke loose.  Colossus charged forward, taking out three of the X-Men.  Ali's parents stood on the sidelines, helping every once in a while.  They watched the chaos unfold before them with amused, twisted smiles.

Ali, meanwhile, stood opposite of Xavier.  "Hello, Professor," she said with a smile that could freeze even Logan to his bones.  

"Ali may I ask one thing?" he asked.  

"Oh, I suppose I could grant that to you before you die," she replied nonchalantly.  No matter how casual she spoke, there was a sick smile on her face.  The look didn't suit her, at least not the Ali that the X-Men knew.  

Xavier froze for a moment.  Did Ali really say that?  He regained his senses quickly.  "Why do you want to kill me?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration.  

Ali's eyes blazed.  "I suggest that you don't try to enter my mind, Xavier," she said, her voice iced with frozen fury.  "It will only make your death more painful."

Xavier looked taken aback at this development.  How did she know?  Realization dawned on his face.  "Your mother set up mental blocks," he said softly.  

Ali nodded, her eyes still hard.  "And as for your previous question," she began, "I want to kill you because you tried to isolate me.  You tried to keep me from my parents, who only wanted to raise me for the short amount of time left before I'm old enough to be on my own.  You tried to kill who I really am!"

"What?" said the Professor.  "I tried to help you.  Ali, I would never try to do any of that to you.  Your parents are lying to you!" he cried desperately.  

Ali's eyes glowed electric blue and the electricity began to form around her hands, crackling with the energy behind it.  "You liar!" she screamed.  "How dare you insult my parents and myself!  You will pay for that remark!"

Xavier backed up his wheelchair a bit, afraid at the amount of power radiating from her.  "Ali!  Please, stop this nonsense!  I never meant to hurt you!  But your parents lied to you!  Please, stop!" he yelled.  

Ali's eyes flashed.  "Stop it!" she screamed, sending a bolt of energy flying past his head and onto the steps behind him.  Xavier froze, his eyes wide.  He had come close to being hit, to possibly dying.  He had to stop her, now.

"Ali—"

"Shut up!  I'll make you pay for what you did to me!  You tried to keep me from the truth!  Well this is your punishment!  Now die!" Ali yelled as she thrust her hand out, electricity flying from her hand towards Xavier.  

Professor Xavier closed his eyes, anticipating the impact of the energy.  But it never came.  He opened his eyes to find a barrier of fire surrounding him, as well as Kitty.  She had jumped in front of him, and using her phasing powers cut the electrical current.  John had thrown out his element just in time to protect Kitty from any other attacks. 

Meanwhile, Ali was glaring furiously at John.  "How dare you!" she screamed.  "How dare you interfere!"

John's eyes widened.  "Ali, don't you remember me?" he asked, his fire shield dropping to nothing as he took a step forward.  He was hurt, and the emotions clearly shown in his gorgeous brown eyes.  "Don't you remember who I am?"

Ali took an involuntary step backwards.  Her eyes lost their cold look, and instead were replaced by a puzzlement and curiosity.  She studied John for a moment, studying his every feature.  "Who…who are you?" she asked.  

John felt his heart shatter for a moment.  "You mean…you don't remember me?" he asked, his voice soft.  

Ali shook her head.  "Should I?" she asked curiously.  

Ali's mother interrupted then.  "No, Ali, he means nothing," she cut in.  "Ignore him."

"Ali, please, listen to me!" John pleaded.  "Before you were taken by your parents, you and I were dating.  We were boyfriend and girlfriend.  Do you remember any of that?" he asked.  

Ali shook her head.  She was becoming frustrated with herself.  The lack of remembering this boy made her mad.  She should be able to remember something so simple!  

John's eyes became, if possible, even more hurt.  Tears seemed to coat his delicate eyes as he looked upon his girlfriend.  "Don't you remember that I love you?" he whispered.  

The full force of the words hit Ali instantly.  Her eyes widened in disbelief.  "Wh…what?" she whispered.  

"Don't listen to him, Ali!  He's trying to trick you!" yelled her mother.  

John continued to yell at Ali about times that they spent together and how much he loved her.  Meanwhile, Ali's mom kept yelling that John was a liar.  Ali clutched her head as she tried to comprehend all the words and sentences that were being flung at her.  

Suddenly, it hit her like a heavy brick: John.  She remembered him.  She remembered laughing with him, crying on his shoulder, his hugs, and how much he really cared for her.  She looked up at John.  Her realization shown on her face, for John ran forward and swept her up his arms.  

"God, Ali!  I missed you so much!" he yelled.  

Ali was surprised by this.  No one had shown her so much care in the two days that she could remember.  She slowly reached up and hugged John back.  It felt good to have someone's arms around them.  

Suddenly, Ali was ripped from John's arms by her father, who shot John backwards with a powerful blast of water.  The teen flew through the air and hit the wall of the Institute.  "Never touch my daughter again!" yelled her father.  

Ali looked up at her father with wide eyes.  "Father!" she yelled.  Why did he hurt John?  

Her father ignored her and pulled her towards her mother.  "Magneto!  We've got to go!" yelled her father.  

Magneto looked back and nodded.  "Piotr!  Mastermind!  Retreat!" he barked.  Ali's father controlled the falling rain and sent it all flying towards the X-Men, holding them back as the group escaped.  

John watched Ali slip out of his grasp again, only this time, he knew that she remembered.  He swallowed, praying that Ali would come back to him.  Or at least come to realize the truth that laid dormant in her repressed memories.  

******************************************************************

well, what do ya think?  I thought its pretty cool.  Longer than usual, but that's good.  Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but track just started, and last weekend I was busy.  So here goes.  I'll try to update again by next Sunday, but I can't promise anything.  I will TRY.  

Reviews: 

Karakin: It's not my fault that I update late.  It's the stupid track schedule.  Every other day, and my brother steals the comp from me.  Actually, kicks me off.  But anyway…I'm glad this story introduced Pyro to you.  He's my fave character.

o scorched eggy: ya, I'm starting to think that you don't have one sappy bone in your body.  Yea, I'm taking a break.  Don't worry.  Track messes things up, though.

damien455: I'm glad it was intense.  I was hoping for that.  

Well, R&R.  BE PATIENT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

~Jojo~


	26. Needing Answers to Unspoken Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.  Nor do I own Burger King.  I don't know why I said that except to say that it really sucks, because then I would be rich.  And I need money…donations are welcome…

John ran his hand through his hair as he sat on a stone bench in the yard long past midnight.  Ali had come back.  But she was different.  

She didn't even remember him.

But something changed, and just before she had been torn away, she had remembered all about him.  Only that made his spirits rise slightly.  But the only question was would Ali choose to stay with her parents or come back to him?

He sighed and ran a hand through his fiery hair.  He needed to go to bed.  He had school the next day.  But at the moment, that didn't seem to matter much.  All he wanted to do was go take a walk around town.  But he couldn't.  It was forbidden.  He grinned suddenly, an idea forming in his mind.  

Who said that doing forbidden stuff wasn't his thing?

*

Ali was thrust forward into a black padded steel chair.  She whirled around, her eyes flashing dangerously.  They turned from her calm green to shocking blue instantly to alert the group about her anger and how much power she had.  She had learned to bluff through things if you particularly didn't want to fight.  And she could easily do that.

Too bad the adults already knew this tactic.  

"Ali, I never want you to go near that boy again!" her father commanded angrily.

"Why?" Ali demanded, the volume of her voice matching her father's.  "What is wrong with him?"

"He is the enemy!" her father screamed.  "You can not fraternize with the enemy!"

"Says who?  And he is NOT the enemy!" Ali screamed.  "He was nothing but nice to me!"

Her father looked like he was ready to strike Ali down.  He raised a hand into the air to strike her across the face, anger burning in his green eyes.  Ali saw this move and stood taller.  She could easily face her father, and he would know that.  

Ali's mother suddenly set a hand on her husbands shoulder.  "Stop it," she whispered softly.  She turned her hardened blue eyes onto Ali.  "Ali, the reason that we don't want you to see him is because he tried to hurt you before we rescued you," she explained.  

Ali's eyes widened in disbelief.  "Impossible!" she yelled.  "He wouldn't do that!"

Her mother shook her head.  "People act nice, but that does not mean that that is truly the way they are.  People lie on a regular basis, Ali," she said.  

Ali narrowed her eyes.  "I can't believe this!" she yelled.  And with that, she stormed off to her new room.  

Magneto suddenly stepped forward.  "Do you think she bought it?" he asked, his eyes still on the door that Ali had disappeared through.  

Her mother closed her eyes.  "I can't tell.  She's resisting my entry," she replied with a frown.  "Her mental power has become much more powerful since I wiped her mind."

Her father shook his head.  "It doesn't look like you wiped her mind very well, because she still remembers that stupid boy," her husband shot back angrily.  

Ali's mother glared at him.  "How was I supposed to know that would happen?" she demanded.  "I can't control everything."

"You're the worlds strongest telepath; you should be able to!"

Magneto suddenly stepped in-between the feuding couple.  "Stop," he demanded.  The two fell silent instantly.  He took a deep breath and began again.  "No one could have predicted that Ali would remember him," he said.  "Not I, nor you, Alice, or you, Mike.  So just calm down.  We will, apparently, have to alter Ali's memory once again.  But this time, I suggest we have Mastermind do it, as his specialty is memory altering."

Ali's mother narrowed her eyes.  "Fine," she replied curtly.  With that said, she walked briskly to the door and out.  Her pride had been wounded by Magneto's remark.  She was a powerful telepath, and yet a lower mutant was upstaging her.  There was no greater insult than that.

*

Ali clenched her fists as she started at her hands.  She charged her fists and de-charged them, finding the motion somewhat relaxing.  She took a deep breath, trying to sort through the jumbled thoughts in her head.  She had been lost in confusion ever since she had met John.  She didn't know what to think anymore.  She was so confused.  All she had known was what her mother had told her, and she had accepted the fact that she was always right.  Now, her mother seemed wrong, and she didn't know what to think anymore.  

Ali groaned and massaged her temples with one hand.  _I've got to figure this out,_ she thought to herself.  John was innocent.  He had begged for her to remember him, to remember what she had shared with him.  

But according to her mother, John had betrayed her.  He had tried to hurt her before.  Her mother said that he was not one to trust, and that he would only betray her again in the long run.  

But if that was so, then how come whenever Ali thought of John, she thought of him with great fondness?  Was that it?  Was she fond of him?  Or was it something different?  She didn't know.  She suddenly gave a cry of frustration and slammed her fist into the nearby gray wall.  "Why can't I figure out what's right and wrong?" she yelled to no one.  The gray room didn't answer, as Ali had dearly wished that it would.  She knew that it wouldn't, but for once, she would like an easy answer that wouldn't confuse her.  It didn't even matter whom it came from. 

She stood up.  So Xavier had tried to hurt her.  She knew that.  But when she had looked in his eyes, she had not found hatred and lust for pain.  There was something in his eyes that made her doubt the story.  It was surprise, anguish.  But what was he grieving over?  For the loss of someone?  For her?  Even if she didn't find out the answers to those questions, she would find other answers.  Answers to the unspoken questions that rested in her mind.  

She stepped out the door and left the base, heading to the place where she had been only an hour before.  

*

Kitty sighed and rested her chin on the back of a wooden chair that she straddled.  She had finally seen Ali, but the girl had been different.  Very different.

She had wanted to kill Xavier.  

And that thought made Kitty want to scream.  Ali had changed.  But what had caused that change?  Her parents?  Had her memory been erased?  Kitty didn't know.  She was too busy to try and analyze the questions.  She was dealing with the feeling of gnawing grief in her stomach.  Or was it hunger?  After all, she hadn't eaten all day.  It could very well be either.  

Meanwhile, Rogue sat at the kitchen table, resting her arms on the tabletop and her chin sat upon her arms.  The Goth had her eyes closed, replaying Ali's reappearance over and over in her mind.  Why had Ali attacked Xavier?  She knew that answer: Ali's memory had been altered.  But she didn't want to acknowledge that.  To admit that fact almost seemed like she would be accepting that Ali had changed into someone that Rogue didn't know and wasn't close to.  She wanted the old Ali back.  She wanted her best friend.  

John suddenly walked into the kitchen.  He had left the Institute about half an hour ago, just after Ali had left.  He knew that he shouldn't have gone, but he didn't care.  The adults knew that he had left, but they didn't care.  Or they just didn't mind.  But it didn't matter; John was back safe, and that was all that really mattered.  

John ran a hand through his hair and slumped in a chair.  He was tired.  Tired of fighting, of losing people close to him.  He just wanted it to end.  

Kitty seemed to sense this and patted his arm comfortingly.  John smiled weakly at her, silently thanking her.  Kitty nodded and slipped back into her own thoughts, allowing herself to be consumed.  

Scott stormed by the doorway, snatching his jacket off the coat rack.  The anger that flowed easily through him radiated off his body, warning anyone and everyone to stay the hell away.  He stalked through the now empty doorway and out to the garage, to his car.  His car was a sort of comfort item whenever he was really high-strung or anything.  All the students knew this, of course, and wondered why Scott wasn't in his car more often.  

As he was walking across the sidewalk, he spotted a dark figure making their way through the gates.  He stopped and squinted his eyes behind his shades, trying to decipher who it was.  Finally, it hit him: Ali was back.  But why?  Scott could only assume the worst, and grabbed his shades, ready to rip them off to defend his home and Professor Xavier.  

The figure stopped at this movement.  "Do not try to battle me," she suggested in a low voice.  "I do not wish to fight you."

"But you want to kill the professor!" Scott yelled.  "I won't let you!"

Ali smirked.  "Don't jump to conclusions, you fool," she spat.  "I only wish to speak with him."

"Like hell!" Scott yelled.  

The smirk was wiped from Ali's face instantly.  Her eyes narrowed and became hard again.  "Step aside before I make you," she suggested, her voice icy.  

Scott clenched his jaw and finally tore off his shades, firing an optic blast at Ali.  He had awaited her return painfully, and so attacking her almost made his heart shatter.  

Ali's eyes narrowed even more, almost to slits.  The emerald green color had almost vanished between her eyelids.  But as soon as her eyes changed color, the piercing blue was immediately evident.  She brought up her hands and fired her own energy at the blast, canceling out Scott's mutant power.  He continued to fire his beams at Ali, as she continued to feed electricity through her body to counter his attack.  

Logan suddenly burst through the doorway behind Scott.  His eyes widened as the two teenagers continued to wage battle, fighting for dominance over the other.  He unsheathed his claws, ready to step forward and help Scott.  As much as he liked Ali, he couldn't allow her to attack the professor.  

Ali spotted Logan out of the corner of her eye.  She channeled the majority of her energy through her left arm, never once lessening the output of electricity.  She then outstretched a hand towards Logan.  

The older mutant froze where he was.  Ali's hand was pointing right at him, ready to fire her electricity at him at any given moment.  He knew that he could quickly heal, but the thought of such powerful energy continually coursing through his body was not appealing.  He quickly re-sheathed his claws and stood, watching Ali and Scott.  

Professor Xavier suddenly appeared on the doorstep, his eyes wide.  "Ali!  Scott!  Stop!" he yelled.  

Ali seemed reluctant to do so, especially since she didn't know if Scott would stop firing.  But she quickly brought back her power and stepped to the side, Scott's optic blasts whizzing past her and striking a tree.  She seemed unfazed by this, though.  

Scott quickly replaced his sunglasses upon his nose and looked at Xavier.  "Professor!  Why?" he demanded.  He was convinced that Ali was only there to attack and harm Xavier.  

Professor Xavier's eyes never left Ali's.  He couldn't read them at all.  They were just blank pools of green.  "Ali did not come here to harm me, Scott," he replied.  "If she had, she would have killed you long ago."

A gasp was heard from behind the professor.  Standing in the foyer were John, Rogue, and Kitty. 

John's eyes were wide with astonishment.  Ali had returned?  But why?  What point was there in her return?  He suddenly realized that it didn't matter.  She had returned to them: to him.  

Rogue felt numb.  Ali was back.  How was that possible?  An hour ago, she had been siding with her parents and wanting to kill Xavier, and possibly the rest of the X-Men.  So what was going on?

Kitty's eyes welled up with tears.  She knew that Ali didn't remember her, but she didn't care.  Ali was back and safe, and Kitty couldn't have asked for more.   

Ali's eyes never wavered from Xavier's.  "He is right," she acknowledged.  "Xavier, I need to talk to you."

The Professor nodded.  "But Ali, even I do not know the entire story.  I will need the rest of the students to assist me in answering you," he replied.  

Ali nodded.  "As long as they do not attack me, I will allow it," she said, as if she was in control of what was happening.  

And in a way, she was.  Everyone was too overwhelmed by her presence to really object to anything.  

"Alright, Ali.  Follow me," Xavier said.

******************************************************************

haha, another cliffie!!  I know, you all probably hate this (or me) but if I put in the whole questioning thing, this chapter would be 10 pages long and you'd have to wait for almost another week for it.  So here you go.  I hope you all like it.

Reviews: 

supergirlhv: yes, he is sweet.  It's been a long time! Good to hear from you again!!

o scorched eggy: I get that you think its sappy.  I understood that after the first time.  I'm working on it, ok?  That's just the way the story's going.  If I write a sequel, it wont be as sappy.  More action, more humor, stuff like that.  But that's only IF I write a sequel.  I'm debating whether or not to end this soon.  I dunno.  

damien455: you are probably my most faithful reader.  Thank you!  I hope you like this one, too.

Ok, just to warn you all, I have a pretty busy few weeks coming up.  My band teacher is having me play three different pieces for a solo/ensemble clinic that coming up in May.  I have to play a Solo, play in a quartet, and in a Brass Choir.  Then, I have track practice.  I am running long distance, and I've never run it before.  I have the first meet on Thursday.  So I'm going to be doing a lot of after school stuff and pray that you will all forgive me if I don't update quickly.  I will try my hardest to.  Wish me luck in everything at school.  I'll need it.

I just want to thank you all for continuing to read this.  You are all wonderful!!  Thank you!  I love each and every one of your reviews!!

R&R!!  Much love,

~Jojo~


	27. Answers Understood and Final Returns

Disclaimer: To say that I own X-Men would be like saying I took over the world.  It's impossible.  Well, in reality.  Mwahahaha…

Ali was led into Xavier's office, closely followed by the rest of the X-Men.  She sat down in the red-leather chair in front of his mahogany desk, not sparing a glance to any of the other mutants that entered.  Her green eyes remained cold as she waited for the professor to take his seat.  Rogue, Kitty, John, and Kurt all leaned against the wall in the back of the room.  All desperately wanted to hug Ali and cry for joy that she was back, but knew that they couldn't.  She didn't even remember any of them.  Except John.  But even he felt distant at the moment.  

Rain pounded on the window behind Xavier as he wheeled into position, resting his arms on the desk.  Maroon eyes studied Ali carefully, looking for any flaw that might reveal as to why she had run away from her parents.  But her face seemed to be a hard mask, and divulged no information.  "Ali, why exactly did you come to me?" he asked.  

Anger flickered in Ali's eyes for a moment before quickly disappearing into the murky green pools.  "I want to know the truth about what's going on," she replied.  "I've been lied to by my parents.  And though I was told that you want to kill me, I believe that you hold the answers to the questions in my head."

Xavier nodded, understanding her answer and thanking God silently that she wasn't there to kill anyone.  Well, not yet, anyway.  "What questions do you have, Ali?" he asked calmly and softly, so as not to seem like he was pressuring the youngster before him.  

Her eyes suddenly became fixed on the floor as she tried to sort through the jumbled thoughts that made up her mind.  "I don't remember anything before two days ago," she began.  "Why is that?"

Xavier sighed.  "Your memory was either erased or repressed," he explained.  He then took on a thoughtful look as he contemplated the options that swirled around in his mind.  "I could look to find out which is true," he offered.  He didn't know whether or not Ali would be mad at the suggestion, or happy.  He couldn't predict what this girl would do any more; she was so different from how she had left.  

Ali's eyes leapt from the floor to his eyes.  She looked at him warily for a moment, battling with her gut instinct and the rules that her mother and father had drilled into her for the past forty-eight hours.  "All right," she replied slowly.  

Xavier nodded and wheeled himself around the desk, stopping in front of Ali.  He reached up his hands and touched his temples, concentrating and telling Ali to relax.  The teenager closed her eyes and tried her best to relax.  Then she felt the penetrating presence of Xavier's mind and instinctively blocked him from entering.  Xavier sighed and explained that he wouldn't hurt her.  "Trust me," he said.  Ali nodded and finally allowed him to enter.  

The young teenager's mind was orderly set up.  But it was dull.  There was nothing in there but hatred and anger.  He dug around and finally found her repressed memories.  It was then that Xavier felt himself thrown back into his own body as Ali gasped, feeling the overwhelming wave of memories sweeping into her mind.  Her head pounded and threatened to split in half.  John suddenly appeared by her side, as well as Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue.  Ali finally groaned and fainted from the pressure in her head, unable to stand it anymore.  

Xavier sighed.  "Let's get her down to the med lab," he said.  "She needs to rest.  Any other person would have reacted exactly the same way."

Logan nodded and carried Ali bridal-style to the med lab where he set her in an empty bed and left.  John and Rogue chose to stay in the medical room and wait for Ali to wake up, despite the warnings that she might not awaken until morning.  

John sighed and rubbed his sleepy eyes.  "You tired, Roguey?" he asked, ignoring the death glare he received for the nickname he used. 

Rogue nodded.  "Ah'm going to bed," she said, standing up.  "You should, too," she added as she left, pausing to give Ali's sleeping form one last look.  Rogue silently prayed that when Ali woke up, she would be back to normal and not the vengeful killer that she had been transformed into.  

John watched Rogue leave and then turned back to Ali.  "Wake up, Ali," he whispered.  He suddenly yawned, feeling a wave of sleepiness hit his mind again.  Maybe he should go to bed.  It couldn't hurt.  Ali would still be there.  But he would just close his eyes for a minute…

*

"Ali?" called Magneto through the metal door.  Upon hearing no response, Magneto assumed that Ali was asleep.  Her parents stood behind him, ready to oversee the procedure that was about to take place.  Mastermind stood beside Magneto, his small bent figure stooped over the control pad for the room.  He typed in the code to open the door, which promptly swooshed open.  Everyone stepped inside.

Ali was gone.  Her bed was untouched, as was everything else in the room.  But she had been here; they all knew that.  Where had she gone?

Magneto narrowed his eyes.  "I'll bet that she's gone to Charles," he said.  "Her remembering John must have triggered something in her mind.  She's going to find out what happened."

Alice's eyes narrowed into slits.  Xavier would pay for this.  He had lured Ali out of her new home, away from her parents.  He would pay dearly for this, for taking away her baby.

Rick clenched his fists furiously.  His eyes burned with anger.  Ali had defied him.  There was no turning back, now.  She was not the little girl he had left behind against his will.  And for being disobedient to her father, she would pay, as would Xavier and John for poisoning her mind.

*

John awoke the next morning to find Ali stretching on her bed.  She smiled slightly, something John hadn't seen for a few days and had greatly desired.  "Hey," she said softly.  Her eyes were no longer hard, but back to the fun-loving green they had been before.  His own eyes widened and he jumped up from his chair and flung his arms around her.  "God, Ali!  It's so good to have you back!" he yelled.  "Everybody!  Ali's back to normal!  She's really back!"

The X-Men came rushing into the room.  Upon seeing Ali, Kurt and Kitty threw themselves onto her, holding the girl in death-grips.  The rest of the X-Men flew forward, wrapping Ali in their loving arms once again.  She laughed and tried to pry Kurt and Kitty off her neck like a mother would to her child.  She noticed Rogue standing against the wall, watching the group with sad eyes.  It was too risky to try and hug Ali in the midst of the mob surrounding her.  She might actually touch someone.  

Ali weaved her way through the throng of people and over to Rogue.  The girl hugged Rogue, ignoring the protests that rushed from the Goth's mouth.  Rogue finally gave up on trying to get Ali away and hugged her back.  Ali pulled away and smiled.  "It's good to be back," she said with a sigh of content.  

Rogue smiled too, inwardly acknowledging how painful it had been not having her best friend by her side.  Her green eyes, despite the fact that she tried to hide it, showed all her emotions.  

John grinned.  "It's good to have you back," he replied.  

"So what are we standing around here for?  Let's celebrate!" Kitty yelled.  

Ali smiled but then her eyes hardened.  "I've got to deal with something first," she replied.  "Then we can have a party."

Kurt and Kitty exchanged confused looks.  Rogue and John nodded knowingly, understanding what Ali was planning to do.  

Unfortunately, so did the rest of the adults.  Logan immediately stepped up.  "You're not going alone, Spark," he replied.  

Ali shook her head.  "This is my fight," she explained.  "I don't want you guys to be in any danger."

John laughed.  "Sheila, just because we're mutants, we're in danger all the time.  Don't worry about it," he said.  "We're always in danger of people finding out our secret."

Ali sighed.  "True," she admitted reluctantly.  "But I just don't want you guys to get hurt."

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Al, we're coming with ya.  Ah don't care what you say, but Ah'm coming," she said firmly, leaving no room for argument.  

Ali sighed and hung her head in defeat.  "Fine," she muttered.  And though she didn't know it, she would need all the help available to her in the coming fight.  It would turn out to be one of the most difficult she would ever face.

******************************************************************

I want to apologize for a few things:

1) How longs it's been since I updated.  But I do have a few reasons!  First off, track just started at school.  And even though its been every other day, I have also had a TON of homework, and I don't understand my math at school, so I need my mom to help me because she taught it, and my older brother hasn't let me on in ages!!  

2) How short this chapter is.  This is a LOT shorter than usual, and I want to apologize for that.  But I wanted to save the fight for next chapter, because it's going to be LONG (hopefully).  

Just so you all know, I'm already started (almost done) with the next chapter.  Be happy.

What color are John's eyes???  Tell me!!

Well, I think that's it.  Reviews:  

damien455: glad you liked this one.  Hope you think this one is just as good or better.

Karakin: ya, its doing stuff to her mind…hope this chapter answers some of the questions.

R&R!

~Jojo~


	28. The Final, Deciding Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.  Nor do I own bricks.  Just goes to show you how money-deprived I am.  I can't even afford bricks.  

The park was silent, save for the rare chirping of birds and a slight breeze rustling the trees and bushes.  Clouds gathered overhead, this time only a slight gray.  The birds, sensing the oncoming storm, quickly flew away and gathered on some power lines, watching the park with curious eyes.  

Ali led her friends into a small clearing in the park, her eyes wary and angry.  Behind her, she could sense Rogue taking off one glove and Remy shuffling his deck of cards.  Logan unsheathed and sheathed his claws, growling every once in a while.  Storm glanced around uneasily, waiting for any attack to try and harm the African goddess.  Scott's hand strayed up to his visor, ready to rip it off and give the enemy a taste of raw power at any moment.  Jean was discreetly reaching out with her mind, trying to sense if the enemy was nearby.  Kitty shivered involuntarily.  She wasn't cold; no one was.  But the tension that was building around them was getting to her.  Kurt backed up a step, sensing the amount of danger around them almost skyrocketing.  And that was when everyone knew that they were there.  

Five people stepped from the shadows of the trees, all glaring at the group with utter loathing.  Magneto stood in the middle, flanked on one side by Ali's father and mother, and on the other by Sabertooth and Mastermind.  Sabertooth growled upon smelling Logan and seeing him.  This fight would determine the true victor; Logan would be sure of that.  

"Well, Charles.  It would seem that you have managed to take back Ali from her rightful place.  How very kind of you," Magneto spat sarcastically.  

Xavier watched Magneto with hard eyes.  "She came to me wishing to know the truth.  I revealed it to her, and she chose from there," he replied calmly.  "It was of her own free will."

"Liar!" screamed Ali's mother, becoming extremely emotional over the prospect of permanently losing her daughter.  Her blue eyes frantically turned to Ali, begging for the young mutant to join her.  "Ali!  Please!  Come back!" 

Ali's green eyes were hard and unforgiving as she glared at her mother.  This was the woman who had given birth to her, who had raised her until she was five.  Who Ali thought she had known.  And though it nearly broke her heart to do what she was about to, Ali knew that it needed to be done.  

"No," she replied firmly, watching her mother's eyes widen in surprise.  The woman fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.  "I've lost her.  I've lost my baby," she moaned as her shoulders shook with the body-jerking sobs.  

Ali's heart broke in that instant.  She couldn't bear to see her in so much pain.  She took a step forward, but felt John grab her arm and pull her back.  "John!" Ali cried, her eyes pleading for him to let go.  

But John held tight.  He shook his head, telling her firmly that he wouldn't let her go.  "You just got back.  And you know what they did to you before.  They may do worse this time," he explained quietly, revealing his fears to his girlfriend.  

Ali reluctantly admitted that he was right, and turned her eyes back to her mother, forcing herself to watch the scene before her.  

Ali's father was kneeling down beside his wife, rubbing her back and murmuring soothing words.  When his wife wouldn't stop crying, he picked her up and set her against a tree, brushing back some hair from her face.  He then turned to the X-Men, his eyes burning with uncontrollable fury.  But most of it was directed towards Ali, the one who had caused his wife so much grief.  

John, upon seeing the murderous look in his eyes, pulled Ali back beside him.  He would do all that he could to keep Ali alive, even if it meant dying.  

Magneto glanced at Sabertooth, who was ready to fight.  He raised his arm in the air and pointed two fingers at the X-Men, signaling for his troops to attack.  

And attack they did.  Sabertooth charged forward, tackling Logan to the ground.  Logan used the momentum to propel himself backwards and send Sabertooth flying headfirst into the wall surrounding the park.  It was at that moment that the brawl began, in which one of the two would emerge the victor.  Each was determined to come out on top.

Mastermind knew exactly what he had to do.  He called up his powers and focused on John.  If John was lost and confused, then Ali could easily be dealt with.  

John watched the enemy with eagle eyes, waiting for someone to step forward and dare to challenge him.  Suddenly, a wall of fire erupted all around him.  He smirked, thinking that he could easily control the flames.  But when he tried to make them disappear, nothing happened.  If it was possible, the flames became bigger and moved closer to him.  Sweat beaded on his forehead as panic rose in his throat and the rest of his body.  What was he going to do?  Ali was gone, she was possibly being killed, and he was stuck inside this cage, with the possibility of being roasted alive looming near.  "Ali!" he yelled.  "Someone!  Help!"

Ali, who was still beside, him, looked to him with a look of pure confusion.  "John, I'm right here!" she replied, waving a hand in front of his face.  

But John didn't seem to notice.  If possible, he seemed even more worried.  "I can't control the fire!" he yelled.  "Someone!  Help!"

Ali didn't know what was going on.  She grabbed John by the shoulders and began to shake him roughly, trying to bring him back to reality before things got out of hand.  "John!" she yelled, watching his panicking eyes worriedly.  "John!  I'm all right!  Everything's fine!  Snap out of it!"

John's eyes strayed down to her, but seemed to see right through her.  In fact, he didn't seem to see her at all.  

It was then that Ali realized what must have been happening.  She whirled around and spotted Mastermind, his eyes closed in concentration.  Anger exploded inside her as her power grew.  Her eyes transformed to their terrifying neon blue and her hands became engulfed in blue electricity.  She fired a beam of energy at Mastermind, determined to save John from the illusion that was scaring him so badly.  

Just as the electricity was about to strike the mutant, a metal bench flew through the air and absorbed the attack.  Ali's eyes darted around, searching for what had caused the interference.  

Magneto hovered in the air nearby, his cold eyes glaring at Ali.  "You have a score to settle with your father," he said.  

That was when Ali felt the cold jet of water strike her in the stomach.  She gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs and she was flung backwards into the brick wall.  She moaned and looked up, just to see her father advancing towards her with his hand outstretched towards her.  His green eyes, so much like hers, were as cold and unforgiving as her own had been when she had been brainwashed.  But there was a murderous look looming in his eyes that sent a shudder up Ali's spine.  

"You'll pay for what you did," he said a deathly quiet voice.  Above all the noise around them, Ali could hear his words plain as day.  Her father suddenly sent another jet of water at Ali, which she quickly dodged by rolling to the side.  

"You abandoned your mother and I when we offered to give you a home," he said, sending a stream of water towards her.  Ali again rolled to the right, her eyes wide as she was put back on the defensive.  

Her father continued to advance towards her, his hand still outstretched.  "You broke your mother's heart," he said as another spurt of water shot from his hand and struck the wall where Ali had been only a second before.  

"You refused to believe the truth." Ali barely dodged in time, finding her muscles beginning to become sore.  She pushed the pain away, telling herself that she needed to focus on her father if she wanted to live.  

"You completely disregarded what happened in the past and how much we love you, only thinking of your own selfish needs!" With that, a powerful jet of water shot forward, and Ali's father prayed that it would hit the mark.  

Ali quickly rolled to the right, and as she was on her front, her father sent another powerful spurt towards her, which struck her dead center.  She groaned as she slumped forward, pain running through her back.

Suddenly, her father was at her side, and he grabbed a handful of hair and jerked her up.  "You'll pay with your life," he whispered, preparing to send his most powerful burst of water into his daughter's head.  

Ali was shaking slightly.  Partly from fear, and partly from anger.  She quickly summoned up her courage, realizing that she had no other choice than the one that had burst into her mind.  Fists charged with electricity and green eyes transformed to electric blue.  "Go to hell," she whispered furiously, sending a powerful burst of electricity into her father's body.  

Mike Broderick's scream of pain pierced the noise around them and he clutched his head in pain.  His back arched and he began to convulse, his scream of agony never wavering.  Finally, he dropped to the ground, limp and paler than before.  No one stepped near him, all too shocked by the scene for a simple thought to even occur except one:

_My God.  Is he dead?_

Only Sabertooth and Wolverine's brawl broke through the silence and reminded everyone that there was a battle going on, and a crucial one at that.  John was still out of it, sweating uncontrollably and screaming for help.  Ali's mother was sobbing underneath the arms of the tree.  Jean and Scott were battling Magneto with Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue's help.  Storm, meanwhile, was making sure that no stray attacks hit the Professor.

And then Colossus showed up.  Things seemed to go downhill from there as the X-Men were forced to regroup, sending Scott, Storm, and Kitty to fight him.  

Ali scrambled up, her legs shaking from the fact that she might have killed her father.  But she pushed the thought from her mind when she realized that John needed help.  She began to run towards Mastermind, charging her fists at the same time.  Her eyes once again switched to neon blue, glaring at Mastermind all the while.  She quickly shot a bolt of energy at him, intending to stop what he was doing to John.

But the electricity never hit him.  It ricocheted off an invisible shield and struck a tree, sending bark flying from the trunk.  Ali's eyes widened, disbelieving what she had seen.  How was that possible?  Mastermind was only a telepath, or that was what the Professor had told her.  So what had happened?

"Ali, honey, you forgot about me," whispered a voice.  

Chills ran up Ali's spine when she realized who the voice belonged to: Her mother.  No, she had been crying under the tree only a minute ago.  

"Remember, Ali, your father and I are a team," Alice said in a deadly whisper.  "You mess with one of us, you mess with both of us.  And you're about to go through hell and back for what you did to him, me, and both of us."

As soon as she was done speaking, Ali felt a sharp stab of pain in her head.  She groaned and clutched her head with her hand, glaring at her mother.  She raised her left arm, willing her mutant power to travel through her arm and into her hand so that she could attack.  But suddenly, another stab of pain went through her head, this time stronger than the first.  Ali groaned again and her arm dropped limply to her side as she unconsciously took a step back.  Her mother continued with the mental attacks that continually increased in power, finally driving Ali to the point of screaming.  Storm flew over and attacked Alice, sending powerful bolts of lightening at the telepath.  It hit dead on, causing Alice to scream in agony and fall the ground beside her husband, motionless, with her hand only an inch from Rick's.  

Storm touched down on the ground and ran over to Ali, helping the girl to her feet.  "Ali, are you all right?" she asked, her blue eyes searching Ali's face worriedly.  

Ali nodded.  "We've got to help John, though," she replied, pointing to John.  

Storm nodded and allowed Ali to stand on her own, staying nearby to help steady the girl if she fell.  

Ali concentrated, feeling the familiar feeling of electricity running through her veins.  She took a deep breath and lifted her right arm, focusing all of her powers on her arm.  Electricity suddenly flew from her limb and rushed towards Mastermind.  This time, there was nothing to stop it, and it struck his stooped figure in the shoulder.  He gasped and his eyes snapped open in surprise.  His concentration broke in that instant, and he fell backwards, unconscious.  

Meanwhile, Ali stumbled backwards but managed to regain her bearings.  She watched the glazed look disappear from John's eyes and realization dawn on his face.  He looked around frantically and spotted Ali, rushing over to her immediately.  

"Are you okay?  What happened?" he asked, his eyes combing over her face.  

Ali couldn't help but smile.  "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.  She suddenly frowned upon noticing that the other X-Men were having trouble fighting Colossus and Magneto.  Upon seeing even more X-Men join the fight, Magneto opted out of the fight and retreated, taking Colossus with him.  

John walked over to Ali after the fight and hugged her.  It seemed as though he had found out what happened.  "I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes closed.  

Ali pulled away, confused as to why he would say that.  "For what?" she asked.  

John didn't meet her gaze.  "For failing to protect you like I said I would," he replied.  

Ali rolled her eyes.  "You had an excuse," she pointed out.  "Your mind was altered or something because of what looked like a ninety-two year old man."

John smiled.  "Yeah, that's true," he replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

"Vell, vat are we vaiting for?  Let's go party!" Kurt yelled.  "We won!  Zey're gone!"

Ali and the rest of the group smiled and nodded.  They couldn't agree more with what Kurt had said.  So they completely disregarded Ali's parents and left the park, heading back to the Institute.  They needed to just let loose and have fun.  And they deserved it.  Mutants, more than anyone else, needed to just have fun.

******************************************************************

Well, what do you think?  I just gotta tell you real quick, that this is probably the second to last chapter of this story.  Kinda sad, if you ask me.  I liked writing this, and I loved the feedback I received from all of you.  But, there is hope.  If you want me to continue, I will start a sequel.  If not, I will begin writing another story called Forbidden Kitty.  Either way, I will start Forbidden Kitty.  But you guys have to tell me if you want a sequel or not!  It's up to you!  And, if I write a sequel, I want to know what you guys want more of, like more action, more romance, more humor, etc.  YOU the PEOPLE (wow, sounds like a Presidential campaign speech…erg) choose what the next story will have more of.  Now, just to get out of the pres mood, I'm gonna say that I might just write a sequel for the hell of it.  There.  Haha.  

Ok, before I get TOO insane (if possible) I'll move onto reviewers (even though there are none because I put this up like 10 minutes after the last chapter):

Karakin: (about the chapter 12 review) I'll try to answer all those questions in the last chapter. 

Please, people, R&R!  I really want to get some feedback from you!  From all the people who have reviewed my stories!  So go click the little box that says 'Go' in it to review.  If you're still reading this, then what are you doing?  REVIEW!  Sorry, too much sugar for me…

~Jojo~


	29. The Good Life

Disclaimer: I seriously wish that I owned X-Men Evolution.  Maybe I can pay off Marvel with my $87.  

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this story.  I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter, but I can't wait to start the sequel.  Thank you all for reading this and giving me the criticism that I need and the support that was welcomed.  You guys are the best!

The Institute was alive as music blasted from the stereo in the rec room.  A temporary dance floor had been set up, where most of the younger students were bustin' some moves.  Bobby deemed the floor not as fun as it could be, though, and added a little "spice" of his own: ice, and lots of it.  As soon as he coated the wooden floor, he slid out to the center, break-dancing to the best of his ability, which left much to be desired.  This time, Logan didn't stop the teenager.  Bobby could get away with something for once.  Besides, it was a night to celebrate, and Logan planned on doing just that.  Maybe, tonight, he would ask Storm out on another date.  

Rogue sat on the couch, watching the students and adults with a small smile.  She didn't want to dance, but couldn't deny that it would be fun to.  She could still remember the dance with that boy from back in Mississippi.  It had been so much fun.  But the chances of skin-to-skin contact were too great, and so she forbid herself from dancing.  

Behind her, she could hear someone sit on the back of the couch.  "What's a fine belle like you doin' sittin' on a couch and not on de dance floor?" asked the Cajun voice.  

Rogue frowned.  "Ah don't feel lahke dancing," she replied curtly.  

"C'mon, chere.  Just one dance wit' Remy, and den you can ignore him all you want," Remy pleaded.  

Rogue sighed and weighed the options in her head.  Dance with Remy and be left alone, or not dance with him and be bugged all night.  She went with the former, and was soon spotted on the dance floor with an ecstatic Cajun.

Jean and Scott were leaning against a wall, talking with a few of the other students.  Every so often, Storm, who was talking with them, would pitch her two cents into the conversation and end up accidentally steering the group completely off the former topic.  No one seemed to mind this, though.  Randomness was completely welcome, especially after the previous events that day.  

John and Ali were competing on the Xbox on Need For Speed: Underground.  They were completely oblivious to the noise around them.  They just needed to kick back and relax, the same as everyone else.  After what seemed like hours, the two gave up the game console to other people and went outside with Kurt and Kitty.  

Kurt sighed and leaned against the stone railing, looking out at Bayville from across the lake.  "I wonder what it's like to be normal," he said suddenly with a wistful look on his face.  Everyone in the group took pity on him then.  They knew how much he desired to fit it without needing an image inducer.  It must have been hard for Kurt to go to school every day and be careful about touching people.  If you thought about it, his situation was similar to Rogue's.  If anyone felt his fuzzy skin through his image inducer, they would instantly know that he was different.

Kitty shook her head.  "It must be pretty boring," she commented, looking out at the same lights as Kurt.  "I mean, they aren't gifted like us.  They can't do anything that we can."

Kurt sighed.  "I know," he said.  "But what I mean is what's it like not to have powers or look different from everybody else.  What's it like to fit in?"

Ali shrugged and leaned against the stone railing.  "For a while, it feels good," she replied.  "You know that you fit in.  But when you get your powers, it's pretty much like being on a whole other planet."

John nodded his agreement and wrapped his arms around Ali from behind.  "You get used to it after a while and accept that you're different," he added.  "Then you realize that you were actually being pulled into the stereotype that everyone wanted to fit: carefree, popular, wearing exactly what's in, talking only about "cool" things, and kind of hiding who you really are.  I guess that's changed since people have found out about us, though."

Ali nodded.  "They don't want us to fit in.  They want us to be different, and we just have to accept it.  If we don't, we'll be fighting a losing battle," she explained.  

Kurt nodded, understanding the answer fully.  He sighed.  "Vell zen, I zink zat I'm glad to be different," he said.  "It's good to know zat zere's no one else like me."

Kitty smiled and hugged the blue elf.  "I'm glad you're different, otherwise, you wouldn't be the Kurt that we all know and love," she said.  

Kurt knew that if he died then, he would die happy knowing that everyone at the Institute loved him.  Nothing else seemed to matter anymore.  His friends at the Institute accepted him, and that was all he needed.  No, they weren't his friends: they were his family.

Kitty pulled away from him then and smiled.  "I'm going back inside," she said.  "It's too cold out here."

Kurt nodded his agreement and disappeared into the Institute with Kitty.  The breeze that had been present before picked up slightly, sending goose bumps up Ali's arms.  She shivered slightly and leaned backwards into John, allowing him to support her.  Ali sighed and looked out at the lake as it reflected the sunset perfectly.  Everything around the Institute was peaceful.  Only the wind stirred the branches of the trees.  The sky above was a pink that was slowly fading to blue.  The moon was just visible, along with only a star or two.

John sighed contentedly.  "Ali?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that it's all over."

"You mean the whole parents fight?"

John nodded.  "Yeah.  That and the fact that Magneto's not coming after Remy and I for leaving him.  It just seems that everything's falling into place and becoming perfect for once," he explained.  

Ali smiled and turned around to face him.  "Things won't be perfect, John," she replied.  

John grinned.  "But they'll come as close as they can," he retorted.  

Ali grinned and nodded.  "They'll come as close as they can," she repeated, agreeing wholeheartedly with that statement.  

John sighed and hugged Ali.  To him, it seemed like things were already almost perfect.  He had a great life at the Institute, a girlfriend, an awesome group of friends, and a promising future.  

What more could a person ask for?

THE END

******************************************************************

IT'S THE END!!  Once again, thank you all for the reviews!  You've put up with my late updates (not ENTIRELY my fault…just most of it…) and everything else!  You guys rock!  Please read my next story Forbidden Kitty and the sequel, which remains nameless (at the moment).  Constructive Criticism is always welcome, as it will help me become a better writer.  Thank you all for everything!

~Jojo~


End file.
